Naruto
by Ranger24
Summary: Eragon Parody not movie. Naruto finds a strange blue stone. Then all heck breaks loose when the stone turns out to be an egg! A dragon egg! Now with the aid of an old guy he must become the first dragon rider in almost 100 years and bring end to evil.
1. Prolouge:  Shade of fear

Ranger24: Well I had better get started. This is my first time not posting the cast. This means until I reveal the characters name you have to guess! So lets get started!

Ranger24 Studios Presents...

Without coporation from Knopf books...

Based off of the books by Christopher Paolini...

Naruto.

Prologue: Shade of fear.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Night hung over the forest the pale moon barely giving any light. The wind howled carrying a sent that would change the world. In the dark gloom a tall pale shade stood. He had long black hair and yellow snake like eyes. He was dressed in a yellow green robe and had a knotted purple tie wrapped about his waist. He sniffed the air cautiously and stiffened. The message had been the correct they were here. Or was it a trap. He weighed the odds and then spoke his voice was like that of a snakes hiss, cold and low.

Shade: Spread out, hide behind trees and bushes.

Behind him were twelve Shagglihie warriors broke from their tight formation. They were gray skinned and wore dark armor their eye's yellow, green, and brown. They bore twin bladed swords and short bows. They jostled into position being taller then most men they had some trouble. The Shade snorted in disgust at the creatures. They had four lips that made up one jaw. Most people called them split lips as an insult. He knew their uses though and he meant to employ them.

Soon they were in postion and the entire group held still weapons ready. They grew uncomfortable but stayed silent. The shade denied himself the luxuries of warming himself and stretching his cramped muscles. He drew out a long thin sword. It was thin enough to slip between a pair of ribs but hard enough to hack through the thickest and strongest armor.

They waited in silence for atleast an hour the scent must have wafted far ahead of it's owner. Then he heard the sound of a hoof striking a stone. He glanced around the tree that was his cover. Three elves were riding forward down the narrow forest trail. Their clothes were gray and their hair dark. One had a bow slung on his back and a sword at his side. The second had a spear, a dagger, and a helm. The third who rode between the two was a young girl with short black hair. An elegant bow was on her back and a simmalir style of sword was at her side. She often glanced at a small leather pouch at her waist as if to reasure her self it was still there.

The Shade held his breath as they passed by his hiding place. It had taken many plots and tricks to bring himself to this moment so he wanted to savour the moment. Then the wind changed direction and it was heavy with the scent of the Shagglhie's sweat.

The elves horses reared and snorted in fear! The elves grabbed their weapons and glanced into the trees eye's sharp and watchfull. Then the elven girl turned her horse around trying to make a break for it! The shade leapt out from behind his tree raised his hand and cried out!

Shade: Garjhala!

A bolt of red light leapt from his hand and struck the girls horse in the chest sending it crashing into the ground! The girl leapt from her horse and glance back at her guards!

When she had tried to make a run for it the Shaggilhie had opened fire with their bows. Both elves had fallen dead peirced with bloody arrows creating pools of gore. The girl cried out to her slain compaions then cursed her eneimes and made a run into the trees!

Shade: After her! She is the one I want!

His warriors rushed into the trees after her. The shade made his way to a large stone and raised his hands.

Shade: Bocet istari.

A quarter mile section of the forest exploded into flames! Grimly he set fire to more sections of the forest until he had a ring of flames condensing the searching area of his warriors. Then suddenly he heard howls of pain and saw four of his charges fall slain blood pouring from many wounds. Then he saw the elf in full retreat from the others, her sword dripping with dark blood! He leapt down to face her and landed. She tried to turn around but found the shagglhie right behind her weapons ready and fangs bared!

Then she drew herself up with regal disdane. The shade grinned evily as she glared at him in her helplessness.

Shade: Get her.

The Shagglhie started to move forward! Suddnely the elf reached down to her waist and let the pouch fall. From it and in her hand was a blue stone. The shade's eye's widened as he started a curse to stop her but her own mouth had almost finished her spell! Then in a flash the stone vanished! The Shade unleashed his spell a second to late and the blast of red light knocked the elf to the ground out cold. Roaring in anger the shade threw his sword into a tree. He sent blasts of red light which killed the last of the Shagglhie.

Seething with rage he glared at the fallen elf. After retreving his sword he scanned the area confirming the stone was indeed gone. Summoning his own horse from behind a tree he threw the unconsious elf over the side then mounted it himself. He quenched the flames in his path... but he left the rest to burn.

Ranger24: So ends the prolouge. David you will show up when the time is right. Credits will be where everyone iis credited.

I am still trying to decide on a Saphira since I got a lot of awesome suggestions.

And I'm not quite sure about my spelling of ancient language.

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

Ranger24: Okay I am really pissed off! Some how the two towers was deleted! And I have to start all over on it!

On the upside I have finnaly decided on a Saphira.

Also I would like to ask Chibiskitty Dona if she would like to play a very important role.

I do think I need to clarify some things. Those weren't spartans. They were Kiba and Shino. So before anyone says anything I'll let Stan and Kyle do it.

Stan: OH MY GOD! HE KILLED SHINO AND KIBA!

Kyle: YOU BASTERD!!

Ranger24: Thank you. And I'll give a myster prize to whoever can guess who our shade was. And name him. And Sanghille is the coveant word for the elites, yes the elites are the urgals. And that was Hinata as Arya. Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A young man thousands of miles away stooped to the ground examining a small set of tracks. He wasn't much older than 15. His hair was blonde with an orange jacket. His name was Naruto. He was one of the few hunters near the town of Carvahall that would dare to track game into the mountians.

He checked the tracks again. The deer had been in the glade a barely an hour before. His prey a doe with a bad leg was still with the herd. Naruto was amaze that it had gone so far without a wolf or a bear catching it.

He made his way down the trail his bow in hand. He barely glanced at the tracks, he knew where they were going to bed down for the night. After about ten minutes of walking he came upon another clearing. He spoted his prey instantly. A young doe had her foot stuck out to her left.

He bent his bow savouring the moment. He had been tracking the deer for three days and his food was half gone he had to fell the deer right here right now. He took a deep breath and...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

An explosion reverberated throught the clearing in blast of fire! The deer paniced and ran! Naruto shot his arrow and hit nothing but the air! Cursing he whirled around knocking another arrow and bent his bow!

The tree's in the clearing had all of their needles gone and the grass had been burned away in a large circle. There in the center of the circle was a smoking blue stone. Naruto didn't move. for at least five minutes. The only thing moving was the steam rising into the air. Cautiously he walked forward bow still bent then he proodded the stone with an arrow then jumped back! Nothing happened. Carefully he picked it up.

Nature had never produced any gem as fine. It was perfectly round and was a clear blue. He eyed it supicously. If he had learned anything from the old stories it was to take magic and those who used it with extreme caution. He almost considered throwing it away but reconsidered.

Naruto (Thinking): At the very least it might pay for some food.

He put the stone in his pack and began making his way back towards town. He didn't have a clue of the events that he had now set in motion.

* * *

Ranger24: Well it was a short chapter but these first few chapters are going to be small. I have also now found an Oromis and Glader but I want a vote on who to play Ajihad. The choices are!

Seargent Major Avery Jones Johnson (Halo) and Barret Wallace (Final fantasy 7).

And I need a Sloan (the mean butcher)

As usual read and review. I will try and get the two towers back up and running as soon as possible. Personally I think someone asked the sight to shut the story down because I was writing script. Some people just don't appercaite other peoples choices and or desiocions. Again read and review!


	3. Chapter 2:  Palencar valley

Ranger24: Okay now back to the story. I think I may have a Saphira but I'm still accepting suggestions.

* * *

Chapter 2: Plaencar valley. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naruto made his way past a large water fall, the iguealda falls. It was about as far as any would dare go into the spine. Many said the mountains were cursed with bad luck. Stories were still told how a third king Xemnas's army was lost in an expidetion to tame the mountains that bordered the empires edge to the sea.

The falls also marked the entrance to palencar valley Naruto's home. It was remote and sparcly inhabited. The only towns in the valley were Thernsford and Carvahall. Both had only a population of a few hundred.

As he made his way down from the foot hills of the spine and into the valley. The town of Carvahall was made of a mix of brick and wooden houses with thatched or shingled roofs. He himself was making for the butchers shop a low building with a tall smoke stack.

The inside of the shop was unbelieveabley clean! The floor was polished smooth and the walls were completely bare. Behind the counter was a large man with dark hair and wereing a blood stained smock. This was mister Barken the butcher. He glanced up from the knife he was cleaning as Naruto entered.

Barken: Well the mighty hunter rejoins the rest of us mortals. How many did you bag this time?

Naurto: None.

Naruto didn't really like the butcher and the butcher didn't like him.

Mr. Barken: And thats why you came here?

Naruto: Yes.

Mr. Barken: If thats the case then lets see your money.

Naruto fidgeted a little. He didn't have any money on him. His family was dirt poor. So poor that the Cunninghams from "To kill a mocking bird" might have more money then they did. Mr. Barken drumed his fingers on the counter impatiently.

Mr. Barken: Come on either you have it or you don't have it which is it?

Naruto: I don't have any money but...

Mr. Barken: What no money! Does this look like a chareity? Are the other merchants giving away their wares with out charge? Besides it's late and I'm closed.

Naruto: I don't have any money but I do have this.

He took out from his pack the stone and set it on the counter. Barken picked it up and examined it carefully.

Mr. Barken: It's pretty but how much is it worth?

Naruto: I don't know I just found it.

Mr. Barken: Stole it's more likely.

Mr. Barken scrutinized it then smirked.

Mr. Barken: Well it's no use to me. So unless you can find some one else to buy it then you can take my offer of three crowns.

Naruto: WHAT!! Thats a mizers bargin! It's probably worth ten time that much!

Three crowns was barely any cash at all! It wouldn't even be enough to buy food to last a week!

Mr. Barken: If you don't want my price then wait until the traders arrive.

The traders were a nomadic group of people who would stop at carvahall in the fall and spring. They would buy what excess the villagers had manage to make or grow for whatever the villagers needed to live through another year. Seeds, flour, and animals. But Naruto knew they might not show up very soon and his family needed the meat now.

Naruto: Fine I accept.

Mr. Barken: Good I'll get you the meat. Not that it matters, but where did you find this?

Naruto: Two nights ago in the spine.

Mr. Barken: Get out!

He shoved the stone back. Naruto grabbed it as Barken brandished a bloody knife at him.

Naruto: What?

Mr. Barken: I won't trade with anything you brin back from those damn mountains! Take your sorcoers stone somewhere else.

Naruto: You refuse to sell to me?

Mr. Barken: Yes unless you pay with coins.

Suddenly the door opened! Naruto whirled around ready for more trouble. There stood Cloud he was Carvahals smith as his scarred black leather apron and muscled arms accounted for. Behind him to Naruto's suprise was Wriny Barken's daughter. The suprise was she normaly distanced herself from trouble with her father.

Mr. Barken: He won't...

Cloud: Quiet.

Cloud cracked his knuckles.

Cloud: Whats all this trouble about Barken.

Mr. Barken: Nothing.

He pointed at Naruto with a cleaver.

Mr. Barken: This boy came in her and started bagering me. I told him to go away but he wouldn't listen. I even threatened him and he wouldn't go away.

Cloud: Is this true Naruto?

Naruto: No. I wanted to buy some meat and I didn't have any money so I offered to pay with this stone. He accepted but when I told him I found it in the spine he refused to have anything to do with it.

Cloud examined it carefully then looked at Barken.

Cloud: Barken, whats the problem. I have no love of the spine my self but if it's a question of the stones worth I'll back it with my own money.

Barken didn't answer but Wriny spoke for him.

Wriny: Dad, he was going to pay you just give him the meat so we can go home and eat.

Barken glared daggers at his daughter.

Barken: Go back to the house. Now!

Wriny glared at him byt left the shop none the lesse. Cloud stroked his chin.

Cloud: Fine you can deal with me. What were you going to get Naruto?

Naruto: As much as I could.

Cloud pulled out some coins counted them out and handed them over to Barken.

Cloud: Give me your best roast's and steaks, make sure it's enough to fill Naruto's pack.

Braken glared at him but Cloud was unphased.

Cloud: Not selling to me would be a very bad idea.

Barken cursed and went to the back where a low chopping and cursing. He came back with an arm full of paper wraped packages. He didn't even look at them as they left the shop.

Outside Naruto turned to Cloud.

Naruto: Thanks Cloud.

Cloud grinned.

Cloud: Don't thank me, Wriny heard what was going on and went to get me. Your lucky I got there in time you two were about to kill each other.

Naruto: Sorry 'bout the trouble then.

Cloud: Don't worry I've been wanting to do that for along time now, Barkens a vicious trouble maker it does him good to be humbled.

Naruto: Well thanks. Here this is rightfully yours.

He proffered the stone to Cloud who chuckled.

Cloud: Don't, you keep it. If you want to pay me off then here's what you do. Sora's leaving for Feinstar next spring. He wants to become a master smith and I'll need some help. You can work of the debt in your spare days.

Cloud had to sons Sora and Roxas, both of whom help in his forge. Takeing ones place was a true honor.

Naruto: Thanks Cloud looking forward to working with you. By the way could you get a message from Ed over to Wriny?

Cloud: Sure what is it?

Naruto: He want's her to know that he'll see her when the traders arrive.

Cloud: That all?

Naruto blushed slightly it was embarising playing messenger boy for love birds.

Naruto: No he also wanted her to know he is the most beuatiful girl he has ever seen and he thinks of nothing else.

Cloud smiled.

Cloud: Getting serious isn't he.

Naruto: Yes he is.

Cloud: We before you go will you sup with us?

Naruto: Sorry but Honheims kind of expecting me by nightfall so I've got to go.

Cloud: Take care then.

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

An hour later, near dark, Naruto had arrived at the outskirts of his uncle Honheim's farm. They only had about four acres of land on which they carved out a living. The house was a thatched roof and log house the barn was of similair make. In the barn lived two horses, a couple of chickens and a cow.

He walked up to the door and banged his fist on it.

Naruto: Uncle! Its me Naruto let me in!

The door opened and Naruto's uncle Honheim smiled at him. Honheim was rather old but still tough.

Honheim: Edwards sleeping.

Naruto walked in and put the wrapped meat on the table. At this Honheims eyes flashed with sudden suspcion.

Honheim: Whats this? Did you buy meat? Where did you get the money?

Naruto: No Cloud bought it for us.

Honheim: You let him pay for it! I told you before I won't take chariety. If we can't feed ourselves we might as well move into town! The next thing you know they'll be sending us used clothes and asking us if we'll be able to make it through the winter!

Naruto: I didn't accept chareity Cloud agreed to have me help in his forge since Sora is going away next spring.

Honheim: And when will you find the time to work for him? Will you forget about all the things that need to be done here?

Naruto hung his bow on a hook.

Naruto: I don't know how I'll do it, besides I think I've found something that could be of some value.

And with that he brought out the stone. Honheim examined it the same way Cloud and Barken had. Then set it down.

Honheim: You found this in the spine?

Naruto: Yes.

Honheim set it down carefully.

Honheim: How was the weather?

Naruto: Cold. It didn't snow but it froze everynight.

Honheim looked very troubled at this.

Honheim: Tommorrow you'll have to help Edward finish harvesting the barly. If we can get the squash picked to the frost won't bother us. As for the stone selling it is probably best. The less we have to do with magic the better.

Naruto nooded and swayed a little.

Naruto: It's good to be back.

Honheim smiled.

Honheim: Get some sleep. We have a big day a head of us.

Naruto went to his room and after seting the stone on a shelf he lay down on his bed. For the first time since the start of the hunt he was fully relaxed. And with tthat he fell a sleep.

* * *

Ranger24: Finnaly! The first chapter is finished. I was having to listen to the chapter six times on tape before I got it to this grade of goodness! So I expect at least one review from everyone! Read and review! 


	4. Chapter 3: The traders

Ranger24: Okay now I am really, really, REALLY PISSED OFF!! Some asshole not only filled some complaint against me but also had my most highly reviewed story the lord of the rings the fellowship of the ring deleted! And my account wa locked down. AGAIN!!!! I'm writing a public service announcment about it and it will be in my story Akutski vs organization 13! Read the last chapter to see it!

Ugghh but enough about that I have to get this chapter up.

* * *

Chapter 3: The traders.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next day Naruto got up bright and early. This was a bit of a speacil day, fifteen years before his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, had come back to town after five years of living in the cities. She was pregant and sought out her brother Hohenheim and his wife Tricia. She stayed with them until the baby was born. The whole town was shocked when Kushina tearfully asked Hohenhiem and Tricia to raise the baby like their own son. When asked why she merely said that she had to. Hohenheim agreed and Kushina named the baby Naruto.

When Naruto had found out he was both shocked and confused. To make matters worse it had been on his aunts death bed that she had found out the truth. Over time he had come to accept it but he wished he knew who his father was if only to have a name.

After dressing he went into the kitchen. Sitting at the table having chicken for breakfast was his couisn Edward. Edward was Naruto's closest freind they couldn't have been closer even if they were real brothers. Edward was two years the elder.

Edward: Hey Naruto! How was the trip?

Naruto: Cold. Did uncle tell you what happened?

Edward shook his head so Naruto went back to his room and came back with the stone which commanded a certain, and pleasing amount of awe. However Edward turned the conversation to the private matter of his message to Wriny.

Edward: Did you talk to Wriny?

Naruto: No after the arguement there wasn't much time. However I got it through to Cloud to pass it on.

Edward: YOU TOLD CLOUD! That was private! If I had wanted the whole town to know I could have built a bond fire and used smoke signals! If Barken finds out he won't let me see her again!

Naruto: Calm down Cloud's intelgent he'll be discreet.

Edward was still unconvinced but they had the work to get to. The next few hours were spent harvesting the squash, turnips, Corn, Potatos, barely, cabbage, oranges, cucumbers, beats, and the carrots. The day after that was spent pickling and salting their produce so it would make it through the winter.

Three days after Naruto's return a feirce blizzad hit! Snow and wind raked the farm mercilously! The three men were clustered in the house about the stove huddled for warmth The storm lasted for three days. At the end of it the world out side was alein. The snow was nearly three feet deep. They only dared leave the house to feed the animals for fear of being lost in the snow drifts.

Hohenheim: I'm afraid the traders may not come this year with conditions this bad.

Edward: Well if they don't come the planting season will be weak.

Hohenheim: We'll give them a few days more before we go into town.

The next few days were depressing. After two days Edward went out to check the road. He came back to report that the traders had not come yet. Solom settled over the house and they began to pack up the wagon for the trip into town.

That night just before dark in desperation Naruto ran out to the road. There he found the snow drifts broken and wagon wheel ruts! He returned to the house extatic! The packing was now increased with a fierce determination!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

At noon the next day the cart was ready. Naruto had set the stone in a bag of grain to protect it from falling out if they hit bumps in the road. The village was alive with activity! Fires had melted the snow from the streets! Men examined new tools and seeds that were brought in from the south. Others however were merely enjoying themselves until the trubadors came out to preform. They'd tell stories and do other suich. Carvahall had its own story teller named Ranger who was a freind of Naruto's but his stories got older as the years went by while the turbadors always had new ones. Naruto loved hearing about gods, magic, monsters, and if they were very lucky the dragon riders!

However Naruto noted a lot of changes amongst the traders now. The men wore swords and daggers with a new intensity. The wemon even had ponyards at their sides and the children looked guant and frightened. Naruto remembered them as being rather cheery but now that might as well have been emo.

As they stopped and hitched the cart Hohenheim handed Edward and Naruto each a small pile of coins.

Hohenheim: Get yourselves some treats okay.

Edward nooded and walked off to with a determined expression on his face. Naruto was about to follow but Hohenheim held him back.

Hohenheim: Get the stone its best we get it sorted out as soon as possible.

After Naruto retreived it from the wagon and followed Honheim. He knew who they were going to see. They arrived at a booth surrounded by excited girls. In the middle as a large blue skinned four eyed creature named Jummba. Jummba dealt in odd trinkets and items so if there was anyone to go to for odd items it was Jummba. They waited for the crowd to dispress be for they approached Jummba.

Jummba: Ah gentlemen welcome! Have a look at my wares! What are you looking for an amulet?

Hohenheim: Information.

Jummba: What about.

Hohenheim: Can we speak somewhere private.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

They were at Jummba's tent sitting around a circular table. With the flap closed Naruto brought out the stone. Jummba examined it as Naruto told his tale. After the tale was told Jummba brought out a few tools a magnifying glass, a mallet, and a stranglely shaped dagger. He tapped it and probed it for a minute then set it aside.

Jummba: This stone here is very unusual. It iis very light and small but it is as strong as diamond! Also whoever made it used tools I have never seen or heard of or they used magic to shape it. Also its hollow.

Hohenheim/Naruto: What?

Jummba sighed and picked up the dagger.

Jummba: Have you ever heard a rock sound like this?

To Naruto's distress Jummba slaped the stone with the blunt side of the dagger! A clear peircing note resounded from the stone and Naruto snatched it back.

Jummba: You will find no blemeshes or markings were the dagger struck.

Hohenheim leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Hohenheim: So how much is it worth?

Jummba shook his head.

Jummba: I cannot tell you that. And I'm not sure I want to buy it. I'm afraid this is a curiosity more than something of practical usage. By the way when did you find this again.

Naruto retold the story at the end Jummba's eyes were wide.

Jummba: Do you know why me and compartriots were late this year?

They shook their heads.

Jummba: We have been plauged with foul weather attacks and ambushes.

Naruto: Why?

Jummba: Because the Varden have up the scale of their attacks the king has been forced to send more soldiers to the borders. These troops are need to keep the Sanghellie and other monsters at bay! Entire villages have been forced to move because the sanghellie have destroyed their crops. And the thing is it only started about a month or two ago.

Hohenheim: That can't be right. We haven't seen any trouble espacily with the sanghellie, the only one around here has his helm mounted in Moe's tavern.

Jummba: Well this valley is isolated by mountains and the river anora. However I fear that if this stone arrived here trouble won't be far behind.

Hohenheim sighed and sat up in his chair.

Hohenheim: Well thanks for your help.

Jummba opened the flaps for them and bowed them out.

* * *

Ranger24: Good news next chapter will be out tommorow! Read and review! 


	5. Chapter 4:  Dragon tales

Ranger24: Now we meet our Brom... Sort of. He got metioned last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Dragon tales 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

They walked back to wagon Naruto's head buzzing with questions finnaly he spoke.

Naruto: So... Now what do we do?

Hohenheim: I'm going to get more information. Put the stone in the wagon. We meet up for dinner at Cloud's. In the mean time keep yourself busy.

Naruto grinned. After stashing the stone in the wagon he went around the town examining every item with a buyers eye despite his lack of coins. He also asked around and found that Jummba was telling the truth. Last years security was gone, trouble was abroad, and nothing was safe. While he walked he bought some ramen, and a couple of peices of candy. When he was finished he ent into the tavern for warmth.

The tavern was very well light the big fire place in the corner was crackleing merrily. The tavern was almost like town hall. There were pool tables, a dart board, small tables, and bar stolls. Over the fireplace was hung a large Sanghellie helmet. That of the last Sanghellie to come into the town.

At the counter was the bar keeper Moe. Moe was normally grumpy but that was only when he didn't have a lot of bussiness. His face looked like it had nearly been crushed and his hair was rather dirty. Most of the time he just cleaned the glasses and looked ugly. Moe looked up as Naruto entered.

Moe: Hey Naruto! Good to see you kid. Wheres your uncle?

Naruto: Trading probably.

Moe: And Edward? Is he here to?

Naruto: Yeah no sick animals to keep him behind this year.

Moe: Good.

Suddenly there were shouts of anger from the corner. Naruto looked around to see several people gathered around two men, well one was a snail the other a moose.

Naruto: Who are they.

Moe frowned.

Moe: Grain buyers. They bought everyones seed at ridiculus prices and now their telling wild stories expecting to believe them. Their names are Slinkman and Lumpus

Naruto knew why Moe was upset. People need that money and they couldn't live without it.

Naruto: What kind of stories?

Moe rolled his eyes.

Moe: They say the Varden have formed a pact with the Sanghellie and their massing an army to attack us! Suppousedly it's only been through the good grace of our king that we've been spared this long. As if Xemnas cared if we burned alive. I have no time to explain there lies go and listen to them.

Naruto walked over to them as the moose Lumpus shook his head.

Lumpus: No. No. No. You don't understand it is only by the kings undieing vigilance that we are able to discuss this here in comitee.

Fred: Yeah and why don't you tell us that the riders have returned and you've each killed one hundred elves! Do you think were little kids who haven't got an ounce of intellegnce?

Slinkman: You misunderstand, we know that the empire can't care for us all indivdually but it can keep the sanghellie and other abohminations at bay. Its the only reason why we can argue in this...

He searched for the right word.

Slinkman: Place.

Lumpus: Your upset about the empire treating people unfairly a ligitament concern! But a government cannot please everyone. Every country has a small group of malcontents who aren't pleased with the way things are run.

Daphane: Yeah if you can call the varden small!

Lumpus sighed.

Lumpus: We've already you that the varden have no interest in helping you. Thats only a false hood created by the traitors to disrupt order. All they want to do iis overthrow the king and take all our land! They have spies everywhere as they prepare to invade. You never know who might be working for them.

There was silence as nobody had anything really to say. That is except Naruto.

Naruto: Prove it. I can say the clouds are green but that dosen't make it true. Prove you aren't lying.

Lumpus and Slinkman shifted uncomfortably in their chairs.

Slinkman: Do you always let boys challange men?

Then some one else spoke.

Homer: Answer the question.

Lumpus started sweating.

Lumpus: Its only common sense!

There was another outburst of argueing and shouting. In the confusion Naruto slipped back over to Moe.

Moe: Their dispicable. Their like vultures circling a dieing animal. Theres going to be trouble if they stay anylonger.

Naruto: For us? Or for them?

Moe: Them.

Naruto however was thinking over what they had said. The varden were a rebel group who constantly attacked the empire. No one knew who had formed them in the years following Flame Risings rise to power. All that was really known about them was that if you hated the empire, or you were a fugitive and needed to hide, they would accept you the trouble was finding them. They had garnered much sympath in as they constantly evaded the empire.

On the empire the people of Carvahall held a great haterd for the empire it was almost heriditary in nature. They never helped them in years they almost starved and their tax colectors were heartless. Naruto had never heard someone who supported the empire and tore down it's enemy. He ducked as chair went flying from the corner and Moe went over to break up the fight with a club.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Naruto steped out of the tavern to get a breath of air. It was sunset, most people had taken their bussiness indoors to wait until the trubadors came out preform. Naruto was about to take a step but then he noticed Barken coming down the street. Not wanting another arugement he slipped into an alley only to find Wriny and Edward kissing!

He stood there for a moment just watching and then he noticed Jiraya the town pervert hiding in a trash can watching the two love birds while giggling like school girl with foam all over his mouth and his nose looking ready to bleed.

Jiraya: Come on take her shirt off... Please get her to take her shirt off.

Wriny broke the kiss and walked down the alley.

Jiraya: Damnit!

Naruto kicked the can toppling it over sending Jiraya crashing down into the snow. Edward walked down the alley while Naruto walked up next to him.

Naruto: Having a good time?

Edward was silent then he spoke.

Edward: What do you think of Barken?

Naruto: I thought that was obvious?

Jiraya: Umm... A little help here?

Edward: They'll be blood between us when he finds out about Wriny and me.

Naruto was very silent at this and just watched a snowflake float down out of the air

Jiraya: Please help?

Naruto grinned evily.

Naruto: Shall we?

Edward: Might as well.

They ran over to Jiraya's can and kicked it repeatedly then rolled it down a street ran off laughing.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Dinner at Clouds was hearty. His wife Tifa cooked one mean meal. After the dinner they joined the throng of people heading out to the traders camp. Torches and bonfires had melted the snow creating a wide clearing in the snow.

Out of their tents tumbling came the trubadors! They were followed by the much older and stately minstrels. The first stories were all pure entertainment with ridiculous characters, prat falls and pie fights.

Then as the fires got low and everyone drew very close together. Then out of the tent wrapped in a dark green cloak came Ranger. His hair was grey his face line with age. He raised his hads into the air for silence and recited thus.

Ranger: The sands of time are ever moving.

Though we may not be able to stop it we can remember.

I give you now a fable a tale that has been forgotten.

Cherrish it for without you it does not and cannot exist.

Long ago before your grandfathers and yet even their grandfathers were born the dragon riders were formed. To protect and gaurd was their mission and for thousands of years they succceded. They were imortal unless blade or posion took them. For good only were their powers used. Keen of mind and strong of body were and each had the strength of ten men! Under their tutalge tall cities and towers were buil. It was a golden time! The elves were our allies, the dwarves our friends wealth flowed into our cities.

His face darkened.

Ranger: However the riders had their flaws. Although no enemy could defeat them they could not guard against their own. So it was that a young boy Xemnas by name was born in the province of inzelbeth. Which is no more. At ten he was tested as was the custom and it was found that great power existed in him. The riders took him into the ranks and he quickly rose through the ranks to being a full rider. Gifted with a strong body and a sharp mind. Some of the riders saw this as dangerous and tried to warn the others but in their power the riders had grown ignorant and arrogant.

So it was that when his training was complete he took a reckless trip with two friends. They soared into the sanghellies remaining territory, foolishly thinking their new powers would protect them! On a sheet of ice unmelted even in summer they were ambushed in their sleep.

Though his freinds and their dragons were butchered Xemnas slew his attackers. Tragically during the fight a stray arrow peirced his dragons heart. Without the arts to save her she died in his arms. Then were the seeds of madness planted.

Xemnas made his way around seeking death though it did not come to him, though he threw himself against any foe. Soon the Sanghellie and other monsters learned tofear him and fleed before him.

It was in this time that Xemnas came to realized that the riders might grant him another dragon. Guided by this hope he began to make the ardious journey back through the Spine. Territory that he had once rode across effortlessly on a dragons back now took him months to cover so that when he finnaly reached civilisation he was close to death.

A farmer found him lying in the mud and he summoned the riders. A council was called to judge him. Xemnas demanded another dragon. It was then that the riders recognized his madness.

Denied his hope and his request Xemnas came to believe that it was the riders fault his dragon had died. He brooded on this day and night, and as he did he formed a plan for revenge.

He found a simpathetic rider and gained his support. Together they loured and killed an elder rider. When the bloody deed was done Xemnas slew his ally and his dragon. When the riders found him he had blood driping from his hands. With a cry he fled into the night.

Since he was cunning in his madness they could not find him, though they searched long and hard. Xemnas hide himself in a dark place that the riders dared not go there he waited. Then an evil fate occoured. He meet a rider by the name Minato Namikaze strong of body but weak of mind. He convinced to leave a gate unlocked in the citdeal of Illera. He then broke in and stole a dragon hatchling. Then he and Minato fled from the riders.

Minato then entered a dark apprenticeship. He was taught dark secrets that Xemnas had learned from a Shade. Then when his black dragon Xana was fully grown he revealed himself to the world with Minato at his side. They fought and killed any rider they encountered, twelve of the riders joined them for power or revenge against perceived wrongs. They along with Minato became the thirteen forsworn. Together they caused terrible slaughter against the riders and their dragons. With each kill their strenght grew.

Only Sarutobi, leader of the riders could hope to defeat them! He fought to save the remaining dragons from Xemnas! He over powered Xemnas but hesitated with the finnal blow. Then Xemnas smote him on the side.

Wounded and bereved of much of his strenght Sarutobi fleed to Udgart the lonely mountain where he hope to recover strength. But alas, through treachoury he was found and Xemnas fought him again. During the fight Xemnas kicked Sarutobi in the fork of his legs and with that underhanded blow he gained dominace and removed Sarutobi's head with a flaiming sword. Then as power rushed through his veins he declared himself king of all alegasia. And since that day he has ruled us.

With that he steped down and walked away with the trubadors. Naruto noticed a single tear on his face. Hohenheim turned to Edward and Naruto.

Hohenheim: Consider youselves lucky I have only hjeard this tale twice in my life. If the empire knew that Ranger had recited it he wouldn't live to see another month. He's a brave man to say the least.

* * *

Ranger24: And this ends one very long chapter. My fingers need a real break now. So what is the stone? Why was I crying? Is Jirya still in that can? Why am I asking you all of these questions that you really don't have to answer? Find out next time! Read and review! Oh and yeah I'M BROM! 


	6. Chapter 5:  Fates gift

Ranger24: Now we sort of meet our Saphira! Sort of.

Oh and to Chibi I might be able to help you with rvb. I tried to write one earlier on however I got bored of it. Season one was kind of dull.

And to Shadow syndicate... YOU COULD HAVE TOLD SOME PEOPLE THAT STORIES ARE BEING DELETED FOR INCLUDING FLAME RISING! No offense man. Sorry just had to get that out.

Chapter 5: Fates gift.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The night after their return from carvahal Naruto decided to test the egg in the same ways Jummba had. He took out three tools a soft mallet, a little hammer, and his handy dandy kunia knife. He started with the mallet and tapped the stone, a cool note reverbarated through the room. Satisfied he brought out the hammer and struck it again. This time the note was clearer and a little higher in pitch. Then he tried the knife. The stone released the clearest note yet. As it did he thought he heard a little squek.

Tried he got into bed and set the stone on his night stand then fell asleep.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Naruto shot up in his sleep! An insecent peeping reverbarated throughout his room. He drew out his knife just in case. It was to high pitched to be a mouse. He picked up the stone a craddled it in his arms. There came the sound again from his arms! He looked down, the stone was peeping! He waited until it subsided and then put it vack on the night stand. But kept his knife ready.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

He was woken again! The stone was rocking back and forth and chirping all of the while!

Naruto: OH FOR THE LOVE OF!!

He pulled on his clothes cursing. He didn't care how valuable the stone might be he was going to take it out back and bury it! Suddenly it fell of the table and rolled around. Nartuo stared at it knife drawn.

Then suddnely cracks appeared on it's surface then an angular head poked out and the egg shattered. Naruto gasped. Standing before him, licking itself clean, was a dragon hatchling! It wasn't a stone it was an egg!

The dragon looked at him curiously as he sat down on the bed. The flapped up beside him using it's tiny wings. It was no larger than a kitten. It nibbled his sleeve and he drew back. It koud at him looking at him with sad puppy pout eyes. He reached out and scratched it on the head.

The moment he did a wave of icey energy shot through him for toes to nose! He heard in his head the clanging of bells and a scream of rage! He flooped back on his bed completly numb! Slowly warth crept back into his body. He looked at his right hand and there on it a silvery white oval appeared.

He felt suddenly as though an invisible wall had vanished from his mind allowing it to roam freely. HE drew back from the new sense in fear. Suddenly a ravenous hunger struck him. He himself didn't feel hungery but something else did. He looked at the dragon who still had the pout face on. Naruto sighed and stood up.

Naruto (thinking): This is not good.

He went to the kitchen and came back with a few strips of meat. He cut them up and proffered them to the dragon who began snapping them up at once, after a quick sniff of course. When there was only one peice of meat left the dragons belly was bulgeing. He offered the last peice of meat. The dragon consider it for a moment then lazily snapped it up.

Full it curled up in warm ball on his bed. Naruto scratched it again but this time the energy didn't shock him. He now had to think. If he raised the dragon he could become a rider. And if he did the empire would kill him and his family unless he swore algeance to the king. The simplest solution was to kill the dragon but the idea was disgusting. Dragons were to revered to do such a thing. Naruto laid him self down on his bed and the dragon curled it self up on his chest.

Naruto (Thinking): I'll figure this out in the morning.

With that he finnaly fell asleep.

Ranger24: So the egg has hatched and the story finnaly starts to get going. I am afraid however I'll have to put this on hold for a week or two I'm going to Texas for thanksgiving. In the meantime read and review!.


	7. Chapter 6:  Fire side chat

Ranger24: Well I'm back from texas. I tell you it was preety crazy. Espacilly when you have two dogs in the car one of whom can't stop whining about wanting to go out side and see all the people. And man can my grandma make a mean smoked turkey! But enough about that. On with the story!

See if you can spot our dragons name in this 3000 word chapter! This is the longset chapter yet!

Warning!: This chapter contains pokemon slaughter.

A/N: It's only dittos and those suck.

Warning!: This chapter contains a lot of important information please pay close attention!

Blah Talking

Blah _Thinking

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Fire side chat

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next few days followed in an eazy manner. Naruto had taken the dragon out into the woods to live while he worked on the farm. He buried the egg fragments in the back of the barn. Edward and Hohenheim took only a little notice to the fact that he was spending a lot of time out side. He also found it easy to hide the mark on his palm with dirt and grime.

The dragon however was growing at an enormous rate. In the first week alone it tripled in size! He would often take it on little walks through the woods. It was an unbeleivably bright shade of blue! The strange little link he had with it was growin as well. He discovered he could transmit images to it and in this manner and it seemed to begin to understand what he was showing. Slowly however and with many stumbles. He also tried to find out wether it was a male or female but he found no distinguishing marks.

He often considered showing it the rest of the family just to get it out in the open. It hunted only in the spine but it was leaving stuble traces. Such as giant dung heeps. However he wanted to do two things first. One he wanted to give it a name. And two he wanted to learn more about dragons in general. That meant he needed to speak with Ranger master of epics and legends, the only places where dragon lore survived under Xemnas's rule. So when Edward went into town to get a chisel repaired he voluntered to accompany.

The night before they left he went to visit the dragon. With a flicker of his thought it came. It was now larger than a horse and its wings were like a thunder. There was also a small notch in its neck spikes that was large enough for him to sit. He took it for a walk then spoke.

Naruto: Okay I have to go into town tomorrow.

The dragon grunted in discomfort. He tried to soothe it with a calm mental picture. However that didn't help at all. He impressed upon it that he had to leave but he would come back. After about a minute its face grew solomen. The a voice floated through his head.

Dragon: Naruto.

He stood there his jaw wide open then he ran for it. In a matter of minutes he was out of the woods and racing back to the farm the voice floating through his head.

Dragon: Naruto.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The next day Naruto strolled up to Rangers cabin passing Jairyia who was still in the trash can wedged in to tightly.

Jairyia: Hello. A little help here? I need to eat.

Rangers cabin was small with a shingled roof and round windows. The door knoob of brass was just below the iron knocker fashioned in the shape of an egale. He reach for it only to hear a gruff voice behind him.

Ranger: What do you want boy?

Naruto whirled around to see Ranger standing a few feet away leaning on a wooden staff with a wooden dragon carved into it. His hair was messy and very grey he looked at least twenty years past his prime. His dark brown eyes had circles around them. However apart from his hair and eyes he seemed to be in his early thirties with. He was wearing a dark green cloak that was wrapped around him to keep out the cold. It was patched and frayed with age but some how the orginal color was still visible. He was normaly really grouchy but he always was willing to take time out of his day for Naruto.

Naruto: Ummm... I want to ask some questions about the dragon riders and dragons in general while Edwards getting a chisel fixed.

Ranger sighed and walked over to the door fumbleing with a ring of keys.

Ranger: Well come on in then this will take a while.

Ranger unlocked the door and they steped in side. To say the least the house was a mess. Scrolls were piled on chairs. A desk in the corner was buried in a massive mountian of papers and books. The one book shelf was over following with books and papers. On a small rather empty table was a mid size sword and a small clump of knives. Naruto eyed the weapons closely. They were of the finest make. Ranger went over to the fire place and threw a lit match onto the old logs and they ignited instantly. Then he set a kettle of water to boil while he cleared off a pair of chairs. In one of these Naruto sat down in. Naruto glanced at the fire place and saw a long thin something wrapped in clothe on the mantel.

Naruto: Man Ranger have you ever heard of a spring cleaning?

Ranger popped a peice of bubble gum into his mouth and he gave Naruto a very cross look.

Ranger: You want me to answer your questions or not?

Naruto: Shutting up now.

Ranger: Good.

He blew a bubble until it popped.

Ranger: Well before we start I need to know what exact areas you want to know about. The subject of dragons is a very complex subject. If you wanted to know the whole story, with every minor detail noted, we would still be here when winter comes a knocking again.

Naruto: Umm... how about how where dragons came from, why were the riders formed, and what made them so speacil?

Ranger: Well that shortens the search request. Scholars have devouted entire lives to decerning fact from fiction in dragon lore. If you believed everything you hear about the riders in the stories you'd think them to have the powers and abilites of a lesser god! Luckly you've shortened the range of the topic to the key topics and the base of it all. However you should get comfortable this will probably take almost all day. I shall start with the first item as it is an important base for our other topics.

Naruto sat back in his chair while Ranger gazed into the fire then he spoke.

Ranger: Dragons have no begining unless it lies in the creation of this land itself and if they have and end it will be when this world is no more. They along with the dwarfs and a few others are the true inhabitants of this land. It was like this for centuaries until the elves came over the sea on their silver ships.

Naruto: Where did the elves come from, do they really exist, and why are they called the fair folk?

Rangers eyes flashed with sudden venom at being interupted.

Ranger: Don't interupt! If you want to explore every obsucre peice of information we'll be here for one thousand years.

Naruto: I'm sorry.

Ranger smiled.

Ranger: Oh don't bother. Its alright to be curious. Not many people want to know about our history. And those that do often are disuaded by religous authorities or the monarchy. If you must know the elves are not myths. And they are called the fair folk because they are on average very good looking. Often their men are mistaken for very hot human females.

Naruto had an anime sweat drop.

Naruto: Okay to much information there.

Ranger: Ditto... Oh shit!

A Ditto jumps through a window breaking, the glass, and turns into a replica of Tom Cruise. Ranger sighed.

Ranger: Close your eyes this will be bloody.

Ranger drew out the short sword and swung it just before Naruto could shut his eyes.

SLICE!!

Naruto opened his eyes to see Ranger throwing the dead Ditto out the window. Wiping his sword on the window sil he slid it back into its sheath.

Ranger: Cursed Dittos, now I need to... oh double shit.

Another Ditto jumped another window, breaking more glass, and transformed into Rosie O'Donald. Ranger drew out his sword again. This time Naruto closed his eyes in time.

SLICE!!

Ranger threw the second Ditto on top of the first and sat down.

Ranger: Take to heart this advice. Never make a pokemons name into an everyday word or else you'll have to start killing it on a regular basis and they can't be easily disposed of.

At that moment the kettle sang and Ranger sighed.

Ranger: Interuptions. Interuptions!

He got up again and poured the water into two seperate mugs of hot choclate and handed one to Naruto.

Ranger: Drink up. Nothing like coco by the fire.

Naruto took a sip but it scoled his tounge. Ranger set his own mug down.

Ranger: The elves come from what they call Allaleia. Though no one but they knows what or where this place is.

Now the elves were a proud race and strong in magic. In those days they percieved Dragons as just animals. From this beleif rose a deadly mistake. A brash elven youth hunted and killed a dragon as he would a stag. Angered the dragons massed together and killed the elf. But the blood letting did not end there. The dragons launched a full scale attack on the entire elven nation.

Dissmaed the elves tired to put an end to hostilites but could find no way to communicate with the dragons. To put it in short of a rather large series of unfortunate events, there was a very long and very bloody war that both sides later regreted. At first the elves fought only to defend themselves but the dragons ferocity eventually forced them on to attack.

This continued on for five years and would have gone on for much longer if an elf named Naruto hadn't found a dragon egg.

Naruto was shocked to hear his own name.

Naruto (thinking): Why was I named after an elf?

Ranger: Yes Naruto your namesake was the first dragon rider. Now no one knows why that egg was abandoned. Some say its parents were killed in an elven attack. Others say that the dragons left it on perpose. Naruto saw the value of raising a freindly dragon. In secert he cared for it and in the custom of the anceint language he named it Bibdaum. When Bibdaum was fully grown they traveled together amongst the elves and the dragons. Until finnaly, thanks to Naruto and Bibdaum peace treaties were formed. To ensure that war would never break out again the riders were formed. Inationly they were only meant as a means of comunication between the elves and dragons, however over the years they were given ever more power.

Naruto couldn't help it he had to ask a question.

Naruto: I don't understand where were we when this all happened?

Ranger raised an eye brow and blew a bubble then popped it.

Ranger: We?

Naruto: You know all of us.

He waved his right hand.

Naruto: Humans in general.

Ranger chukled.

Ranger: We are no more native to this land then the elves. It took our ancestors another three centuaries to arrive here and even longer to join the riders.

Naruto: That can't be! People have always been here. We've always lived in Palencar.

Ranger: That may be true for a few generations but beyond that no. Ask around you'll find that their aren't that many people who have been here very long. It isn't even true for you Naruto. Even though you consider yourself apart of Hohenheim's family and rightly so, your father was not from here.

Naruto however couldn't accept that. This was his home no matter who his father was or where he was from.

Naruto: Were the Sangheilli here when the riders were formed?

Ranger: No. They followed the elves across the sea like ticks seeking blood. It was partly because of them that the riders were so valued for their battle prowess and their ability to keep the peace. Now I beleive I have answered two of your questions.

Naruto: Were the dragons very smart?

Ranger: What do you think they were morons? Who could the elves form alleinces and peace treaties with dumb brutes.

Naruto: But they were animals.

Ranger: They were no more animals then you or I. For some reason people credit the riders and forget all about the dragons reguarding them as an exotic method of traveling from one place to another. But the riders great feats were only possible because of the dragons. Who many men would draw sword when they knew a giant fire breathing lizard, one with more natural cunning then a king can even dream of, would soon be there to end the violence? Eh!

When Ranger calmed down and sat back in his chair Naruto asked his next question.

Naruto: How long did they live?

Ranger: They could live on for thousands of years and even longer unless their riders were killed.

Naruto: But how does anyone know that! If they only lived as long as the riders they could onlly live to be sixty or seventy.

Ranger: You forget that the dragons were magical. They affected everything in strange ways. A human rider might develop pointed ears though they were never as prominanent as those of an elf. The most common side effect was extended life or imortallity..

Naruto almost had to wrentch his hands to his chairs arms to keep himself from touching his ear tips. The dragon wasn't just affecting his mind but also his body. He also couldn't imagen watching those on while he just carried on with life.

Naruto: How big did they get?

Ranger: No one is queit sure. The dragons nevered stopped growing, the oldest among them could have passed have passed as large hills. That is before the empire killed them. The basterds.

Naruto gulped. How was he going to hide his dragon in the years to come. He still had a lot of questions.

:Naruto: How many Dragons are left?

Ranger furrowed his brow.

Ranger: That is a very big mystery to day. How many dragons escaped Xemnas's murderous slaughter? He spared those that joined him but those were only the twisted dragons of the forsworn. And even those are now dead. If there are any dragons left in these lands they will have hidden themselves in places and ways so that the emipre will never find them.

Naruto: I know I heard your story last time I was in town.

Ranger: Story!

His voice was filled with indgination and anger.

Ranger: If it was just a story then the rumors of my death are true and you are speaking to a ghost! Respect the past. You may never know how it will affect you.

As soon as Ranger had calmed down Naruto spoke.

Naruto: I heard their hides sparkled like gemstones.

Ranger's eye brows drew very close together.

Ranger: You heard right. A group of them might look like a living rainbow. But who told you that?

Naruto searched his mind for an excuse.

Naruto: A trader in Moe's tavern.

Ranger: Hmm.

Naruto decided to try his luck on the trader charade.

Naruto: I also heard that the riders could hear their dragons thoughts.

Ranger's eyes flashed.

Ranger: That isn't true. Its not in any of the stories and I know them all. Who is this trader who claims to know so much about Dragons.

Naruto: I don't remember.

Ranger sat back in his chair giving Naruto a little more room to think.

Naruto: _I really need a name for it._

Naruto: I've been trying to remember the name of a certain dragon but it keeps sliping away. Could you help me out?

Ranger shrugged.

Ranger: There was Spyro, Skyran, and Fang who fought the giant sea snake. Then there were Lou, Mushu, Jake...

He listed off along list of names. Then at the last he whispered one more very quietly.

Ranger: And Cortana.

Naruto downed the last of his coco. As he did he noticed that snow was falling through the broken windows.

Naruto: Umm... I think you need to get those fixed.

Ranger: Eh... I'll board them up until I can find some glass to replace them.

Naruto: Yeah those Dittos are... OH SNAP!

A third Ditto jumped in and turned into Micheal Jackson. Ranger swore and drew out his sword but before he could Naruto threw his kunai knife into the Ditto's neck. Ranger dragged it out front then came back in slamming the door behind himself..

Naruto: Well I had better get going.

Ranger: What? No questions about dragon mating? No requests for breath taking areil combat? I thought we'ed be here all week.

Naruto: I got what I wanted. So see yah! And good bye.

Ranger: Alright get going if you must. Come back anytime. Also tell me if you remember the name of that trader. I wouldn't mind having a little chit chat with him.

Naruto: I will thanks!

Naruto steped out into the snow, avoiding the bodies and the small pool of blood.

* * *

Ranger24: And that feels like a good place to end this chapter. If you must know those three Ditto celibrties were later eaten by Jairya for food due to the fact he is stuck in that can.

Any ways I have a lot of work to do so the updates may come slowly. But anyways read and reviews. Still wishing I could get a copy of assassin's creed, looks awesome. But anywho! Read and review! And never say Ditto! Oh snap!

Ditto 4: Ditto!

Ditto 4 turns into Britney Spears. Ranger pulls out his sword and beheads the evil woman/Ditto.

Ranger24: Okay agian. Read and review. Please! I wrote and reworte this chapter three times to get it just right!


	8. Chapter 7:  A name of power

Ranger24: Man its only a few weeks left before christmas. Stores are holding sales, air ports are flooding with people, and all of the realy cool stuff is coming out. Only problem? I'M BROKE!!! How am I going to by my presents with zero dollars and zero cents!

Well enough about my problems on with the story!

Now we fully meet our Saphira! I credit Shadow Synidacate with the idea. And he said it was crazy. I say it was genius!

Also any mental convesation will be italized remember that now.

* * *

Chapter 7: A name of power.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naruto meet up with Ed on the edge of town. As they walked back to the farm Ed spoke.

Ed: There was a stranger from Therinsford at Cloud's today.

Therinsford was a much larger town in the southern end of Palencar valley.

Naruto: What was his name?

Ed: Bender he needed some sockets from Cloud.

Naruto: Dosen't Therinsford have its own smith?

Ed: He isn't skilled enough. Benders expanding his mill and offered me a job!

Naruto had a bad feeling in his gut that this would lead to trouble. Millers worked year round grinding whatever grain people gave them too make flower. It was dangerous work, millers often were missing a finger or two to the massive grind stones.

Naruto: Why do you care?

Ed: I'm going to take the job.

Naruto: What! Why? We've always made it through the tuff times. And you know how Hehenheim feels about us leaving!

Ed: Its not for the whole of us.

Naruto: Than whats are you taking the job for?

Ed lowered his head.

Ed: I want to marry.

Naruto stoped dead in his tracks. He had to get a quick confirmation.

Naruto: Wriny?

Ed noodded.

Naruto: Well can't it wait? Like till planting?

Ed laughed.

Ed: No. Planting is when I'll be needed most the best time for me to go is right now while all we do is wait for the seasons to change.

Naruto: I'm not sure Hohenheim will like this idea.

In truth he was the one who didn't like it. Not one bit.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

As soon as they got home Naruto went to visit the dragon. Aware now it was an equel he approached with caution. He called it with a flicker of his thought. In under a minute there was a thunder of flaping wings as it approached.

Dragon: _Naruto._

Naruto: Is that all you can say?

Dragon: _Yes._

Naruto did a double take. Now it had a sense of humor. The dragon seemed to wonder what was wrong so Naruto old it. He spoke on and on his emotions boiling. When he was finished he punched a tree with a curse.

Naruto: I just don't want him to go!

The Dragon set its head beside him staring at him with those big blue eyes. Naruto looked at it thoughfully.

Naruto: You need a name. I heard some intreasting ones while I was in town.

He racked his mind to remember the large amount of names he had been told by Ranger until he found to he liked.

Naruto: How about Louh Shin our his succsessor Jake. Both were great dragons.

Dragon: _No. Naruto._

Naruto: Thats my name and you can't have it.

Naruto tried a few more but the dragon rejected them all. It seemed to be laughing at something he couldn't see or figure out.

Naruto: Zippo he slew the...

Thats when it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Naruto: That's the problem! I've been chooseing male names! Your a girl dragon!

Dragon: _Yes._

Naruto, now knowing what to look for he started thinking again. He toyed with Hailey but that wouldn't fit, after all it was the name of a pink dragon. He also rejected Lily and Sarah. He was almost about to give up when he remembered the very last name Ranger had told him.

Naruto: Are you Cortana?

The dragon seemed pleased with the name.

Cortana: _Yes._

Naruto sighed. That was one less worry to concern himself with. Cortana hummed happily.

* * *

Ranger24: Good news! Halo 3 will be back up and running by firday! And LOTR redo will be up in december! I also apologize for the extreme shortness of this chapter I just had to get it out of the way.

Anyways read and review. I also thank everyone for their suggestions for Saphira they are all apprecated.


	9. Chapter 8:  Strangers in carvahall

Ranger24: Now things start to get darker and trouble starts brewing.

* * *

Chapter 8: Strangers in Carvahall.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dinner was very silent that night. Naruto knew what was coming but it wasn't until they were almost finished that Ed spoke up.

Ed: I've been offered a job at Therinsfords mill and have decided to take it.

Hohenheim chewed his food slowly then set back in his chair.

Hohenheim: Why?

Ed explained his reasons.

Hohenheim: I see.

That was Hohenheim's only coment untill Edward finished. Finnaly he sat up.

Hohenheim: Naruto did you know about this.

Naruto noodded

Naruto: Its crazy.

Hohenheim looked at Edward.

Hohenheim: When do you leave?

Ed: What?

Hohenheim: When do you leave.

Hohenheim smiled.

Hohenheim: You thought I'd try and stop you? I was hoping you'd get married soon. It'l be good to see this family growing again.l Wriny will be lucky to have you.

Ed smiled and sat back in his chair.

Hohenheim: So when do you leave.

Ed: As soon as Bender comes to get the sockets.

Hohenheim: Which will be in?

Ed: About a week.

Hohenheim: Good we have time.

He stood up.

Hohenheim: In the mean time lets do the dishes.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The next few days were very different from what they had been at the farm. There were small signs that Edward was leaving. Things missing from the walls, Hohenheim making Edward a pack, and a strange emptiness in the house. Also Naruto and Edwards relathonship was now very strained. They only spoke to one another if they had to and when they did the words didn't come easily.

Naruto found comfort in hanging around with Cortana. She was as complex as any human. Everyday he learned a little more a bit her personallity. She once caught an eagle but she let it go. When he asked her why she said...

Cortana: No hunter of the skies should die on the ground pined like prey, better to die on the wing.

Finnaly they day came however that Edward had to leave. Breakfast was quite. As soon as it was finished Edward hefted his pack. Naruto would be accomanying Ed as far as Cloud's forge. THey asked Hohenheim to come along but he said he was to old. After some good advice they left the house.

As they reached the road Ed looked back at the farm.

Ed: There is our whole world.

Naruto: And a good one to.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

At the forge Naruto finnaly meet Bender. A tall silver robot with big yellow eyes and a little rod thing on his head. The forge was littered with items that were all hand made. There pitch forks, hammers, flails, tongs, shovels, sycthes, chisels, wrenchs, mallets, and other assorted hardware. As soon as they entered Bender smiled taking a puff on a cigar.

Bender: He Edman!

Ed: Its Edward.

Bender: And don't tell me this guy must be your brother.

Ed: No Naruto's my cousin.

Bender: Well no harm done.

He looked Naruto up and down.

Bender: You know kid I could have given you a job to but Ed here took the only one.

He turned to Ed and started explaining to him how a mill worked and what he in particular was going to be doing. Then Cloud entered carrying several small bundles.

Cloud: Their ready to go.

Bender: Alright! Let's get this show on the road then!

Cloud took Naruto aside.

Cloud: What do you think of him?

Naruto: Hes odd. But freindly.

Cloud: Naruto you remember that stone you got into trouble with Barken about?

Naruto noodded.

Cloud: As soon as you get home get rid of it.

Naruto was about to ask why but Cloud answered his question before he could ask it.

Cloud: Two men wearing dark cloaks arrived in town. They start asking questions about whether a stone like the one you found had been found. Naturally no one told them anything. But I can name a few people who would talk.

At that moment one of Cloud's sons, Sora, poked his head into the room and coughed in what sounded like Barken. Naruto gulped. Whoever had sent Cortana's egg into the spine might have tracked it down!

Cloud: I'll keep em off you as best as I can. You just get home.

Naruto: Thanks.

Naruto went back into the forge wear he found Bender and Edward ready to go. Naruto held out his hand.

Naruto: Well I guess this is good bye for a while.

Edward: You're not going to stay?

Naruto: Theres not much of a need to.

They shook hands.

Edward: See you in a month or two.

Naruto: Good bye.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Naruto steped out of the forge and into the cold air. It was still winter and it was as cold as hell. He however wasn't going to follow Cloud's advice. He first wanted to see if he could find out who these strangers were or atleast to get a look at them.

As he passed Jairya's trash can he heard several voices one was clearly Barken's the other two were unfamilar but they spoke in a strange hiss. The mark on his palm itched slightly. Naruto crept to the edge of the alley and gazed out at the street. Barken stood infront of two hump backed figures completly concealed by dark cloaks.

Barken: I told you! He has it! I swear he does! He came into my shop and started trying to sell me it!

???: Can you confirm this?

Barken: Just ask around plenty of people know about!

???: They have been rather uncoperative.

Barken: I swear the boy had the blue rock with him said he found in the spine!

The two figures looked at eachother and their was a strange clicking sound.

???: Your information has been usefull. We will not forget you.

Barken muttered something and walked off. Naruto was a bout to go back into the alley when the figures turned around and looked right at him! He couldn't see their faces but he suddenly felt as though he were frozen in place! He struggled to move but his legs wouldn't budge! The strangers started to make their way forward hands moving to the hilts of swords!

Ranger: Naruto?

The strangers hissed and drew back. Instantly the power holding him in place was broken. He fell to his knees. Ranger ran up to him and helped him to his feet.

Ranger: Are you alright?

Naruto: Yeah just feel a little ill.

Ranger: Than home is the best place for you.

Jairya: Wait! Please help! I'm getting hungery! Those dittos only lasted three days!

Ranger: Oh shut up!

He walked Naruto to the road and then shook his hand. As he drew it back Naruto's right mitten fell off. He stooped down to pick it up.

Ranger: Clumsy of me. Sorry.

He hand it back to Naruto. But as he did he turned Naruto's handd palm up rubbing the dirt of. There on his hand was the silver white oval. Naruto snatched the mitten and rammed it onto his hand and ran off down the road when he looked back he saw Ranger walking away humming a tune to himself.

* * *

Ranger24: Oh Crap! Stupid Barken! Naruto had better get home before its to late! I also apoligize for skiping Hohenheim's last words to Ed. I just forgot what he said. Read and review!

Also LOTR redo will have some new scenes in it! Including...

Junior vs the Balrog!

Pikachu and Junior kung fu fighting orcs!

Church explaining the whole crazy story of blood gulch.

Me in a bad day.

The extended mushy stuff. (Still I am stuck single.)


	10. Chapter 9:  Flight of destiny

Ranger24: Time for a hell to break loose!

* * *

Chapter 9: Flight of destiny.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naruto ran back to the farm wishing he had his bow instead of just his knife. When he got their he could see Hohenheim working out in the feilds. Fear gripped him as he thought franticly. He had two options. One tell Hohenheim and run or two tell Cortana first then get Hohenheim and run. He decided on the later of the two and reached out with his mind.

Naruto: Cortana!

In a rush of thundering wind she came eyes sharp and alert.

Cortana: What happened?

Naruto: There were strangers in town looking for your egg.

He sent her a quick mental picture of what the strangers. When he did she roared ferociously! Naruto covered his ears.

Naruto: Whats wrong?

Cortana: Blood spilled, eggs shattered, souls killed, murders and traitors!

Naruto tried to calm her down but to no avail. In a last ditch effort he tried climbing into the hollow of her back. This was a mistake he would regret for the rest of his life.

The instant he was in the hollow Cortana opened her wings and with a mighty flap they shot into the air! Naruto yelled in terror grabbing onto her neck spikes too keep from falling off! She rose higher and higher and then shot of to the mountains!

Wind lashed at him like dozens of whips! The rush of air rapidly began to dry his eyes. He tried to get Cortana to land but she couldn't her him. Her mind was surrounded by a feirce wall of defence! He pushed against it desprate to be heard! He pushed at its weak points, underminded its strong points, and fought fercoiusly! But to no avial.

Finnally as the sky grew dark Cortana landed. Naruto stumbled off Cortana's back. The instant his feet hit the ground he collapsed. He looked down at his legs. He couldn't see so he felt his pants. They were damp and it didn't seem to be piss. Horrifed he pulled of the ruined faboric and winced. All of the skin on his legs between his thighs and knees had been rubbed off. He quickly checked his... dongol as well glad to see it was still in place but injuries hurt like hell.

Cortana's mind was finnaly open however. Underneath her anger he sensed fear as well. He could also sense that she was sorry for his injuries but not her actions that caused them.

Naruto: What hell did you do all that for!

Cortana didn't answer.

Naruto: What is it about those people that scared you?

Cortana: Death is a posion.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He had had to think very fast.

Naruto (thinking): I'm in the spine I know that. But I don't know where stuck with a crazy dragon. Hohenheim is in danger and the only way to get to the farm fast enough is by flying and I can't endure that anymore. Night is falling... I can't believe I figured all of that out.

Naruto: I'm going to freeze to death if you don't make a shelter or something.

Cortana seemed relevied that he had changed the subject.

Cortana: Don't worry. Dragons don't breath fire for nothing.

Naruto: But you can't breath fire. Your not old enough.

Cortana: So? You still just curl up under my wings and by my belly. That should keep out the cold.

Naruto sighed.

Naruto: Fine but scrape the snow off first it'll be a little more comfortable.

With a sweep of her tail Cortana cleared the snow drifts about herself. Once she did Naruto tried to stand up but his legs wouldn't budge.

Naruto: Umm... a little help here?

Cortana used her long neck to make a walking rail for him. With difficulty he pulled himself along by her neck spikes. When he reached the bare patch of ground she had cleared he stummbled into it. She closed her wings over him making a living tent for him. As he set his head down on the ground a single tear rolled down his face.

Naruto: What the hell have I done?

* * *

Ranger24: And there I must end this chapter. If I could say anything Naruto is in one of the three worst situations out there. Being stuck with a crazy dragon. The other to are challanging mother Nature and the other is being stuck with your mother in law.

Also I just recently came up with some more sences for my LOTR Redo both break the forth wall!

Carlton, Ranger, and Caboose argue over which is better. A hummer, a Mongoose, or an MO8B Main Battle scorpin class tank.

Tucker and Axel aruge over whos got the hotter chick.

Church gives his plan of how they steal the reds supplies!

Read and review!


	11. Chapter 10:  Horror

Ranger24: Now we pick up where we left off.

* * *

Chapter 10: Horror.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Naruto awoke he thought the sky had fallen on top of him. He put out his hand and touched the thin membrane that made up Cortana's wings. He banged on the side of her scales.

Naruto: Hey wake up!

Cortana yawned and lifted her wing up so he could crawl out. Now that it was morning Naruto recognized where he was. This was the same place where amongst a whole lot of noise he had found Cortana's egg. This raised a lot of questions in his head but then he reasoned that his memories probably had given her enough information to find it.

He grabbed a fallen branch and with a little work made an improvised crutch and hobbled over to a near by iced over stream. Using his knife he broke ice and splashed some water on his face then took a long drink.

He then hobbled back over to Cortana who was just lying there doing absoultely nothing. He sat down on the snow. He had to get back to the farm. There might still be time to warn Hohenheim.

Naruto: Will you take me back to the farm now?

Cortana: No.

Naruto: I know you don't want to but we have a debt to Hohenheim. He has cared for me and through me you.

Cortana snarled slightly.

Naruto: What will be said of us in the years to come? I can hear it now the story of the rider and his cowardly dragon. That we hid while my uncle was in danger? Your a dragon! Even a shade would fear you yet you hide like a frightened rabbit!

He meant to anger here and it worked. She stood up glaring at him.

Cortana: Blood will meet blood. I will fight. Because of debt owed. But into foolishness we fly.

Naruto ripped the sleeves off his shirt and wrapped them about his legs. It wasn't much but it might help protect him from the scales a little better. He climbed onto her back.

Naruto: Fly lower and faster. Time is of the essence.

Cortana: Hold on.

And with that she took of and shot down towards the valley, keeping close to the tree tops. Naruto gritted his teeth as the cold air hit him again but atleast since they were lower there wasn't as much force to it. Soon the farm came into sight.

Naruto: Land in the feilds Cortana!

She went straight into the barely feild which was buried under snow. As soon as she hit the ground Naruto scrambled off. His legs were bleeding again from the scabs. He looked up and saw to his horror utter devistation.

The house was gone. All that was left were bits of burnt wood and beri. The chimey was a pile of ruined bricks. The barn was a pile of flattened wood and burn timbers! The animals were gone either killed or frightened off. Naruto sank to his knees.

Cortana: Murders.

Naruto: We don't know that!

Naruto he shook angrily. He picked up a peice of wood which mostly collapsed into ash at his very touch. Cortana just gazed out over the destruction. Naruto made his way over to the road ignoring the pain in his legs. There he could see the foot prints of heavy boots. Suddenly his eyes seemed to grow bleary.

Naruto (Thinking): Am I going blind?

He touched his hands to his face and found tears on them. Cortana walked over to him.

Cortana: Sadness breds here.

Naruto whirled around anger all over him.

Naruto: Look at this!

He pointed to the ruined house and barn.

Naruto: This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't dragged me off! We could've warned Hohenheim! Its your fault he didn't get away!

He sank to his knees again.

Cortana: Take comfort Little one. All might not be lost. If I'm not mistaken there are only to sets of foot prints heading to the farm and the same leaving. And it looks like they came away with about the same weight as when the arrived.

Naruto glanced at the tracks again.

Naruto: Your right!

He ran for the farm.

Cortana: Yeah I'll just go check in the forest.

The moment he reached the large berie pile that was the house he started diging, ignoring the large amount of splinters he was taking. Suddenly there came a whezz from behind him! Naruto whirled around to see a burnt hand sticking out of a pile of rubble!

Naruto: Uncle!

He started tearing away at the bits of wood trying desperatly to get his uncle free! There was a marginally intact beam of wood however that with stood any attempt to move it. He heaved with all his might but to no avail!

Naruto: Cortana! Help!

In less than a minute she was there. Using her teeth like a crane she lifted the beam off Hohenheim! Naruto draged him out and Cortana let the beam fall to the ground. Naruto cursed under his breath.

Hohenheim was barley alive. His clothes were all but gone. His body was covered in bruises and signs of torture but worst of all were long, deep, and ragged burns! His breath was raspy and came with struggle.

Naruto: We have to get him to Tsunade!

Draging his uncle they left the house. As soon as they reached the road Naruto looked at Cortana.

Naruto: Can you lift us both?

Cortana: I must. But landing will be awkward.

Naruto: Hang on.

He grabbed a mostly intact board and some slighlty brunt rope. Cortana pocked holes in the board where Naruto looped the rope around her neck and placed Hohenheim on the board. As he did Hohenheim's hand fell open holding a peice of black colthe it was exactly like the robes that the strangers had been wearing. He stuffed it in his pocket the hopped onto Cortana's back

Naruto: Follow the road you'll have more room to land.

Cortana: I might be seen.

Naruto: It dosen't matter now!

Cortana lifted into the air and shot towards the village as she did however her wing strokes slowed and her tounge started to hang out her mouth. Finnaly she landed just under one and quarter mile from the village. Naruto rolled off her.

Cortana: Can't go on. Have to rest.

Naruto noodded, untieing Hohenheim's litter from around her neck.

Naruto: Find a safe place to hide I'll get him to town.

Cortana: Becareful.

And with that she made for the mountains. Naruto grabbed the ropes and pulled. His legs pained him with each step and wind blew in his face. Each step seemed harder than the last. He stumbled into the snow once but kept going. It was a battle between his will, his body, and the elements, a battle he refused to lose!

When he was nearly one half mile from the village he saw some one running towards him. It was Ranger. The left side of his head was scabbed from some injury. As he reached him Naruto felt himself fall forward into the snow and knew no more.

* * *

Ranger24: Oww the side of my face. I'll tell you about what happened in a chapter or two but until next time read and review! 


	12. Chapter 11:  Death Watch

Ranger24: I'm back. With a new chapter! Little disapointed with the lack in reviews lately. Where is everbody? Please tell me you all didn't join the Peace corp!

* * *

Chapter 12: Death watch.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dreams roiled through Naruto's minded bending a moving to their own wills. He saw a group of around a dozen people riding on proud horses. Many had silver hair and two, who were taller than the rest, were arm and arm. He couldn't see their faces because their faces were hidden by hoods. They followed a lonely river until they arrived at a silver ship. Slowly the figurres boarded until only one remained on the shore. He threw back his head and loosed a long aching cry. The ship set out with out breeze or oars, out into the flat silent ocean. Then is the dream began to end he glimpsed two dragons in the sky.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A ceaseless rocking was the first thing Naruto heard when he woke up. He sat up. He was almost naked and in a bed. In the corner sleeping, with an empty bottle of sake in her hands, was Tsunade the town healer. Naruto pulled the sheets off himself. His legs had been bandaged. He racked his mind trying to remember everything.

Naruto (thinking): Okay I got back to the farm Cortana went physco and draged me off to the spine. I am definatly not going to fly with out something a little more comfortable then my pants between me and her scales. Then we stayed their all night then we went back to the farm after some persuasion. Hohenhiem was out cold the house was destroyed, I hope we had insurance. Then we dragged him back to town but Cortana had to leave to rest and hide. Then I ran into Ranger and there was all of that blood and then I fainted. Damn. I wonder what happened to Ranger there was all of that blood. I hope Cortana's alright. She's probably to far away to call right now to check though.

As he finished his musings Tsunade woke up. Yawning she noticed he was awake to and sighed.

Tsunade: Well your finnaly awake. I was begining to think you'd never wake up.

Naruto: How long have I been here?

Tsunade: Two days.

With a pang of discomfort in his stomach he relaized that it had been three days since he had last eaten! His missed meals were truly what gave him pain right now. Tsunade seeming to sense this handed him a bowl of porage which he ate rapidly. Only pausing to speak.

Naruto: Hows Hohenheim?

Tsunade examined her finger nails uncomfortably.

Tsunade: Not good. he has a fever that refuses to abate and the burns have yet to start healing. I've got him up at Could's since their wasn't enough room for both of you. And I can tell you I've been on my toes between you and Hohenheim to make sure your alright.

Naruto shrugged and started eating as she contiuned.

Tsunade: They sent men down to your farm and found it destroyed. Is that how Hohenheim was injured?

Naruto shrugged.

Naruto: I don't remember what happened.

Tsunade stared at him for a moment as he continued eating.

Tsunade: Thats quite a scar on your hand.

Almost choking he realized she had seen the mark on his hand.

Tsunade: How long have you had it?

Naruto: I have had it since I can remember. Hohenheim never told me how I got it.

Tsunade: Well when your finished I'll see if I can take you to see him.

He was very glad he had come up with a story that fast. The real explanation would have taken a lot longer and would have left a lot of questions and revealed Cortana. When he finished he got of the bed and wobbled for a moment. His legs would respond but they were rather reluctant to be walking for to long.

After dressing they hobbled out over to Cloud's house. Passing Jairya's can of course.

Jairya: Please help. I'm getting hungery.

At the door Tsunade was about to knock when Tifa opened the door looking suprise but releived to see Tsunade.

Tifa: Oh good. I was just about to go and get you.

They stepped inside the kitchen.

Tifa: He's gotten worse. Wriny's doing all she can to help.

Tsunade noodded and the two of them went up stairs. In a dark room on a bed was Hohenheim. Next to him was Wriny was soaking a wash clothe in a bucket. She noodded to Naruto as he came in. Naruto rushed over to his uncle. Hohenheim was still unconious and breathing hard.

Naruto: Uncle!

Hohenheim didn't move or say anything. Tsunade set to work as Naruto examined a burn.

Naruto: Can't you do something about these?

Tsundae shrugged.

Tsundae: I've tried everything I can think of. Balms, lotions, tinctures, salves but nothing works. If they closed up he might have a better chance.

Fearing what she meant Naruto shuddered. Suddenly he felt strong arms. Grab him and steer him out of the room. Cloud dragged him back down to the kitchen.

Naruto: I want to stay!

Cloud: You need rest and a solid meal.

In the kitchen sat Roxas and Sora Cloud's two sons. Tifa was chopping up some vegtables for soup. Cloud sat Naruto down at the table. Tifa set a plate of food down infront of him and the still rather hungery Naruto started eating. Cloud sat down right across from him and spoke.

Cloud: Naruto, I know this probably isn't the best time but we need to know what happened.

Naruto swollowed.

Naruto: I don't really remember.

Cloud: Naruto.

His face grew darker.

Cloud: I was on of the men sent down to you farm. The house and barn didn't just fall apart on they're own. If theres a shade or some other monster we need to know.

Naruto quickly started to come up with as good a story as he could think of on very short notice.

Naruto: When I left town...

He counted quickly on his fingers.

Naruto: Four days ago you told me to go back to the farm because their were strangers in town.

Cloud noodded.

Naruto: Nothing happened that night. The next day when I'd finished my chores and went for a walk when I heard an explosion. A ran back to the farm and found it destroyed. I dug through the wreckage and found Hohenheim.

Naruto suddenly remembered the clothe and he pulled it out of his pocket.

Naruto: This was in his hand it matches what the strangers were wearing dosen't it?

Cloud examined it.

Cloud: It sure as hell does.

Tifa: Well what happened to your legs?

Naruto: I guess in all that diging I must have gotten the injuries.

Tifa shuddered. Cloud noodded.

Cloud: Continue.

Naruto: A grabbed a board and started dragging Hohenheim on it. Then I guess I passed out.

Roxas seemed very put out by the strangers and spoke.

Roxas: All of this speaks to much of magic and wizards. Who are these people! Are they shades or some other monsters? If we tried we could catch them in a day with a team of horses!

Cloud shook his head.

Cloud: Put that foolishness out of your head. Look what they did to the house. If they can do that to a building then you'd be torn apart.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Naruto spoke.

Naruto: Ed dosen't know does he?

Cloud shock his head.

Cloud: He and Bender left him a short time after you left. Unless they ran into trouble they'll both be in therinsford by now.

Sora: We were about to go and tell him when you woke up.

Cloud: I'll help saddle the horses.

Sora smiled and put a hand a Naruto's shoulder.

Sora: I'll break it to him gently.

With that the three of them left leaving only Tifa and Naruto in the kitchen. Naruto sat their alone to his thoughts. He thought he heard something or someone call his name but as he couldn't see anyone so he ignored it.

Cortana: NARUTO!!

Naruto almost jumped in his seat! He looked at Tifa who seemed unaffected by the voice. Keeping silent he activated the link.

Naruto: Cortana is that you?

Cortana: It's about damn time. What are you, stupid? Everytime I tried to call you I got this same very annoying woman's voice telling me the number was not inservice and to call back later! I didn't eve know what the hell she was talking about!!

Naruto: You don't have to be rude.

Cortana: Fine but tell me whats happened.

Naruto explained to her everything. When he was finished sighed.

Naruto: Were you able to eat?

Cortana: A young buck. He was inteligent enough to guard against enemies on the ground but not those in the air. When I got him he kicked feircly but when defeated was inevitable he gave up and died. Does Hohenheim face the fate same?

Naruto: I don't know.

There was a silence then he spoke.

Naruto: It will be along time before this is all over so you should get comfortable.

Cortana: Alright. But be careful.

With that their conversation ended. Naruto stood up.

Naruto: I'm going back to Tsunades to get some sleep.

Tifa looked up from her chopping.

Tifa: Why don't you stay here with us? We have plenty of room. You can be closer to Hohenheim and Tsunade can have her bed back.

Naruto: Will it be alright?

Tifa: Of course I'll get everything set up.

Naruto followed Tifa up stairs to one of the spare rooms. Once she left to get some sheets for the bed Naruto made his way down the hall. As he entered Hohenheim's room he saw Wriny coming out wiping the sweat off her brow. Noodding to her he enter to find Tsunade wiping Hohenheim's brow.

Naruto: How is he?

Tsunade smiled looking rather tired.

Tsunade: His fevers down and some of the burns do look better. This could be a sign he'll recover.

This lightened Naruto's mood and he went back to his room to sleep.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Naruto awoke in the dark. The night pressed down on him like a heavy blanket. Everything was silent. Getting out of bed he sensed something was wrong. He made for the door and saw that Hohenheim's door was open! He rushed inside to find everyone in the house along with Wriny looking at Hohenheim. He looked as if he was only sleeping. Then Naruto noticed a small silver amulet around his neck and a sprig of dried hemlock on his forehead. The last gifts from the living to the dead.

Wriny stiffled a sob.

Wriny: I thought I might call him a father someday.

Naruto felt a bitter taste in his mouth. Call Hohenheim father? Something even Naruto didn't even have the right to do. Someone lead him back to his room speaking words of comfort that he did not hear. In his room he wept openly until he fell into sleep.

* * *

Ranger24: Damn poor Naruto. Those murderous basterds will pay. Read and review! 


	13. Chapter 12:  Resolve

Ranger24: Okay I have good news a trailer for Lotr will be out tonight!. In the mean time enjoy Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 13: Resolution. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naruto's sleep was troubled and breif. When he awoke he did not get up but just stared at the cealing. He felt as if Hohenheim's blood was on his own two hands.

Naruto (Thinking): I can't live with this.

Cortana: Then don't.

Naruto: What you want me to kill my self?

Cortana: No! I meant just move on with life.

Naruto: Why? Whats the worth of life? Love, power, wealth, acheivements they all come to nothing in the end! Whats the worth of annything.

Cortana: The worth is in the act. The fact of doing and impacting upon the world. It is our duty to contribute to the future.

Naruto: That's not a good enough reason.

Cortana mentally sighed.

Cortana: Then here are others. My tracks have been seen and there will no doubt be questions that you do not wish to answer. Besides there is nothing for you here. No farm, no family...

Naruto: Eds not dead! Hey that ryms.

Cortana: Yeah well when he gets here your going to have to tell him the full story and personally from my guesses he'll probably want to kill me.

Naruto had a good feeling she was right.

Naruto: Well what do you want me to do?

Cortana: Search your heart and you'll find the answer.

Naruto calmed himself down and focused. He discovered underneath his greif was a massive overwhelming anger.

Naruto: What? Am I supposed to go and kill the strangers.

Cortana: Yes.

Naruto: Why Ithought you were afraid of them.

Cortana: I've had a lot of thinking time while you were out. In the spine when you convinced me to return to the farm against my better judgement I realized there are somethings you just have to take head on.

Naruto: Then we must leave at once.

Naruto stood up grabbing his clothes. All the pain was gone. His greif replaced by one thought with only one name, revenge. He crept down stairs when he heard voices in the kitchen.

Tifa: ... Place to stay we have room.

Cloud said something Naruto didn't quite catch.

Tifa: Yes the poor kid.

Cloud: Hmm... Well I'm not sure he told us the truth.

Tifa: What do you mean?

Cloud: When we got to the farm there were a lot of places were the snow was chruned up and near by were giant foot prints. Then there's the board thing. There were signs of the board up to just over a mile from town. At that point signs of the board vanished and we found the same tracks.

Tifa: Maybe what he saw scared him so much he didn't want to talk about it.

Cloud: Maybe but I'm going to ask him about this all as soon as possible.

Naruto gulped. Cortana was right it wasn't safe anymore he had to leave at once! Slipping out the back door and into the street.

Naruto (Thinking): Okay think Naruto. You need supplies before you can go on any sort of big journey. And maybe something to sit on while your riding Cortana. That means I need a saddle so I need to get leather. To the tanners!

Naruto made his way over to Peter Griffen the town tanner. Tanners made leather out of animal hides from hunters or farmers. Sitting near a large basin full of the smelly liquids used to remove the fur from the hides were two hides hanging in a tree. Carefully he slipped them off the tree branch were they had been hung to dry.

Naruto (Thinking): I'm going to get in trouble for this but only if I get caught. Besides I'll pay everyone back some day. Hopefully.

He hide the hides in a tree at the edge of town. He made his way back into town to get some food from the tavern. Then he grinned and changed course. If he was going to steal it might as well be from Barken.

He made his way to the butchers shop. When he wasn't there Barken locked the front door with a pad lock, but the back door was held by only a thin chain which Naruto broke. Slipping inside he grabbed severval dozen wrapped packages.

He slipped back into the alley then dove into a snow drift as he saw Cloud walking past.

Cloud: Naruto?! Naruto!? Where are you!?

Naruto slipped out the back of the drift... Only to hit Jairya's trash can which he had just managed to get upright.

Jairya: Oh crap.

Naruto, holding back a serious stream of curses, made his way to the tree. When he got there he saw that the hides were gone!

Ranger: And where do you think your going with if I'm not mistaken two things of cow hide, twenty pounds of meat, and a guilty concious.

Naruto whirled around to see Ranger standing there a scowl on his face. He was wearing a faded leather jerkin and green everything else. Drapped across his chest were several knives and at his side was the short sword. He had a very heavy looking pack on his back and in his hands were the hides. Naruto glared at him.

Naruto: Give those back!

He lunged forward and snatched the hides throwing them over his shoulders.

Ranger: I hope you have enough meat to feed your dragon.

Naruto froze in his tracks.

Naruto (Thinking): Oh shit! I've been caught!

Naruto: Cortana get here right now!

Cortana: I'm on my way.

Naruto (thinking): I have to delay him as long as possible.

Naruto: How did you find out?

Ranger was silent for a moment. His lips moved soundlessly as though he was speaking to someone else. Then he spoke.

Ranger: There were clues everywhere I only had to pay attention.

He leaned against a house wall.

Ranger: Tell me how is your dragon?

Naruto: She... is fine. We weren't at the farm when the strangers attacked.

Ranger noodded.

Ranger: Ah your legs. You were flying.

Naruto noodded. He mentaly checked on Cortana's position. To his suprise she was right over head.

Naruto: Come down.

Cortana: No.

Naruto: Why not?

Cortana: Because of the slaughter at Doru Areba.

Naruto: What?

Ranger smiled.

Ranger: I've had a few chats with your dragon and she has agreed to remain over head until we settle our diffrences. Now where are you going?

Naruto suddenly felt like he just had to tell something. Ranger also was the only one he really felt knew what was going on. He'd already seen Cortana and spoken to her through the mind touch.

Naruto: I was going to track down the strangers and kill them.

Ranger noodded.

Ranger: A mighty task for one so young and yet it seems to me that help would not be unwelcome.

Ranger hefted his pack.

Ranger: Besides I'm not going to let some kid go running around the country without me going along for the ride. And normaly you need at least three people to start a quest call it radition or call it the need for help.

Naruto sighed. Having Ranger around might slow them down.

Naruto: I don't need any help but if you want to come you can come.

Ranger smiled.

Ranger: Good.

He did the weird lips moving no talking thing again.

Ranger: I think your dragon will listen to you now.

Cautiously Naruto opened the link.

Naruto: Cortana?

Cortana: Yes.

Naruto: Could you meet us at the farm?

Cortana: Yes. So you have reached an agreement?

Naruto: I think so.

Cortana: Good.

* * *

Ranger24: And here I end this chapter. It's short but important. Next time a few questions are answered and some new ones are raised before Naruto, Cortana, and I set out on our quest! Read and review! 

Also Shadow Sycindacate. As to Naruto wearing Spartan armor I experimented with that. Here are the results.

Mark VI (6) Armor

Ranger: Okay Naruto raise your right arm.

Naruto raises arm a little to fast breaking the bone.

Naruto: Shit!

Breaks the other arm grabbing the broken arm.

Ranger: Cut the power!

Two days and alot of Bacta later.

Mark V (5) armor.

Ranger: Okay Naruto raise your right arm.

Naruto raises right arm way to fast. Breaking and shattereing his right arm bones.

Naruto: Son of a bitch!

Ranger: Cut the power!

One noght and a lot of skellagrow later.

Mark IV (4) armor

Ranger: Again raise your right arm Naruto.

Naruto once again busts his arm.

Naruto: OH COME ON!!

Ranger: Cut the power!

Ranger24: After some medical treatment and Naruto's protest I had Seamus (my OC Robot) get to work on a speacil suit of SPI (semi powered infiltration) armor. With AI storage slots.

SPI Armor

Ranger: Okay Naruto raise your right arm.

Carefully Naruto lifted his arms. No damage.

Naruto: HORAY!! I didn't break any bones!

Ranger24: So yeah thaty solves everything, except the huge medical bill I was forced to pay. Note to self make sure to have cast sign a waver. Again read and review.


	14. Chapter 13: A riders blade

Ranger24: Remember to get your info filled out on Lord of the rings if you want to be in the fellowship. And please give me the oc bios or they aren't going to show.

* * *

Chapter 14: Riders blade.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

They made their way to the farm. On the way Naruto asked a few questions.

Naruto: How did you find out I was a rider?

Ranger snorted derisevly.

Ranger: There were clues everywhere I only had to pay attention.

Naruto: That's what you said last time.

Ranger: I know, well I guess I should ellaborate. One your plam mark that was the biggest give away. The gedwey ignasia, the shining palm. You have touched a dragon hatchling. The second was your questions and the very poorly made excuse of a trader.

Naruto: I thought fooled you with that?

Ranger: Nope. I just went along with it until I could get somemore information.

Once they were at the farm Ranger cursed and Naruto's eyes filled with greif. The barn and house were already being reclaimed by nature. Weeds and grass began to sprout up in the feilds, house and barn. There was a rush of air as Cortana rushed over head and landed. Ranger gazed in wonder as she made her way over to them. His eyes were filled with an emotion Naruto couldn't quiet register. Joy? Sorrow? Loss? He couldn't tell. Then Naruto heard Ranger whisper something that Naruto could just barely hear.

Ranger: So it starts again, but how and where will it end? My sight is vailed, I cannot tell wether this be tragety or farce. But even so my station is unchanged and I...

What ever else he said Naruto didn't hear as Cortana got close enough to them. He rubbed her scales. She looked at Ranger curiously and started sniffing him. Ranger didn't move but had a look of caution on his face.

Cortana: _You know I haven't seen any other humans but you and Hohenheim and he was badly injured._

Naruto: _You've seen people through my eyes._

Cortana: _Its not the same._

She looked at Naruto her face critical.

Cortana: _You really are a queer race._

Ranger finnaly spoke.

Ranger: Whats her name?

Naruto: Cortana.

Ranger seemed a little suprised by this so Naruto kept talking.

Naruto: It was the only name you gave me that she liked. I think it fits.

Ranger: Fit it does.

He stood up a little straighter which was only when he had to give an important sentence.

Ranger: Greetings Cortana. I am honored to meet you.

Cortana sniffed raising her head.

Cortana:_ I like him._

Naruto: _Of course you do, everyone likes flatery._

Ranger reached out and rubbed one of Cortana's scales and she drew back hissing.

Naruto: _Whats wrong?_

She didn't say anything but Ranger seemed certainly happy. Naruto sighed and started diging through the wreckage of the house. In a corner he found his bow still intact as was the quiver although several of the arrows were broken.

Naruto (thinking): Finnaly some good luck.

He found his pack. THe frame was broken in a few places but could be repaired. There was little else that was usefull so he clambered out of the wreckage to his compaions. Ranger eyed the bow.

Ranger: It takes a strong arm to pull that.

Naruto took the complement wordlessly. Ranger glanced around a little as though he were uncomfortable.

Ranger: Now what?

Naruto: We find a place to hide till we're ready to go.

Ranger: Do you have anything in mind?

Naruto: Follow me.

Naruto glanced at Cortana.

Naruto: _Its to thick in the trees. Could you stay above us?_

Cortana: _Sure but be careful._

She took off while Ranger and Naruto made their way towards the woods. Naruto lead a winding road trying to confuse any pursers even though where they were going was close by It still took them most of the after noon to get where he was leading them. They entered a concealed that was large enough for two people and a dragon to fit with decent comfort. Ranger looked around with intreast as Cortana landed.

Ranger: Does anyone else know about this place?

Naruto shook his head.

Naruto: I found this place a few months after we moved into the house. It took me a month the clear out all the rocks and another week to get rid of all of the dead wood.

Naruto sat down as Ranger started gathering some twigs for a fire. As soon as it was lite Naruto spoke.

Naruto: Can I ask a few questions?

Ranger: Sure.

He popped a peice of gum into his mouth and started chewing.

Naruto: I find it hard to believe that a village story teller knows so much about the riders. And how can you speak to Cortana?

Ranger was silent for a minute then he spoke.

Ranger: Well this should be delt with first.

He dug through his pack a pulled out a long thin package. He unwrapped it slowly with reverance until to Naruto's suprise Ranger held a long sword. Its sheath was made of fine black leather. The hilt was wrapped in silver wire. A blood red ruby was set into it the guard. He handed it to Naruto who drew it carefully. It fit his hand like a glove and the blade was wine red. Etched on the sheath was a strange black symbol.

Ranger: This was once a riders sword. It is called Zar'oc. Don't ask how I got it, its way to long of a story to tell in one night. Sufice to say it was one hell of a ride. I don't give out descriptions of my lfe to anyone. Nor have you earned the right to that yet.

Naruto: Who was the rider who owned Zar'oc?

Ranger: A mighty warrior who was much feared in his time. But I won't give his name.

Naruto was about to interupt but Ranger spoke on.

Ranger: I don't want to keep you in the dark far from it. But certain knowledge could be dangerous to you. Until you have the time and power to deal with such matters. Now.

He glared at Naruto to stop him from interupting.

Ranger: Anyone can be taught how to speak with their mind and it dosen't mean a damn thing if they can.

Naruto: Well what else do you know about dragons. I mean by like what they can do.

Ranger: Well there is a reason why I'm traveling with you. You have questions and I'm probably the only person for one hundred miles willing to tell you. I can teach you what it would take years for you to learn on your own. I'm offering my knowledge as a short cut.

Naruto showed the sword to Cortana how sniffed it.

Cortana: _It has power._

As she touched it the sword's blade shimmered uncontrolably. When she with drew the color returned to normal. Disturbed Naruto sheathed the sword while looking at Ranger who had an eyebrow raised.

Ranger: Told you.

This was a little to much for Naruto who just had to spill it all out.

Naruto: Who are you? Your not the person I've known in Carvahal for all of these years! Who does a mere village story teller have a riders sword! Explain yourself.

Ranger: I thought I had made it clear that I was not going to give you my whole damned life story.

Naruto: My uncle is dead because of this! Dead! I've tolerated you so far because Cortana trusts you but no more!

Ranger was silent for a moment then he spoke.

Ranger: You've probably never thought about it, but most of my life has been spent out side of this valley. It was only in Carvahall that I took up the role of story teller. I have played many different rolls to different people.

Naruto: Then who are you?

Ranger eyed him carefully.

Ranger: I am one who is willing to help you. Do not scorn those words for they are the truest I have ever spoken.

Naruto sighed and sat back down.

Naruto: Then tell me what you know. About the strangers I mean.

Ranger: They are called the Razac. I don't know if thats the name of their race or if thats what they call themselves. I can tell you this though. They are not human. The one time I glimpsed ones face it seemed to have a beak and eyes as large as my fists. They cannot use magic but they are stronger than most men and can jump great heights. They have a dislike of the sun as bright light pains them but it won't stop them long. They also have a morrbid fear of water for they cannot swim.

Naruto: How many of them are there?

Ranger: As far as I know only the two you have seen there might be more though. Before Xemnas's rise to power they were never seen. He must've found them during his travels and brought them into his service. They are his personel dragon hunters. Whenever word spreads of a rider in the land they are dispatched to investigate. A trail of death usually follows. Now I want to know a few things. Like how you found Cortana's egg that should clear somethings up.

Naruto told him everything. It felt good to be able to confied in some one after all of the secrecy. Ranger only noodded. When he was finished Naruto sighed.

Naruto: I just wish I knew where she came from.

Ranger: Well you've at least made a few things clear to me. The Razac definatly didn't have a source of information from inside the valley until they meet Barken. The one who gave them that info is probably dead. Second is that if Barken had just used his common sense all of this could have been avoided.

Naruto: When you saw the mark on my hand why didn't you tell me what it meant. I could have warned Hohenheim before going to get Cortana and the three of us could have fled!

Ranger sighed and his gaze fell to the ground.

Ranger: I wasn't sure what to do. I thought I could keep the Razac off your back and then confront you about Cortana. I went looking around their camp that night trying to get some information but they out smarted me and ambushed me. It was a hell of a fight but they underestimated me. Near the end however one threw a rock at me and I was knocked out until mid afternoon the next day. By that time it was to late. I am sorry.

Naruto sat there in silence mulling it all over. They ate a simple dinner and then finnaly hit the sack. They had a lot work ahead of them.

* * *

Ranger24: And that is were I end this chapter. Remember this friday lord of the rings starts! Read and review. 


	15. Chapter 14: Rider 101

Ranger24: Last chapter of this story before the start of lord of the rings.

* * *

Chapter 14: Dragon rider 101. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Naruto awoke the weight of all that had happened in the past few days came crashing down on him. He cried silent tears cursing Ranger. He sat up and glanced about. Ranger was making breakfast around a small fire. He looked up from what he was doing and smiled.

Ranger: Good morning.

Naruto grunted a reply then sat cross legged on the ground with his hands under his armpit's for warmth. After a quick breakfast Naruto set the hides on the ground. Ranger frowned at him.

Ranger: What are you going to do with those? We can't carry them with us.

Naruto: I'm going to make a saddle for Cortana.

Ranger noodded.

Ranger: Well riders usually used two types of saddles. The first was molded like a horses saddle but those take tools and time that we don't have. The second was light and used when speed and flexibility were needed. Really they were just an extra layer of padding between the rider and dragon so they weren't nearly as comfortable.

Naruto: Do you know what they looked like?

Ranger: Better I can make one.

Naruto: Then please do.

Ranger noodded and walked over to the hides.

Ranger: Alright but pay attention. You may have to do this on your own one day.

With Cortana's permission Ranger took some measurements of her chest and neck. Then he cut several strips from the hide and began punching some holes. While he worked Naruto went about repairing his pack and reorganizing their supplies.

Near dark Ranger finnaly finished. Naruto admired the handy work. What had once been two large ox hides was now a saddle made entirely of leather. It fit well in between Cortana's neck hollow. It tide of around her legs and chest with adjustable straps so it would fit her for the next few years. In the place of stirups Ranger had made several leather loops meant to hold Naruto's legs in place.

Naruto: You do a good job.

Ranger smiled.

Ranger: One tries his best.

Cortana: _Aren't you going to try it out?_

Naruto: _Maybe tomorrow its to dark right now._

In truth Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to ride Cortana again after his last attempt. As Naruto began to make dinner Ranger pulled out a small leather bound book along with a pen. He flicked through a couple of pages till he was about one third through it then started writing. The book looked rather old and the leather was scuffed in several places. When he looked up from what he was doing he spoke in a matter of fact style.

Ranger: We're going to need horses.

Naruto: Maybe you do but I've got Cortana.

Ranger sighed.

Ranger: There isn't a horse alive that can match a flying dragon. But we need horses since Cortana can't carry us both.

Naruto groaned.

Naruto: But that'll make it even harder to catch the Razac! If thats even possible with their lead.

Ranger: Thats the price of me having to come with you.

Naruto sighed.

Naruto: Fine we'll get horses but you have to buy them. I don't have any money and I don't want to steal again.

Ranger smirked.

Ranger: That depends on your point of view.

He threw some dirt on the fire putting it out.

Ranger: It's late and my bones ache.

Naruto: Alright we'll leave tomorrow.

With that they all went to sleep.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The next day the set out just after breakfast. Naruto had felt safe inside the bramble but once they left the woods caution began to creep back into his movements. As they passed the ruined farm Naruto gave it a sorrowfull look.

Naruto (Thinking): I will see this place again. This cannot, will not be a permanent exhile.

When they reached the road they started going south towards therinsford. Cortana took off into the air to hide. Even though it was unlikely they would meet another traveler she still had to hide herself just in case.

Since it was unlikely that the Razac had brooken from the road they stuck to it. While they walked Naruto decided it was time to ask some more questions.

Naruto: The other night you said you knew something about dragons and their abilites.

Ranger laughed.

Ranger: Its a mere fraction of what I would like to know. Dragons have always been mysterious. You can't truly understand this rather complexs subject without understanding the foundation on which it stands. I shall start with the life cycle of a dragon and if that dosen't tire you out we'll move onto another topic.

Naruto: Umm... What?

Ranger sighed.

Ranger: Just pay attention.

Ranger described how dragons mate and what it took for their eggs to hatch.

Ranger: You see when a dragon lays an egg the dragon inside is already to hatch but it waits, sometimes for years until the right cirumstances. When dragons were in the wild this was normaly dictated by the available food resources. But once the riders were formed every year the dragons would donate an egg or two to the riders. Then the egg would wait until the person destined to be its rider came into contact with it. How the dragons inside knew this is unknown.

Naruto: So Cortana might not have hatched for me?

Ranger: That would have been the case if she hadn't liked you.

Naruto felt honored that out of all of the people in the world Cortana had chosen him to be her rider. Ranger continued on with his lecture. Dragons normally could mate at about six months of age which was when they could breath fire. There were certian was to take care of their scales and claws. Some plants could heal them while others would make them sick. One night came they stopped for the day. Cortana rejoined them on the ground.

Naruto: _Did you have time to hunt?_

Cortana snorted.

Cortana: _Trust me, if the two of you were any slower I could have gone across the ocean and come back in the time it took you to just to get half way to this town._

Naruto: _You don't have to be so rude you know. Besides we'll go faster when we have horses._

Cortana: _Maybe. But will it be enough to catch the Razac? They have a lead of several days now and they probably bought horses of their own._

Naruto was a little disturbed by this. After dinner they sat around the fire. Naruto was going over everything he had learned in his head. Ranger meanwhile was widdling to long sticks.

(AN: To fans of Naruto how don't like reading about him getting his butt kicked please skip this next part and stop reading this chapter now!)

Suddenly Ranger threw one of the sticks at Naruto who caught it out of instinct. Ranger rose to his feet griping the other stick tightly.

Ranger: Defend yourself.

Naruto looked at the stick and saw that it was shaped in the crude likeness of a sword. Ranger wanted to fight him? What chance did the old man have?

Naruto (Thinking): Alright I'll play his game, but if he thinks he can beat me then hes in for a suprise.

Naruto stood up. The two of them squared of sticks ready. Naruto lunged forward took a swing at Ranger!

Smack.

Ranger blocked the blow with ease. Suprised, Naruto took a step back and swung again but Ranger blocked him again! Then as he took a swing at Ranger's head he changed direction at the last second and tried to hit him on the side. Ranger's stick blocked him again.

Ranger: Improvisation! Good!

Then Naruto felt Ranger's stick smack him really hard on the back of the head and he hit the ground out cold, stars flashing in his eyes.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A splash of cold water knocked Naruto back to focus. He spluttered to see Ranger holding a bucket of snow water. Naruto's head hurt like hell. He felt the back of his head and felt some dried blood. He glared at Ranger.

Naruto: You didn't have to do that!

Ranger narrowed his eyes looking indignant.

Ranger: Why? A real enemy wouldn't soften his blows and neither will I. Should a pander to your incompetance so you'll feel better?

Naruto: For once I wouldn;t mind being thought lesser of.

Ranger tossed Naruto his stick and picked his own up.

Ranger: Now. Defend yourself!

Naruto looked at the stick and shook his head.

Naruto: Forget it I've had enough.

He turned around to go to bed only to fell a hard smack on his right shoulder. Naruto whirled around to see Ranger still in his combat stance.

Ranger: Never, and I mean never! Turn your back on an enemy. Kid this is ass kick 101, its going to hurt. Now defend yourself!

Naruto groaned. The next hour was spent with him trying in vain to hit Ranger while the latter was constantly giving him a good smack on the arm or chest. Mid way through Ranger taught him how to do a certain move. After that there fight went on for another half hour before Ranger finnaly set his stick down.

Ranger: Okay, we're done for the night.

Naruto sat back against Cortana's scales rubbing his numarous brusies. Ranger had not been gentle with his stick. He was amazed he hadn't brooken any bones from the hammering he had taken. Cortana made a strange rumbling sound and barred her teeth.

Naruto: _Whats wrong with you?_

Cortana: _Nothing its just funny watching you get your ass kicked by the old guy._

She made the sound again and Naruto realized she was laughing at him. Turning red he lay down on his bed roll trying to go to sleep. Ranger pulled out the little leather book again and wrote some more before he too went to sleep.

* * *

Ranger24: Ah nothing like kicking some ass before bed. Please don't hate me for giving Naruto an ass whuppin but its part of the story. And it was kind of fun. Remember this week end is none stop LOTR! 

Again please don't hate me for beating up Naruto, every now and again the main character needs a good beating. In Kingdom-Hearts-Nintendo's Kingdom hearts/RvB cross over Sora was severly beaten by the blues. And in a side journey Nintendo Sora got beaten up by the blues.

Read and review!


	16. Chapter 15: Therinsford

Ranger24: I normally don't use pokemon as named characters in my stories but now I really have to use a named pokemon. Also I have changed the Razac to a suggested item.

* * *

Chapter 15: Therinsford.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next day when Naruto got up he was sore all over. He sat up to find Ranger making breakfast already. Ranger smiled.

Ranger: Good morning.

Naruto muttered a curse under his breath and waited till the food was ready. It was good tasting but very simple. After breakfast they set out again, Naruto wincing everynow and again. They were near Therinsford the only other village in the valley. As they got closer Ranger spoke.

Ranger: Tell Cortana to hide on the other side of town.

Naruto: Why don't you do it yourself?

Ranger: Because it is considered bad manners to interfer with anothers dragon.

Naruto: You didn't have a problem with that in Carvahall.

Ranger: I do what I have to.

Naruto told Cortana.

Cortana: _Becarefull, the empires servants good be waiting in ambush. _

With tha she took off and went around to the mountains parrallel to them. Therinsford drew nearer with each step. It was larger then Caravhall but was built haphazardly. Buildings sprawled out in no real order.

Naruto: What a mess.

Ranger: It's ugly as it is.

As they crossed a bridge a fat man with very bad hygiene habits confronted them.

Ugly guy: You can stop right there. This is my bridge. You gotta pay to get over.

Ranger sighed.

Ranger: How much?

The man grinned.

Ugly guy: 5 crowns!

Naruto was about to protest but Ranger gave him a sharp look. Ranger handed over the coins. THe man grinned and put them in a pouch on his rope belt.

Ugly man: Thank ye much.

Ranger took a step forward and stumbled. Naruto could have heard a strange clinking sound as he grabbed onto the bridge keeper for support.

Ugly man: Watch yer step.

Ranger: Sorry.

As soon as they were on the other side and entering town Naruto spoke.

Naruto: Why didn't you haggle! He ripped you off! He probably dosen't even own the bridge!

Ranger: Probably.

Naruto: Then why pay him?

Ranger: Because you can't argue with all of the idiots in the world it's better to play along then trick them when they aren't paying attention.

As if to ilustrate his point he opened his hand. On his left palm was a small pile of coins. Naruto gaped at him.

Naruto: You cut his wallet!

Ranger winked.

Ranger: Technically its a purse but yes, and it held a suprising amount. He should know better than to keep all of these coins in one place.

There was a roar of anger from the bridge. Naruto glanced back to see the bridge keeper grabbing his fallen pants.

Ranger: I believe our freind has just discovered his loss. If you see any watchmen tell me.

He pulled a side a young boy dressed in ragged clothing.

Ranger: Can you tell us where we can buy horses?

The boy noodded and pointed to a barn on the other side of the square.

Ranger: Thank you.

He tossed the kid a coin then they made their way over to the stable. Naruto's thoughts turned to his family. He couldn't see Bender's mill.

Naruto (thinking): Sora and Roxas have probably already gotten to Ed.

Either way he didn't want to face his cousin.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

They entered the barn they saw a young black, well he wasn't black. Hispanic, maybe. Could be a little phillipino in there. Any who he looked like the Rock with more hair and no six pack. He smiled to them as he patted a proud white rapidash.

???: Welcome! Welcome.

Ranger: Thats a beuitaful animal you have there.

???: Thanks his names Demonwing mines Brock.

He held out his hand which Ranger shook then waited. When it became aparent that Naruto and Ranger weren't willing to give their names he continued speaking.

Brock: So what do you want?

Ranger: We need to horses, full set of tack, saddles, and both horses shoed. They also have to be tuff we'll be doing a lot of riding.

Brock rubbed his chin.

Brock: I don't have a lot of animals like that and the ones I do aren't cheap.

Ranger: Price is no object I'll take the best you've got.

Brock nooded and went back in the the barn grabbing saddles and other horse gear. When he returned he was leading two ponytas one rather larger than the other. The larger one he handed the reins of to Ranger.

Brock: He's a little spirited but he'll serve you well.

Ranger stroked its neck thoughtfully. Naruto tried to do the same but the ponyta drew away. Carefully he reached out with his mind and toched tthe ponyta's the contact wasn't smooth like the kind he had with Cortana but he could comunnicate with it to a certain degree. But he made it understand he was a freind. It let him ppat him looking at him with big black eyes.

Ranger: We'll take him.

He looked the other one up and down.

Ranger: The other one I'm not so sure about.

Brock: There are some good legs on him.

Ranger: Hmmm... What will you take for Demonwing?

Brock gazed longingly at his best beast.

Brock: I'd rather not sell him. I hoping to sire a whole line form him.

Ranger: If you were willing to sell him how much would this all cost me?

Brock counted out the price on his fingers.

Brock: Two hundred crowns and no less.

Ranger opened his pouch and counted out two hundred coins.

Ranger: Will this cover it?

Brock looked from the coins then to Demonwing. Then he sighed.

Brock: He's yours. Though I go against my heart.

Ranger: Do not fear I will treat as though he had been sired by Shadowfax the greatest steed of legend.

Brock Your words gladen me. Good luck on your journey. For the sake of Demonwing I hope no evil be falls you.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Outside Ranger handed Naruto the reins to both pokemon.

Ranger: Stay here.

Naruto sat down on a bench waiting. After an hour Ranger returned.

Ranger: The Ectoplasmers were here. They stopped to buy horses just like us. I found a man who saw them leave. With many shudders he told me how they ran out of town like demons fleeingg a holly man going south.

Naruto: So we go south?

Ranger: Bingo.

They rode out of town. Naruto had named the ponyta Al, after his other cousin who had died when they he was very young.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

That night just south of town they set up camp again. Naruto was sitting next to Cortana. Suddenly he felt a stick strike his hand. He saw it was in the shape of a make shift sword. Naruto groaned.

Naruto: Not again!

Ranger smiled raising his own stick. What followed wasn't a total repeat of the previous night. Naruto was starting to get better but he was still no match for Ranger. When they stopped at last Naruto threw himself down on the ground muscles throbbing from many bruises. He had bruises on his bruises.

Naruto: Ow. Ow. Ow.

Ranger smiled and pulled out the brown book again and wrote in it. Naruto looked up a little annoyed.

Naruto: What are you doing?

Ranger: It's called a journol kid. I'm using it to record the journey and your progress.

Naruto: Hey in the barn I touched Al's mind.

Ranger sat there silent for a moment.

Ranger: That's interesting. most riders weren't strong enough to talk to anything but their dragon for a long time. The fact you have the talent is most... interesting.

Naruto: Why do you always have to act so mysterious?

Ranger: It's how I roll kid. Get used to it.

With that he stamped out the fire.

* * *

Ranger24: Well thats another chapter. I have offically changed the Razac to David's Ectoplasmares. I'm going to go back and do some editing. And I will have to make a new class of Ectoplasmare's.

Also don't expect anything new on my deviant art acount. I'm having issues with it. So i'm asking David if he would do some of the work for my stories. I'll try too P.M you any details. But I'm not good with working with email. I'm using my dad's adress. Any who read and review!


	17. Chapter 16: Thunder roar

Ranger24: Now even the wheather turns against our heros. And I curse a lot in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: Thunder roar. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next day when Naruto woke up every part of his body ached. Curising the cold and his pain he sat up. Ranger was once again already up making breakfast, Naruto groaned and rubbed his numerous bruises.

Naruto: You know could you ease up a bit? If this keeps up I probably won't be able to walk by the end of the week.

Ranger: I wouldn't push you so hard if I didn't think you could handle it.

Naruto: You know for once I wouldn't mind being thought less of.

Cortana eyed the pokemon with some indignation.

Cortana: _There is no were here for me to hide so I'll just stay above you. _

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

They rode on for the next few hours as slowly as they could as not to open up Naruto's injuries. Soon they came upon Utgard the lonely mountain. They skirted the bottom of the mountain. Glancing up Naruto saw to his suprise a crumbling tower on the side of the mountain!

Naruto: What is that?

Ranger sighed his face down cast and covered by his hood.

Rnager: That was were Sarutobi fled to hide and were by treachory he was discovered and killed by Xemnas. Edoc 'sil was the name of this bastion, unconquerable in the elven tounge. But it has another name. Ristvakbane the place of sorrow. It was called that by the last riders before Xemnas killed them.

Naruto gazed at the tower in wonder. Here was a standing momento to the riders power, a legacy of courage and heroism that stretched back centuries! He felt rather small and burdened by the mantle he was having to take on.

An hour or two later they reached a series of hills, ditches, gulleys and canyons. They were forced to lead the horses on by foot. The work made them tired and irritable. Naruto was unervered by what he saw. The land below them was yellow with dead grass and it stretched on from horizen to horizen. For all his life he had lived in the mountains. The flatness of the plains made hiim feel rather uncomfortable.

When they reached the plains Ranger scanned the road. It split of here into three directions. One went north to Ceunon one of the largest northern cities. The second lead down south following the mountains. The third and final road went right across the plains.

Ranger stood up a puzzeled expression on his face.

Ranger: It seems they've gone to Yazuac.

Naruto: Bless you.

Ranger: Its the name of a town.

Naruto: Oh.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Naruto spoke again.

Naruto: How far away is Yazuac?

Ranger: Four days away if we don't meet any ill fortune.

Naruto felt the thrill of the hunt rising in him. In a matter of days maybe even a week he would use his arrows to avenge Hohenheim. And then... He didn't want to think of what would happen then.

Ranger pointed to the Anora river which they had been following since Therinsford.

Ranger: The only source of water between here and Yazuac. We'll have to fill our canteens up before we set out. And we should do this at dawn only.

Naruto sighed.

Naruto: So we set up camp again?

Ranger looked up at the sun sheilding his eyes from the glare with his hand.

Ranger: Yeah it's past mid day and dark is in an hour or two. We need to be fully rested before crossing the plains.

After setting up camp and eating dinner they spared as usual. Once again Naruto tried to land a hit on Ranger but everytime Ranger blocked him. Thankfully the session was a little shorter since Ranger said that they need to be fully ready for the next days ride. Cortana joined them shortly after they finished.

Naruto: _How do the plains look?_

Cortana: _Dull, theres nothing but scrub and rabbits for hundreds of miles. _

Naruto: _Well it probably won't be to bad._

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The next day after setting out Naruto decided it was the wind that made him the most misreable. Its icey fingers went through all wrap and blanket. It dried his skin so much his lips cracked and they bleed, licking them only made it worse. Dirt flew into their eyes and clothes.

Naruto: I take back what I said last night the plains suck.

Ranger: Get used to it kid. We still have three days to go before we get to Yazuac.

Naruto: Crap.

That night when Naruto tried to light a fire for dinner the wind was really a problem. After trying for hours to get the bits of wood and scrub he had gathered to light he handed it over to Ranger.

Naruto: I can't get a spark See if you can do it or else dinner will be cold.

Ranger examined the pile of wood and leaves criticaly and rearanged a few items before striking the flint. There was smoke much but no fire. Scowling he tried again but his luck was as bad as Naruto's.

Ranger: Brisingr.

Finally a second after he spoke the fire started. He stood up and smiled.

Ranger: There we go it must have been smoldering underneath something.

The next two days were spent in much of the same manner. They slowly began to deplete their water supplies and thrist always pained them. The sparring sessions at night were extremely short due to the need to sleep but the sun seemed to set rather slowly every day.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

On third day Naruto woke up actually warm. That coupled with the fact that the wind had stoped put him in a cheery mood. That all changed when he saw a massive wave of dark, low clouds moving towards them. Ranger grimaced at breakfast when he saw the storm.

Ranger: Normally I wouldn't go into a storm like this but we're in for a battering all the same.

They made their way along for a few hours faces grim. It was near mid day when they finally hit the storm front. Naruto noticed a ripple in the grass further along and it moved rapidly towards them. Ranger noticed it to.

Ranger: Brace youself.

Just as the wind was about to hit them a horrible, terrible thought struck him! He turned around in his saddle and shouted with both his voice and mind!

Naruto: Cortana land!

Ranger's face pale and turned Demonwing about. Cortana turned back the way they had come to gain time! As she did the wind hit them! It struck like a sledge hammer nearly knocking Naruto out of Al's saddle! Cortana hit the ground and was just starting to fold her wings when the wind wrenched them open again! She hung there in the air for a moment before the wind slamed her on her back hard!

Naruto: _Hang on Cortana!_

Naruto dug his heels into Al's sides and the horse ran towards the helpless dragon! Cortana was being thrown around like a rag doll! As they drew near Al bolted and Naruto leapt of the ponyta's back! The wind threw him a few feet forward were he rolled to his feet and ran over too Cortana! She was on the ground again diging in her claws to try and stay in place.

He was about to jump on her wing when the wind grabbed her again and sent her sailing over his head! Her neck spikes missed him by inches! It was about to happen all over again but Naruto leapt on her right wing and pushed with all his might! Cortana did her best to help him but the wind fought to lift her again! Finally her wing right caved in under their combinded strength! As soon as it was tucked against her shoulder he got to work on the left. The wind fought them again but once again they over came it. Panting he clambered into the saddle the wind howling in his ears. Panting he spoke to her.

Naruto: _Are you all right?_

She was slow to answer. Naruto noticed that she was shaking all over.

Cortana: _I think so. Nothings brooken I couldn't do anything the wind picked me up and I couldn't escape it._

Naruto rubbed her scails.

Naruto: _Its okay your safe now._

He scanned the area for Al and saw him about halfway to Ranger with his back to the wind. With a flicker of his thoughts he sent the horse over to Ranger. Cortana moved slowly and carefully across the ground wings tucked tight against her scails. As they drew closer to Ranger he shouted over the storm.

Ranger: Is she hurt?

Naruto: No!

Ranger pointed to a something in the distance. It was a massive curtain of ran Naruto swore explosively.

Naruto: What next?!

The rain hit them hard pounding on Cortana's scails and Ranger and Naruto's clothes. Rangers cloak seemed to be taking on a lot of water. All around them lighting and thunder roared like the drums of war! Small fires were started by strikes but were quenched by the rain. As the hours went by Ranger's cloak became soaked through and water started dripping off his hood. When one very large drip hit him in the eye he howled with pain.

Ranger: I hate the rain!! I HATE THE MOTHER FU$ING RAIN!!!

It was a while before the wild elements calmed. The storm finally broke and the sun came out. The grass was no longer yellow and dead like but a vibrant green! Everything about the land seemed fresh and clean. Naruto felt as though he was standing inside a painting. One side was deeply shadowed by the rain and the other bright and shining in the sun light.

Cortana bugled with joy at the ending of the storm. The horses shyed away in fear but Naruto and Ranger only smiled. Ranger removed his soggy cloak and threw it over Demonwing's side. Sighing he turned to face Naruto.

Ranger: Take this to heart kid. There are three things in this world you should never fu$ with. Mother nature, Mother-in-laws, and mother fu$ing fanatics.

Naruto: Why do you curse so much?

Ranger: Its for affect kid.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Ranger: Just live with it.

They set up camp for the night. To exhausted to spar they went to sleep right after dinner and Ranger's little bit of writing.

* * *

Ranger24: Okay really need to sun dry my cloak. At least nobody was hurt well except my eye and Cortana being really screwed around with. Read and review. 


	18. Chapter 17: Revelation at Yazuac

Ranger24: Here I get to show my abilty to describe the goreist of scenes! And also make an explosion seem really cool.

* * *

Chapter 17: Reveltation at Yazuac.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Although they had been able to partiaily refill their water bottles during the storm they drank the last of their water that morning.

Naruto: I hope your right about the town being just ahead or we'll be in trouble.

He stuffed his empty canteen into his pack.

Ranger: Don't worry I've been this way more than once. Yazuac will be there we should make it before mid day.

Naruto: How can you be sure? Everything looks exactly the same out here.

Ranger: Because I am guided by the stars and sun. They will no lead us a stray.

They set out for an hour. But it wasn't until then that Cortana sighted the town but it was an hour more before Naruto and Ranger spotted the town as a large group of brown bumps on the horizen. There was a line of blue running near it.

Ranger: The Ninor river its the only source of water on this side of the plains.

Naruto: What about Cortana?

Ranger thought for a moment then spoke.

Ranger: Tell her to hide on the other side of town.

Naruto told her but she wasn't to happy about it.

Cortana: _I don't like it. This is iritating having to hide all of the time like a criminal. _

Naruto: _You know what would happen if we were discovered?_

She sighed and drew off into the air. They drew closer to the town egear for the food and drink that awaited for them. But when they got to the towns edge nothing was there bu tthe buildings. They stoped only twenty feet from the entrrance to the town. The streets were empty and the houses dark.

Naruto: There aren't any dogs barking.

Ranger: Yes.

Naruto: Dosen't mean anything though.

Ranger: No.

Naruto felt really uncomfortable.

Naruto: Some one should have seen us by now.

Ranger: Yes.

Naruto: Then why dosen't anyone come out?

Ranger glance at the sun.

Ranger: Could be afraid.

Naruto: Could be.

He glanced about caution creeping into his limbs.

Naruto: Lets get out of here.

Ranger: We need proveisions and water.

Naruto: Theres the Ninior.

Ranger: Still need provisions.

Naruto: True.

His discomfort did not abait however.

Naruto: Do we go in?

Ranger: Yes but not like fools. This is the main entrance to Yuzauc. If there is an ambush it will be here.

Naruto: Around to the side then?

Ranger: Yes.

He drew his sword from his sheath. Naruto strung his bow. They rode in silence around to the side of Yazuac and then started to make their way into the town. The detour however wasn't really helping Naruto's bad feelings. The houses they passed had broken windows and doors. Then they reached the city square and Naruto stomach cunvulsed and Ranger cursed.

Naruto: God in heaven.

Before them in the center of Yazuac was a mountain of piled corpses. Many of the bodies were smoking or had arrows sticking out of them. Blood pooled around the massive pile. Husbands sheided their wives whos hands still clutched their now dead children. Lovers traped in deaths cold embrace from trying to protect one another from the attackers but worst of all worse then all of the gore and slaughter was the barbed spear in the center of the pile impaling the body of a baby.

Naruto felt tears growing in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but ended up throwing up over the side of Al. Ranger patted him on the back as he pushed himself into the saddle. Rangers voice was quite but kindly.

Ranger: Are you all right?

Naruto: Yes.

Ranger: Do you want to wait out side Yazuac?

Naruto: No I'll stay.

He gazed out at the corpses as a crow hit the babies cropse and started trying to eat the corpse.

Naruto: Oh no you don't!

He drew and knocked an arrow and shot the crow. I a sqwake and a puff of the crows fell dead.

Naruto: Who could have done...

He couldn't bring himself to say anything more but Ranger got the gist.

Ranger: Those who love the pain, suffering, and torment of others. They were many disquies and go by many names but there is only one true name for them. Evil. There is no understanding it. All we can do his pity and honor the victims.

He dismounted and scanned the ground about the pile.

Ranger: The Ecotplasmers have passed through here. But they weren't the ones who did this. This...

He motioned to the corpses.

Ranger: Is Sanghelli work. The spear is of their make. Its odd though. They would need a large force to sack a whole town I've only heard of two ocassions when they've...

He paused to examine a track then rose to his feet cursing! He ran back to Demonwing and mounted him.

Ranger: Ride! There are still Sangheli here!

He dug in his spurs and they rode off Naruto knocking another arrow eyes darting from left to right. As they neared the edge of Yazuac Naruto's plam tingled but he reisited the urge to scratch it. Then

WHAM!!

A gaint fist smashed him out of the saddle! He fell to the ground and looked up. Towering over him fangs bared, eyes yellow, was a sanghelli! It wore blue armor a was carrying a strange sword and a round sheild that was straped to its arm.

Ranger turned around and tried to come back to help but a second Sanghelli appeared this one with a pole axe! He swung at the sanghelli who blocked his blow!

Ranger: Run you fool!

Naruto didn't need telling twice! Grabbing his bow and ducking a stroke from the sanghelli's sword he ran for his life! The sanghelli followed in hot pursuit! He called to Cortana with his mind but didn't stop running!

He turned around at the the pile of corpses knocked an arrow and fired! The sanghelli brought up its sheild just in time to catch the quivering bolt! The distraction however was enough to give him the chance to slip down an alley and run as fast as he could! The sanghelli came tearing after him!

As he he neared the place where he had left Ranger he could hear the clash of metal on metal! He turned a corner and could see Ranger exchanging fierce blows with his opponent from Demon wings back.

Naruto (Thinking): Where are the rest of the sanghelli? Are these the only two in Yazuac?

As these thoughts left his head heard a smacking sound and Demonwing winneyed! Ranger slumped over his saddle blood pouring down his right arm! The sanghellie raised his weapon for the death blow! A scream broke from Naruto's lips as he tackled the monster, he dug in his rather sharp finger nails and left bloody gashes in the sanghelli's side!

At that moment the second Sanghelli who had been chasing him finall started to catch up! Naruto scrambled to his feet and ran again! That is until he hit a dead end. He whirled around but the sanghelli were already blocking the entrance to the alley. The cursed his brandishing their weapons and the one he had tackled rubbing his bleeding side. Naruto knew right then and there that he was friging screwed.

At the thought of death at the hands of these monsters his mind turned to the thought of the villagers and their fate. Of a young child who would never grow to adult hood and the dozens of others who would never live again. At the idea of their fate a feirce power grew within him! He felt as though every fiber in his being was roaring at him! As if his enitre being was rebeling against the fact of death! That he would cease to exist!

He raised his bow all fear gone. He knocked an arrow and drew back the string. The sanghelli laughed and raised their sheilds. Naruto pulled the string back to his knose tip. The power built up to a throbbing height! He felt as though if he didn't release it he would burst from the pressure! As he released the arrow, a word unbidden came to his lips and he shouted at the top of his lungs!

Naruto: BRISINGR!!!!!!

The arrow tip glowed bright blue and went straight through the sheild and into the sanghelli with the axe's head and then...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Sanghelli exploded!

Naruto: SON OF A BITCH!!!

A massive blue shock wave hit the houses around him but disapated and when it hit him the energy just vanished. He lowered his bow and looked at his right palm. The gedwey Ignasi was burning bright silver on his hand. Then as it dulled a wave of exhuastion struck him. He felt as though he hadn't eaten in days. He slumped back against the wall of a house and sat there in silence staring at the burning corpses of the two sanghelli.

* * *

Ranger24: And thats were we end this chapter. Naruto has discovered new powers! But what is it? What are its risks and limitations? And when is some one going to do something about my arm! Read and review! 


	19. Chapter 18: Another explaination

Ranger24: Now Naruto gets some questions answered and I get to show off some skills. Also I am sorry for the long delay in updates. I was very busy over the break.

* * *

Chapter 18: Another explanation.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naruto stumbled out into the street. Al trotted over to him timidly Naruto rubbed the ponytas main.

Naruto: Goor you weren't harmed.

He didn't notice that his hands were shaking. I fact his whole body was shaking. He made his way back over to Ranger who was still slumped over in the saddle his arm bleeding Naruto dug through the saddle bags and found the rags Zaroc had been wrapped in and bound Ranger's arm.

Naruto(Thinking): Okay what the heck did I just do? And more importantly how did I do that?

Suddenly it hit him. A revelation of sorts. He, Naruto farm boy of a mountain valley, had used magic! Magic. It was the only word that could describe what had happened! Some how he had become a sorcerer or a wizard. But he didn't know how to use this power again or what its dangers and limitations might be.

Naruto(Thinking): May be Ranger can tell me more about this.

At that moment Cortana arrived in a rush of wings! She landed roaring first turning one way than another.

Cortana: _Are you alright?_

Naruto: I think so.

Cortana: _Where are the ones who did this! I will tear them in half then leave their corpses for the carrion birds! _

Naruto pointed to the alley.

Naruto: _It won't do any good. Their already dead._

Cortana looked dumb struck.

Cortana: _You killed them!_

Naruto Told her what happened. When he finished her eyes were solemn and deep.

Cortana: _You've grown some kid._

Naruto, with Cortana's help, got Ranger onto her saddle. As he worked Ranger opened his eyes his words a little slurred.

Ranger: Did Cortana get here in time?

Naruto shook his head.

Naruto: No we need to get out of here.

Ranger: I can ride Demonwing.

Naruto: Not with that arm. Cortana will carry you.

Ranger: Are you sure you want me to ride her?

Naruto: Yes now go!

Ranger sighed and sat back in the saddle.

Ranger: I'm honored.

Cortana took off but stayed over head.

Cortana: _I'm not leaving you to be Sanghelli meat. _

Naruto: _Fine fly above us but let's get out of here!_

They made their way out of the town with all haste and enter a large amount of thickets by the river. As he rode on he noticed several Ectoplasmer foot prints next to those of horses.

Naruto (Thinking): At least we're on the right track.

Finnaly Cortana contacted him and sent him an image of a small clearing in some reeds along with a simple word.

Cortana: _Come._

He rode over to a clearing to find Ranger leaning against a tree tending to his arm. Cortana lay in a corner wings folded but eyes alert.

Naruto: How are you?

Ranger looked up and grimaced.

Ranger: It's a bad scratch and hurts like hell. But I've had worse. Though I will need new bandages, this one didn't last as long as I'd hoped.

Naruto boiled some fresh rags and rebound Ranger's arm. After that Ranger put a gum package into his mouth.

Ranger: Well kid for once the tables are turned. I have to ask you for information.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Ranger: Like how you managed to kill two Sanghelli warriors by yourself. Most people rarely make it out without a scratch from their first fight with a Sanghelli. So explain what happened in full detail. Oh and don't go into flashback mode, the whole ripple effect gives me a headache.

So Naruto told him everything about what had happened. After about a minute into his story Ranger stopped smacking his gum and started listening with unsurpassed intensity. When he was finished Naruto sighed and threw his back against a tree. It was very late now past their sparing time and they had only had a small dinner.

Naruto: But how in the name of god did I use magic! No one has ever taught me how or even a single spell!

Ranger: This isn't something you should be taught. Not many knew this but all riders could use magic. It was one of the things that made them so powerful. They concealed this talent as best they could because it might make dealing with normal people difficult. Some people think that his magical powers come from the belief that he is a sorcerer or a wizard. But that's not true. It's because he is a rider.

Naruto: Well why didn't you tell me! I could have used magic to protect us from the rain or the wind!

Ranger: I didn't want you to kill your self. And this isn't something you should be taught. Magic is very dangerous!

Naruto: Well I feel like I've been thrust into a strange world were no one is willing to explain! And you aren't helping a damn bit! I may need to use magic to fight again! If you know something about then why don't you tell me! Or maybe you don't know anything about magic.

Ranger: Boy!

His voice was filled with venom and malice.

Ranger: You demand answers with an insolence that is unsurpassed! Do not tempt me!

Then he sat back and sighed.

Ranger: I'll have to start teaching you tomorrow its too late for any lessons tonight but I will tell you this to stop your badgering. Magic is limited by three rules and these are unbreakable unless you want to die. Your deeds are limited by your strength, your knowledge of the ancient language, and your imagination.

Naruto: What?

Ranger: When you killed the sanghelli did you say something?

Naruto: Yeah Brisingr.

The fire rose for an instant then returned to normal. Something about the word made Naruto feel powerful.

Ranger: Yes. Brisingr is from an ancient language that all creatures used to speak over time however it was forgotten until the elves brought it back from over the sea. This lanuage describes the true nature of all things.

Cortana suddenly piped in.

Cortana: _Ranger is a magician! That's how he started the fire on the plains._

Naruto's eyes widened.

Naruto: _Your right!_

Cortana: _Be careful people with such powers can be tricky._

Naruto nodded ending the link.

Naruto: You can use magic to.

Ranger smiled.

Ranger: I am profiecnt to some degree yes.

Naruto: Can you teach me?

Ranger: Yes. It doesn't seem like I have a choice.

Naruto: Hey on the plains why didn't you use magic to stop the storm?

Ranger sighed.

Ranger: I ain't as good as I once was. But I was good once as I ever was.

Naruto: Huh?

Ranger: It's an excerpt from a song.

Naruto: Oh.

Ranger: Basicly I'm not as strong as you are because you're a rider. And I'm not as young as I used to be. Every time I try to use magic it gets a little harder. Now good night.

With that he threw himself onto his blankets. Naruto lay himself down as well. Cortana spoke smugly.

Cortana: I'd say we're getting a lot more powerful kid. Soon no one could hope to stand in our way.

Naruto: Yes but which way will we choose?

Cortana: Which ever one we want.

* * *

Ranger24: And that's a chapter. Sorry for the long wait but I'm doing a mass update today. Read and review. 


	20. Chapter 19: Magic is the simplest thing

Ranger24: Okay another chapter here to go.

* * *

Chapter 19: Magic is the simplest things.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next day they were up early trying to get as far away from Yazuac as possible when Naruto spoke.

Naruto: Why do you think those two sanghelli were in Yazuac?

Ranger shrugged.

Ranger: It's possible that they deserted the main force to loot the town.

He sighed.

Ranger: I suppose you're still curious about this magic business. I guess I will have to start teaching you. First you're not a wizard, summoner, or magician. Wizards rely on implements to cast spells.

Naruto: Implements?

Ranger: Objects with some magical power mostly through potions. Summoners control spirits to do their work. Magicians have the talent naturally but some will study into other fields of magic.

Naruto: Okay if I'm not any of these three what am I?

Ranger smiled.

Ranger: You're a rider. Now when training for magic young riders were never told of their power. They weren't taught magic till they were considered mature enough. Until that time they did exercises in increasing the strength and learn the ancient language that allowed control over magic. Everything in the world has a name in the ancient language. Knowing this word gives you power over the object in question.

Naruto: Does that included people?

Ranger: Yes. All people have two names one is for everyday use the other is their true name. Elves instinctively know their own true name but the human riders often went on quests to discover their true names.

Naruto: I wish I knew my name.

Ranger looked at him eyes wary.

Ranger: Take care. Knowing who you are is a terrible fact. Some riders went mad from the knowledge. But the rewards are great.

Naruto: Well I still want to know my name.

Ranger: Well your not bending on this so that's good. Only the steadfast find their true name.

Naruto: Hey does the language have a name?

Ranger: Yes it does but no one knows it. It would be a word of incredible power. Now where was I? Oh yeah riders learning magic. When the students were ready they were given a series of pointless exercises.

Naruto: Huh?

Ranger: As in they did stuff that is very stupid. Like fill an ever draining tube with water, move several stones with their feet, and other impossibilities.

Naruto: Okay then what?

Ranger: Hopefully the students would get so frustrated they'd use magic. However if the student discovered magic on his or her own, he or she was quickly taken away for private tutoring.

He smiled again.

Ranger: I'll have you know you're the youngest rider to have ever discovered magic and none of the others ever first used it like you did when you killed those two sanghelli. However there isn't time for me to give you a formal instruction. There are still those that have had this training the elves for one and the King.

Naruto: Where did you learn to use magic?

Ranger: In a remote area. To say the least he was a very good teacher. I will do my best to pass on his instruction to you. You'll have to amass your skills on the run.

Ranger suddenly stooped in the saddle and grabbed a few pebbles. He discard all but one and hand it to Naruto.

Ranger: This is your training.

Naruto stared at it for a moment.

Naruto: Umm…. I don't get it.

Ranger: Of course you don't! That's why I'm teaching you and not the other way around. Lift it into the air. The words you will use are Stena Risa. Say them.

Naruto: Stena Risa.

Ranger: Good now get to it we don't have all day.

Naruto focused on the pebble and spoke as powerfully and commandingly as he could.

Naruto: Stena Risa!

Nothing happened. Ranger didn't seem surprised. Naruto tried again.

Naruto: Stena Risa!

Again nothing happened. Naruto was starting to get a little embarrassed.

Naruto: Stena Risa!

Again and again he tried without success. His face was beaded with sweat from concentration. Ranger was just having a very large anime sweat drop.

Naruto: STENA RISA! STENA RISA! STENA RISA!

Finally he threw the pebble to the ground in disgust.

Naruto: This is impossible!

Ranger looked at the pebble.

Ranger: Stena Risa.

The pebble rose into the air and Ranger plucked it out of the air then tossed it to Naruto.

Ranger: No it isn't. I say when its impossible. Fight for it! Don't give up!

Naruto groaned and start searching his mind for anything that might tell him how to use the magic. Suddenly he felt something. A bump in his mind. It was a piece of him, but not of him. Excited he dug into it but there was a barrier that held strong! He pushed against it fighting to gain access to his power then the barrier shattered like a window. Light flood into his mind and he spoke voice trembling.

Naruto: Stena Risa.

The gedwey ignasia on his palm glowed. The rock wobbled for a moment the to Naruto's amazement and delight it rose into the air ten inches off his hand. Then the power faded and the pebble dropped onto his hand. He sat there in the saddle panting heavily. Ranger smiled.

Ranger: Good.

Naruto looked at his hand.

Naruto: Why does my mark do that all time? It's like a little lantern.

Ranger: Riders normally funneled their power through the hand that bore the dragon mark. I'll buy you some gloves at the next town if it isn't gutted.

Naruto: Which is…?

Ranger: Daret. Now do it again.

Naruto had an anime jaw drop.

Naruto: WHAT!

Ranger: Yes and be a bit faster I have a lot to teach you and day ends at six.

Naruto groaned and got back to forcing his way into the power. When Ranger finally told him to stop Naruto hated everything about the pebble. He was about to throw it away when Ranger caught his arm.

Ranger: Keep it. Unless you want to redo the entire lesson.

Groaning Naruto put the pebble into his pocket.

Ranger: We're not done yet so don't get comfortable.

He pointed at the dirt.

Ranger: This is called Deloi.

The next few hours were spent with Ranger teaching him about three dozen words in the ancient language. When they finally stopped for the night Naruto had one hell of a headache. Then he heard the familiar sound of a stick flying through the air. He grabbed the makeshift sword. Ranger stood at the ready holding his stick with his left in a very weird style. It was pointed down and to Naruto's surprise Ranger's stick was about only half its usual size.

Ranger: You know the drill kid.

Naruto groaned and the fight began! For once Naruto didn't do as bad as usual. He was able to stop some of Ranger's attacks and for the first time in one of their fights hit Ranger! Still at the end of the fight Naruto was still covered in brusies.

The next few days they spent following the same pattern. Magic during the day sparing at night. Naruto's skills began to improve slowly. The pebble stopped wobbling when he raised it into the air. In his fights with Ranger his arm stopped shaking after each parry and Ranger finally started looking a little sore in the morning. However with his increase in skill Ranger started going harder on him. He started showing Naruto how to use what he called counter kills. The basic idea was to deflect the enemies attack the hit them with a blow meant to either kill or disable. These left Naruto with even more bruises than ever before.

One day Ranger brought them to a halt in a thicket of trees.

Ranger: Dismount.

Naruto: Huh?

Ranger: Do it.

Naruto did as he was told.

Ranger: Climb a tree without using your hands.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Ranger: Watch.

He dismounted. Then he ran at a tree, light seemed to gather around his feet! Then to Naruto's amazement he ran right up the tree straight to the top the jumped down rolled and rose to his feet. Naruto, unsure of what to do, did a golf clap.

Ranger: There are some things you can do with magic that don't need words to work. This is one of them. However you only have a limited amount of time before you run out of power and fall. This is a favorite technique of assassins.

Naruto nodded and ran at the tree. He broke through the barrier and sent as much of his power to his feet as he could! He put his foot on the tree took five steps up and then fell to the ground and landed hard on his ass.

Naruto: OW! What the heck!

Ranger sighed.

Ranger: You didn't let me finish. Depending on the traction available you need more or less energy. For running on wood which has knotted and thick park you can get very good traction though you still need about medium amount of power. On high traction use less energy or you'll break the surface and fall. On low traction use lots of power because you'll need it to grip it. Now try again.

They spent the entire day in the thicket Naruto trying to get to the top of the tree while Ranger and Cortana had a staring contest which Cortana lost when a leaf hit her in the eye. She challenged Ranger to a rematch. Naruto just hoped Cortana didn't know that his attempts to climb the tree had caused the leaf to fall.

It was dark when he finally reached the highest branch. Due to his exhaustion he didn't do so well in the nights fight with a lot more bruises then Ranger, whose arm had finally healed enough to allow him to fight with it. Naruto flopped down on his bed roll with a groan. Magic was nowhere near as simple as Ranger made it look.

* * *

Ranger24: And that's the end of the chapter. For the tree climb thing I used Naruto's actual lesson and elements of wall climbing in the game assassin's creed. (Awesome game thinking of making Parody of. Still need to find nine mean people to get killed.) Anyways read and review! 


	21. Chapter 20: Daret

Ranger24: Hey is anyone out there? I updated last week and nobody reviewed! What gives! Don't you all still like my story I know its chapter twenty and we're only like one fourth of the way through the story but come on! I am going to cut some stuff out! Like most of the road to Teirm.

* * *

Chapter 20: Daret.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Daret was a small village on the banks of the Ninor river. It was the only stoping point on the plains between Yazuac and Gilead one of the largest northern cities. In better times travelers might be welcome with open arms but evil was a foot in the lands and no one trust anyone but themselves.

Naruto and Ranger appoarched with great caution weapons ready. Ranger had his sword in his left hand since his right was apparently still irritating him. Naruto had his bow strung and an arrow knocked. Cortana was hidden close by in case anything were to happen.

The streets were empty of any inhabitants. Unlike Yazuac however none of the homes looked as though they had been broken into and looted. Still the silence was unnerveing. Naruto was in constant contact with Cortana

Naruto: This dosen't look good.

He could feel her tense her muscles ready to fly into the rescue. They neared the town square. Still nothing moved but a few dust devils. Naruto glanced at the ground and saw the foot prints of small children.

Naruto (thinking): Where are they?

Halfway across the square Ranger turned Demonwing around.

Ranger: I don't like the feel of this place. Lets get out of here.

They made their way back to where they had entered the town but they had only just reached the end of the square when wagons were shoved out of alleys blocking the road! Al snorted in alarm and Naruto raised his bow as a large muscled man with a bow in hand and a sword hung at his side leapt from cover!

???: Stop! Put your weapons down! Your surrounded by sixty archers! They'll shoot if you move!

As if on que dozens of men stood up drawn bows in hand! Naruto and Ranger lowered their weapons. Naruto immedatly contacted Cortana!

Naruto: Stay away! There are to many they'll shoot you out of the sky!

He wasn't sure if she would heed his warning but he could sense her unhappiness with the order. Ranger started talking.

Ranger: We don't mean trouble. We're just passing through.

???: Your armed pretty heavily.

Ranger: So are you. These are dangerous times.

???: What do you want.

Ranger: To buy supplies and here the news.

The archers didn't move. Naruto knew this meant they were either highly disciplined or frightened for their lives. Personally he hoped it was the later.

???: I don't think you mean us harm but we've had to much trouble with bandits and Sanghelli to trust you only on your word. If we have someone get you want then you'll pay us and leave?

Ranger: Sure.

???: All right.

The man nodded to another archer who climbed down from the roof he was posted on and walked over to Ranger.

???: Tell him what you want.

Ranger read off a list of items that they need when he was finished he put the piece of paper away.

Ranger: Also if you have a pair of gloves for my nephew here I'd be greatly obliged.

The man nodded and went to fetch the supplies.

???: Names Kronk. Normally I'd shake your hand and let you try my spinach puffs but with the way things are I don't think I will.

Ranger: Have the sanghelli forced you to this?

Kronk: Yes. They've been migrating southwards and we've had a few attack the town. Do you have any news from the other towns. We rarely receive word from them but last any of them reported in they were all beleagured.

Ranger: I hate to be the barer of bad news. Four days ago we passed through Yazuac and found it pillaged. The villagers were slaughtered and piled in the center of town. We would have tried to give them a decent burial but we were attacked by a pari of sanghelli.

Kronk's eyes filled with tears.

Kronk: Oh man. Some of those people were fans of my cooking. They were good fighters too. How could only two sanghelli pillage Yazauc?

Ranger: There were signs that the town was sacked by a large horde

Kronk: How many would you say hit the town?

Ranger thought for a moment before speaking.

Ranger: It had to be large enough to defeat the town but small enough to move unnoticed. No more than one hundred and no less than fifty. Either number I assume would be leathel to you.

Kronk warily agreed.

Ranger: You should consider leaving.

Kronk: I know but the people here won't give up their lands. Its their home and mine! They place its worth above their own. I fear we may wake up one day with our throats slashed.

At that moment the man returned with several bundles. Ranger packed them into the saddle bags and handed the gloves to Naruto who put them on carefull to keep his palm hidden. They were half gloves meant for gripping and keeping the palms warm. The leather was tuff but scared from usage. Ranger handed the man a small pile of coins. And the men pulled the wagons out of the road.

Kronk: Far well then. When you get to the next city alert the empire of our plight and that of the other towns. If the king dosen't all ready know about this then that's cause for worry. But if he does and chooses to do nothing, then that to is cause for worry.

Ranger: We will carry your message may your swords stay sharp and kick ass.

They rode out of town a bit more relaxed than its inhabitants. Naruto contacted Cortana.

Naruto: We're on our way out. Everything went okay.

He could feel her anger simmering however and broke the contact. As they neared the edge of town Ranger stroked his chin.

Ranger: The empires in worse shape then I thought. When the traders visited they brought tales of unrest. It's a lot worse than I thought it was yet no troops or soldiers have been deployed. It's as if the king has chosen not to defend his realm.

Naruto: I don't know either.

Ranger: Did you use any of your powers while we were in Daret?

Naruto: There was no reason to.

Ranger: Wrong. You could have sensed their intentions with your mind touch.

Naruto: Are you saying I can read minds?

Ranger: Sort of. The mind isn't a book. Even my limited abilities I was able to feel that they didn't want to harm us unless they had to. That's why I tried to talk our way out. Think about it. You can communicate with any sentient being through thought. You could spend a day listening to how an Earth worm feels during a rain storm or what a birds singing about. But worms gross me out and most birds are annoying perverts. I suggest starting with a pokemon, they have… interesting thought Processes.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

When they reached Cortana's hiding place she stuck her head out of the pushes and growled at them. Naruto raised an eyebrow and dismounted Al.

Naruto: What's wrong?

Before he knew what was going on he was pinned under Cortana's claws!

Naruto: What the hell are you doing!

Cortana: You! You are the problem! Every time you leave my sight you get into trouble! Your like a New hatchling sticking its head in everything! And what happens when you stick it into something that bites back!

Naruto: Ranger, a little help here?

Ranger shrugged.

Ranger: If I know one thing its not to screw with this sort of thing.

Naruto: Gee thanks that's a lot of help.

Cortana: Don't you ignore me kid!

Naruto: Look I know your upset but there's no real problem Ranger and I are good fighters. Besides you're the one who really needs protecting.

Cortana: Do you honestly believe that? Tomorrow you will ride me! Not that pitiful deer animal you call a steed! Or I will carry you in my claws! Are you a dragon rider or not? Don't you care about? Me?

Naruto knew in his gut that Cortana was damn right. The one problem? He was still afraid of flying on Cortana, especially after the painful out come of his last attempt. But he knew she wouldn't budge on it. His thoughts were broken by Ranger speaking.

Ranger: So what's the problem?

Naruto: She wants me to ride her tomorrow instead of Al.

Ranger nodded.

Ranger: Well you have the saddle and you need to learn to ride her or we'll never get anywhere in your training. You can also scout out the road ahead.

Naruto: But what if you're attacked! I won't be able to get there in time!

Cortana increased the weight on her claw.

Cortana: Exactly my point kid.

Naruto: Fine I'll ride you tomorrow.

Cortana: Give me your word.

Naruto: Oh come on.

Cortana again increased the pressure.

Naruto: Okay! I give you my word that I will fly with you tomorrow! Happy!

Cortana: Yeah I'm good.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

That night while Ranger and Naruto were sparring Naruto delivered such a powerful blow that he broke both of their sticks in half. Ranger nodded impressed then threw his stick into the fire.

Ranger: We're done with these. Throw yours in as well.

Naruto did as he was told while Ranger pulled Zar'oc out of Naruto's saddle bags.

Ranger: You can't learn anything more from sticks kid. Its time to use the blade.

He tossed Naruto Zar'oc.

Naruto: But we'll cut each other to ribbons!

Ranger smiled.

Ranger: Not so. Again you forget magic.

He unsheathed his own sword then raised his hand face scrunched in concentration.

Ranger: Geuloyh du knifr!

A bright green bolt of energy suddenly bridged the gap between his fore finger and thumb! He ran It down his swords slicing edge then again on his blunt end. Then he stuck out his injured right arm and swung his sword! Naruto tried to stop him but was to slow! The sword stopped in mid swing a Centimeter from Ranger's arm.

Ranger: See. Do the same to your sword.

Naruto did as he was instructed still in shock from Ranger nearly amputating himself. When Zaroc was blocked he raised it into his fighting position. The sword was heavier than the wood and slowed him down. Ranger easily beat the living crap out of him. He still managed to land a few hits on Ranger But less than Ranger dealt him.

When they stopped Naruto put the sword back in its sheath wincing from his aching muscles before Going to bed not even noticing Ranger writing in his little book.

* * *

Ranger24: And that's the end of this chapter. I've been using the time left after my midterms to write this. I'm what you call a speed writer kicks ass. Any ways read and review! 


	22. Chapter 21: Through a Dragons eyes

Ranger24: Another chapter. I'm still not happy about the lack in reviews tthough.

Chapter 22: Through a dragon's eye.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Naruto a woke he felt every one of his throbbing muscles. When he sat up he could see breakfast was ready and Ranger was fitting the saddle onto Cortana. Naruto groaned and started to eat his breakfast. Ranger was now tieing Naruto's saddle bags onto Cortana's saddle. When he was done with his meal Ranger helped him into the saddle while Cortana waited impatiently. Ranger gave him some quick pointers.

Ranger: Keep your head low and knees as close to Cortana as you can. Don't lose your grip or you'll fall off and crack your head open. And I, personally, am in no mood to scrap people of the ground.

Naruto: Gee thanks.

Cortana: Are you ready?

Naruto sighed in resignation and took a deep breath.

Naruto: No but lets do this anyway.

Cortana agreed enthusasticly then shoot into the sky with three powerfull strokes of her wings! Naruto's cheeks filled with air as they sped up into the clouds then leveled off. He clutched her neck spikes. Cloud's floated by and the sky was a clear blue.

Naruto: This is wonderful...!

Before he could finish Cortana did a full 360 loop-de-loop! Vertigo hit him hard and he nearly lost his breakfast. When they leveled off he clutched her spikes even harder.

Naruto: Don't do that! I feel like I'm going to fall off!

Cortana: You must become accustom to it. Thats one of the easist manuvers to pull in the air.

Naruto sighed again. They continued flying for almost an hour. Naruto was starting to get used to being up so high and the rythamic thump of Cortana's wings. When he had last flown with her every beat of her wings was strained. Now she flew effortlessly. and without any trouble. He was actually starting to enjoy himself.

Cortana: Let me show you what flying really feels like.

Naruto: How?

Cortana: Relax.

Naruto did as he was told and suddenly felt as though he were suddenly bonding to Cortana more than ever before! He saw through her eyes and could feel everyone of her muscles work to keep them air borne! Even the color around him had changed! Blues, purples, and pinks became more pronounced while greens, reds, and browns were subduded. He could feel her tail work as a rudder to steer them through the air. He never realized how much she relyed upon her rear apendage.

They tried to scout the trail ahead but couldn't get a good enough veiw with out getting to close to the road and risk being spotted by travelers or other unwelcome visitors.

They dove and swerved through the air for hours until Naruto finally recedded back into his body and they once again became to seperate entites. Naruto noticed his bangs were damp with sweat. He wiped it off with the back side of his hand.

Naruto: That was incredible! I never knew hanging in the air on two things of leather and bone could be so cool! How can you bare to land with all this?

Cortana: I have to eat you know.

Naruto: Do you always see so much blue, purple, and pink?

Cortana: Its the way I am kid. We will fly more often now?

Naruto: Yes every chance we get!

Cortana: Good.

She seemed very happy now. They flew in silence for about a minute before Naruto felt something prickling at the back of his mind. He quickly remembered Ranger's lessons on mental defence. He immedatly focus intently on one of Cortana's scales. It worked until they hit a bit of turbulance and Naruto lost focus.

Ranger: What the hell do you think your doing?!

Naruto: Ranger?

Ranger: Yes moron! Now get that over sized lizard of yours down here right now! I'm here!

He sent Naruto a mental image of his location. Naruto sighed and Cortana started to angle down wards.

Naruto: There might be trouble so be ready to get air borne again.

Cortana: I ready for more than that.

When they landed Naruto leapt of Cortana drawing his knife. Ranger stood there looking very pissed off.

Naruto: Whats wrong?

Ranger cursed then started talking.

Ranger: Never block me out again like that! Its hard enough to make myself heard at all over extreme ranges.

Naruto: Sorry.

Ranger: I was further along the trail when I noticed that the ectoplasmeres trail had vanished I back tracked until I found it again. Take a look.

He pointed at a very large patch of torn up earth. Naruto leaned in close to examine it. There were many Ectoplasmere tracks scattered amongst the ripped up ground. He had no idea what had ruined the tracks. Then he glanced at Cortana and it hit him. Everytime she took of her back claws dug into the ground and tore it up in the same manner!

Naruto: I know this dosen't make sense but the only explination I can think of is that they flew off on dragons. Or really big birds.

Ranger: I have heard of the Ectoplasmer's moving with great speed from place to place but this is the first evidence I've ever seen of it. But adragon would never concent to bare an Ectoplamser. But there are very few other explanaxtions.

Naruto: So what now? We can't track them through the air and even if we could they could be hundreds of miles away by now.

Ranger: Kid, this is your crusade. We should think about this over lunch.

They ate their lunch in silence Naruto think as hard as he could of any way to track the Ectoplasmers through the air. Any one passing by would have sworn they saw several lines of steam coming out of his head. Still nothing came to him. When they were finished Ranger spoke.

Ranger: I have conisdered every word of power I know and every trick in the damn book along with the unorthrodoxed. But I have no idea how in the name of god we're going to track the ectoplasmers.

Naruto: Well now what do we do.

Ranger: Well we need to think. Until we know what the hell were doing then we shouldn't leave anything to chance. I suggest wandering about for a bit. Its a good way to get thinking.

Naruto stood up and went to have another look at the tracks. Still nothing cam to him. Then he spoted a strange sliver flask. Intereasted he opened it and a strange clear liquid dripped onto his index finger.

Naruto: YEEOOOWWWW!!!!!

The liquid burned his skin! he rubbed it off as fast as he could! When it was finally off his finger was throbing and a patch of skin had been eaten away. He rushed back to Ranger, making sure not to drip anymore of it on himself.

Naruto: Look what I found!

Ranger took the flask from him and poured some of the liquid into the cap.

Naruto: Carefull it'll burn...

Ranger: My skin. I know and you went ahead and poured it all over your. Your finger. Well at least you didn't drink it or I would be talking to a puddle.

Naruto: What is it?

Ranger: Oil from the petals of the seithr plant which grows on a small island in the northern sea. Its very rare and very vauable.

Naruto: Whats it do?

Ranger: Well the normal oil is used as a preservative but when certain words are said over it along with a blood sacrifice it gains the property to eat any flesh. That alone wouldn't make it speacil their are plenty of acids out there except that this one dosen't harm any thing that wasn't once part of a person or aminal. It can be dipped in clothe, slathered on a spear, or poured on sheets so that the next person who sleeps on them will be burned. This has made it a favorite tool of torture and assassination. Its wounds are very grevious and slow to heal.

Naruto remembered the burns that had covered Hohenheim back in carvahall. Seithr oil was what they used on him!

Naruto: How rare is this oil?

Ranger: LIke diamonds in a pig pen.

He thought for a moment then ammended himself.

Ranger: Actual the normal oil is used by jewlers to preserve pearls. It makes them very very very shiney.

Naruto: So there are people who trade in it?

Ranger: Maybe one or two.

Naruto: Good now do the cities along the coast keep shiping records?

Ranger grinned seeing Naruto's logic!

Ranger: Of course they do! If we could get to those records the information of the empires purchase well tell us who bought the oil and where it was sent!

Naruto: And that will tell us where the Ectoplasmers live!

Ranger: Brillant! I wiish I had thought of this years ago it would have saved me atleast seventyfive headaches and some still linger. But now their all gone! I would suggest Terim as a good place I think my old freind David still lives their.

Naruto hopped onto Cortana.

Naruto: I'll see you at dinner then!

With that he and Cortana took off into the air!

Ranger24: Finally! I finished this chapter! At the rate I was going I was afraid I wouldn't finsih till aprial! Next time Terim. Also I apologize for any misspelled words or names.


	23. Chapter 22: A taste of Teirm

Ranger24: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had writers block. To make up for lost time I am skipping most of the road to Teirm and going straight to the damn city. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 22: A taste of Teirm

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

One week after we last left our heroes…

Naruto finally breathe clean non mist filled air. For the past week they had trekked through the mountains with only stops during the night. They were now roughly a mile from the gate of Teirm. Naruto had started to grow a few whiskers since they had found the seithr oil.

The city of teirm was massive and surrounded by a massive forty foot tall by twenty feet thick wall. Its gate was bustling with comers and goers going to and from the city. Outside the wall was a massive port filled with tall ships and warehouses. Ranger dismounted Demonwing. Naruto clambered off Al.

Ranger: Okay remember the plan. Cortana hides outside the city while we go in preferably a few miles distance.

Naruto nodded and opened his mental link with his dragon companion.

Naruto: _Cortana we're going in_.

Cortana: _If anything happens to you I'll strap you down my back and never let you go._

Naruto: _I love you to._

Cortana: _Then you'll really know what it means to be saddle sore._

They approached the gate which was guarded by four very bored looking soldiers. They wore plate mail armor with iron helms and leather boots. They held their spears at rest with Xemnas's pearly white symbol on their shields. Ranger put on a look of happy idocy.

Soldier one: Whats your name?

Ranger dropped into a think accent. (Think hill Billy.)

Ranger: Well, I'm a called Riccard.

Soldier one: And who's he?

Ranger: Well I was getting to that now. That'd be my nephew, Barney, he's my sisters boy, not a…

Soldier one: Yeah… Yeah… And your business here?

Naruto dropped in a similar accent.

Naruto: He's a visiting an old friend. I'm along to make sure as he used to be. He not quite right in the head, bit too much sun when he was a kid, touch of brain fever you know.

Ranger bobbed his head up and down trying to whistle.

Soldier one: Alright just make sure he doesn't cause trouble.

Naruto: Oh he won't.

The soldiers parted and they hurried into the city Ranger growled under his breath.

Ranger: Touch of brain fever?

Naruto: Couldn't let you have all the fun.

Ranger: Drop that damn accent. Use it only when you have to… _Barney_.

Naruto: Very funny _Riccard_.

Ranger: Better than your suggestion of Todd.

Naruto Hey!

As they made their way through the streets they noticed that there were very subtle signs of hard times. House that were all made of stone had weeds growing on them, no children played in the streets, and people were carrying around weapons and it wasn't just guards on patrol.

Naruto also noticed that there was some very weird architecture. The houses closest to the walls were short no more than one story but as they went farther in the houses became larger and larger until they arrived at a massive citadel.

Naruto: What's with this place?

Ranger: Teirm has a history of being the target of many attacks by sea and land due to the amount of wealth that gathers here. The cities warriors are among the best in the empire. Especially they're archers. The city was built like this to maximize the effectiveness of the archers. If the wall was breach Sniper's could be posted on the rooftops and the ones behind them would have little fear of hitting their comrades. The citadel also has an unobstructed view of the city.

Naruto: So it's impregnable?

Ranger: Nothing is impregnable. And this was only done after the city was nearly burned down by a pirate raid.

Naruto: Oh. So how do we find this friend of yours?

Ranger: First we gather the information. I'm sure he'll shelter us but we need to find him first.

Naruto: So where to?

Ranger: Where do you think information gathers?

Naruto: A library?

Ranger: No.

Naruto: A school?

Ranger: Wrong again.

Naruto: The citadel?

Ranger: Wrong again.

Naruto: Churches?

Ranger: Occasionally but not what I'm looking for.

Naruto: The main square?

Ranger: What go back and see the guards?

Naruto: Okay then where will we find information on your friend?

Ranger grinned.

Ranger: Bars, slums, brothels, and crowded markets.

Naruto: Huh?

Ranger smiled.

Ranger: In the most unlikely places or in the most disgusting of places is knowledge passed, especially if it's private.

Naruto: How do you figure that?

Ranger: People in those places will give you anything for a little coin. How much you got?

Naruto: What!

Ranger: I need cash for bribes. I only have fifty on me.

Naruto: You're kidding.

Ranger: Nope.

Naruto: I've only got ten.

Ranger sighed.

Ranger: It'll have to do. Be aware thugs may try to shake us down. No magic.

Naruto: Got it.

They made their way into the slums, a rough district with poor people, drunks, whores, thugs, beggars, and only a few guards. As they made their way towards a bar labeled the Broken Chair a group of knife wielding thugs accosted them.

Thug 1: Give us your money and we won't hurt the kid!

Ranger: Oh you'll wish you hadn't done that.

Thug 1: One gezzer against all of us! Hah! Don't make me laugh!

Ranger: Your funeral.

The first thug threw a punch at him but Ranger grabbed his arm, pulled it out, and smashed his left fist down on the arm! The man cried out as the small blade cut his skin and his arm broke! Naruto kicked one thug in the groin then broke his nose! Ranger did a strange circular punch series and sent another thug to the ground chest cover in bruises! The final thug ran for it screaming!

Ranger: I warned ya'.

They walked into the bar. It was dank with rather shady figures. The bar tender was wiping a glass that had already broken with a dirty rag. A man with a very long nose and large head sat in a corner with one of his fingers missing. His left middle. Ranger made his way up to the bar slipping into his false accent.

Ranger: Howdy! I'm a looking for a feller named David.

The bartender shouted louder than was needed.

Bartender: NOW WHY WOULD I KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT? DO YOU THINK ITS MY JOB TO KEEP TRACK OF ALL THE LAZY LOUTS IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN PLACE?

Ranger slipped a few coins on the counter.

Ranger: Could you be enticed to remember?

The Bartender glanced at the coins.

Bartender: Maybe. But my memory takes quite a bit of refreshing.

Ranger scowled and slid a few more coins on to the counter the bartender thought it over for a minute then sighed.

Bartender: All right.

He reached for the coins but…

???: Jackson what in the blazes are you doing? Anyone on the street could tell them where David lives!

The speaker was the man in the corner with the missing finger and big nose. Ranger snatched up the coins and the bartender scowled before going back to scrubbing. Ranger and Naruto went over to the man who pulled up a pair of chairs.

Ranger: You just save me a couple's buck's stranger.

???: Glen Quagmire. Can't really blame Jackson though business hasn't been that great the economies at an all time low.

Ranger and Naruto sat down, Naruto setting his chair against the wall and facing the door.

Ranger: What do you mean?

Quagmire: Well as you may know most of our money comes from sea trade. Well about a month ago someone started attacking our ships. It's not like the usual piracy because only the goods of certain merchants are attacked. David's one of them. Some of them own some of the largest shipping companies in the empire! Some have been forced to send caravans by land and its driven costs painfully high!

Ranger: Is it the Sangheli?

Quagmire: Nah they've left the area and good riddance. There hasn't been a single sighting in over a month. Same as when the ships started vanishing.

Ranger: So who's doing it?

Quagmire: No ones sure. Ships go out and vanish. No wreckage is found, no signs of struggle, no ghost ships. Some of the sailors say it's magic.

Naruto: Are you a sailor?

Quagmire: Na'. I'm a mercenary. Captains higher me to protect their ships from pirates but even they've seemed to have vanished.

Ranger looked very troubled.

Ranger: So where is David.

Quagmire: He lives in the rich district right next to ChibiSkitty Dona's herb shop. You really can't miss it.

Ranger: Thanks.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

As soon as they were out of the poor district Ranger stroked his chin.

Ranger: The Empire is in a worse state than I thought. We have to find David.

The rich district wasn't at all like the poor slums of before. People walked with dignity wore fancy clothes and wore fine jewelry. Several frowned at the two of them and made Naruto feel even less welcome in this city but then he remembered Daret and smiled.

Soon they arrived at a tall building with a young woman with brown hair wearing a white robe with red triangles on it sat holding a Polytoad.

Ranger: Excuse me…

Naruto: What are you doing?

The woman glanced up.

???: I'm trying to prove that polytoads should be called polyfrogs. Also proving there is no such thing as toads and thus witches won't be able to do anything evil.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Ranger: As I was saying. Can you tell me which house David lives at?

She smiled.

???: ChibiSkitty Dona.

She held out her hand and Ranger shook it.

Ranger: A pleasure but it doesn't quite answer my question.

Chibi: I know I was getting to that. He's on the right. Now if you don't mind.

Ranger: Thank you.

As soon as they were out of earshot Naruto spoke.

Naruto: She's nucking futs.

Ranger elbowed him.

Naruto: What its true!

Ranger: She might actually be right. Polytoads do look more like frogs than toads.

Naruto shook his head.

* * *

Ranger24: And that's a chapter! Sorry for the long wait but I was caught up in all other my stories. This one will be going slow but I hope to have it break 100 reviews before the end! Until next time read and review! 


	24. Chapter 23: An old friend

Ranger24: Naruto does a bit of eaves dropping this chapter and learns some valuable information.

* * *

Chapter 23: An old friend.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ranger and Naruto walked up to the large wooden door. It had a large brass knocker in the shape of a lions head. Ranger grabbed onto the ring protruding from its jaws and knocked heavily on the door. There was no answer. Ranger knocked again a little louder this time. Still nothing happened. Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

Naruto: Maybe it's the wrong house?

Ranger ignored him and knocked again. Exasperated, Naruto turned around. Then he heard hurried foot steps as someone rushed to answer the door. He turned around to see a young woman with long blonde hair and fine clothes staring back at them. Her eyes looked a little red and puffy as though she had been crying but she showed no emotion on her face.

???: Yes what is it?

Ranger: Does David live here?

The woman nodded.

???: Yes he's my fiancé.

Ranger: May we see him?

???: He's busy.

Ranger: It's important.

???: He's busy!

Ranger sighed.

Ranger: Well can you give him a message?

She nodded but was still glaring.

Ranger: Could you tell him a friend from gilead is here?

She looked at them sucpion but she left the door closing it with a snap.

Naruto: That wasn't very polite.

Ranger: Hush. Don't be so rude about people you've only just meet.

Naruto stared at the door. Ranger put his hands in his pockets and started counting.

Ranger: Five… Four… Three…

There came hurried foot steps.

Ranger: Two… One…

The door burst open and a man in his early forties or late thirties stood there panting. He wore a black trench coat, black sunglasses, and had hair that was somewhere between black and silver which is just before white. He stood there gasping then gasped even louder at the sight of Ranger eyebrows raised. He opened and closed his mouth three times. Naruto had a feeling this was David.

David: Ranger?

Ranger grabbed his arm and put his left hand over David's mouth.

Ranger: It's good to see you man but that name isn't safe to use. Do you have somewhere we can talk in private?

He removed his hand.

David: I thought you were dead!

Ranger: I'll tell you about it later but don't start blabbing like Caboose! If you do we'll end up in more trouble than we we're at gilead.

David: Be hard to top that.

Ranger: Do you have a place we can talk in private?

David: Wait a minute.

He rushed back inside. Two minutes later he came out a sword at his side and a long black cloak on over his coat and for some reason a feathered cap. Ranger eyed the finery with a look as though he might laugh. Daivd quickly lead them down the street. Naruto lead the horses behind them.

Naruto (thinking): I might actual learn something about Ranger's past.

They were soon outside the citadel.

David: Mr. Weed, ruler of this city, has declared that all business owners must have their headquarters in his castle. Most of us conduct business elsewhere but we still have to rent rooms there. It's nonsense but we still do it to keep him calm. We should be able to speak freely in my office the walls are very thick.

They by passed a couple of guards and they hitched the horses outside a very large door. They entered into a long corridor light by flaming torches in brackets. David grabbed one and lead them down the hall and through a large wood door.

David's office was covered in book cases, expensive rugs, and at one end a very large desk. In the corner was fireplace which David light with the torch. He then seated himself at his desk while Ranger and Naruto sat back in leather chairs.

David: You, old man, have some explaining to do.

Ranger smirked.

Ranger: Who are you calling old man? Last time I saw you there wasn't any grey in your hair.

David: And you look the same as you did twenty years ago! It's as though time has preserved you as grumpy old guy just to pass wisdom on to the rest of us. Enough of this, get on with the story that's what you were always good at back when we and the others did our job.

Ranger blew a bubble on the gum he was smacking.

Ranger: Do you remember what we were doing in gilead?

David: Of course I do! That sort thing is hard to forget!

Ranger: An understatement but true. After I was separated from the rest of you guys I was exhausted. The soldiers were looking for me so I hid in a warehouse. There was nothing interesting about it but out of curiosity I rummaged around. Fortune smiled on me then for I found what we were looking for.

David's jaw dropped.

Ranger: After that there wasn't time to look for you or the others. So I fled the city and went to…

He glanced at Naruto.

Ranger: Our friends. They put it in a vault until they could find who would receive it. Until I was needed again I went north to hide in carvahall.

David for the first time examined Naruto.

David: I assume you are full filling your duty?

Ranger: Not entirely. Naruto's uncle was brutally killed by the ectoplasmares but the trail has gone cold. We need your help to find them.

David: It's not Ectoplasmare. And I don't know where they live and any one who does won't tell you.

He pulled out the glass vial and tossed it to David.

Ranger: There's seithr oil in there. The dangerous kind. We need to see Teirm's shipping records to track the empires purchase and where it was sent.

David nodded.

David: I see why you came to me. But there's a two snags. You see these bocks they're the records of my business for the past five years, one business! You've gotten your self into a project that could take months! There is another problem. Percy, Weed's administrator of trade, is the only one who sees the full record of the ports shipments. They fear that we may invalidate the results thus cheating the empire of its precious taxes.

Ranger: We'll have to convince him then.

David turned to Naruto.

David: You know I've only heard of three people who have been named after the first rider. You should be very proud.

Ranger glanced at Naruto who was furious about being kept in the dark though surprised that David knew his name sake.

Ranger: Could you check the horses. I don't think I tied Demonwing's knot tight enough.

Naruto (thinking): They're trying to hide something. The moment I'm gone their going to talk about it.

Never the less he got up and left the room. At the hitching post Demonwing hadn't moved at all, the knot was fine. Rather upset he sat down on the door steps of the castle.

Naruto: It's not fair.

Then jumped into the air! Ranger had taught him a spell to enhance his hearing!

Naruto (Thinking): Better hearing isn't quite what I need but I should get the words to work.

He focused on his power and then spoke.

Naruto: Thverr Stenr un atra eka horna!

Nothing happened. Disappointed he sat down. Then he jumped as he heard David's voice!

David: And I've been doing that for almost five years now.

Naruto grinned and sat down.

Ranger: I never expected you to become a merchant, always buried in books.

David: After Gilead I really wasn't into sitting in must old rooms reading scrolls. I wanted to help Johnson as much as I could but I'm not that much of a warrior anymore. My uncle was a merchant so he helped me get started. Once I had a few ships I started smuggling supplies to ba sing se through Surda. I got a couple of other merchants to help. But then all this started.

Ranger: What's been happening?

David: Someone has been targeting our ships.

Ranger: I heard you lost a ship recently.

David: The last one I owned. Every man on board was loyal and brave I doubt I'll ever see any of them again. I know what you're thinking as I have thought about it my self but I can't bare the idea of a traitor with that much power and knowledge.

Ranger: We're in trouble then.

David: They need your help Ranger. You should return to ba sing se.

Ranger snorted.

Ranger: And take Naruto and Cortana there? Please! Imagine how the dwarves would react! Everyone will be trying to influence them especially Kureni! They won't be safe until I at least get them through the agoki.

David: Never the less I feel they need your power and wisdom.

Ranger: Please. I'm just what you said a grumpy old man.

David: Others would say different.

Ranger: Let them I have no need to explain myself to them. Still I think I should send them a message.

David: Where to?

Ranger: I don't know. I have been isolated so long that all my contacts are either dead or probably don't remember me. Could you send a message to whoever receives your shipments?

David: Yeah I've got someone who could go in the morning. But how will they now it's you?

Ranger: Here give him my ring. And tell him that if he looses it I will personally ripe his spine out through his skull and strangle him with it. It was given to me by the queen.

David: Aren't you cheery.

Ranger: So how are the others?

David: Well Tucker's kids now actually speaking English and he's at least seven feet tall and as usual looks like a sangheli.

Ranger: That all?

David: Well no. Umm… you know Yuffie?

Ranger: Yeah of course I do. First time I meet her she wouldn't stop talking! I had to shut her up with magic and she still didn't realize she wasn't making any noise for an hour.

David: Well she got married… To Tucker.

Ranger started coughing. He had most likely choked on his gum. The horses whinnied outside carts crashed into each other, glasses cracked, mirrors broke, babies started crying, and cats collapsed dead.

David: Breathe man breathe!

Ranger: You're kidding.

David: No. I've got the pictures in my study at home.

Ranger: But they hated each other!

David: A lot of things change in the course of fifth teen years.

Ranger: How long?

David: They had their fifth anniversary last month.

Ranger: My god.

David: Tell me about it.

There was a silence.

Ranger: Better go check on Naruto. You can't trust him when he's alone. He has a bad habit of getting into trouble.

David: Are you surprised?

Ranger: Not really.

Naruto canceled the spell as they exited the castle.

Ranger: How was Demonwing?

Naruto: Still tied.

Ranger: Good.

They left the courtyard for the city streets and the two old friends resumed speaking while Naruto turned things over in his head.

Naruto (thinking): Okay Ranger and David did something at gilead fifteen years ago. Then Ranger hid in carvahall. David started sending supplies to someplace called ba sing se. Something about dwarves, who, Ranger said, haven't been seen since the fall of the riders, and a queen when there isn't a queen. And something about two people who once hated each other are now married one of whom has a kid who looks like a sanghelli, weird.

Ranger: So David you're finally getting married and to a lovely young woman. Congratulations.

David sighed.

David: Whether congratulations are in order is currently a matter of debate. Layla isn't to happy.

Ranger frowned.

Ranger: Why? What's she want?

David sighed again.

David: Oh you know, children, a nice house, steady income, her dad not throwing a fit every time he hears about me losing another ship, pleasurable company. Her dads invested heavily in my business and if I keep taking these loses then he might call the wedding off.

Ranger: Damn.

When they were out side David's house he stopped.

David: Umm… Can we go somewhere else to eat? Layla might take it badly if you guys come in unannounced.

Ranger: Sure.

They passed by Chibi's herb shop. Chibi was still writing on her piece of paper and examining the frog.

Chibi: Afternoon, David.

David: Good day to you to.

They arrived at a large tavern. Unlike the broken chair this one was loud, crowded, and clean. A lively tune jingled in the background. Ranger and David swapped stories while waiting for the main course which was a massive turkey! Naruto pigged out on the meat, and of course the wide array of side dishes.

When they were finished Naruto parted ways with them after a warning from David to get inside before dark when the gate was closed.

He made his way out of the city and a little ways from the city just out of sight of the walls and gate then he opened his mind.

Naruto: _Cortana._

She poped her head off a cliff looking down on him.

Naruto: _How am I supossed to get up there?_

Cortana: _Well, if you find a clearing I could bring you up._

Naruto eyed the cliff which was covered in easy to reach handholds.

Naruto: _I'll climb up._

Cortana: _It's too risky._

Naruto: _And you worry to much. Let me have some fun for once!_

Before she could object Naruto started up. He was determined to not use magic partially for fear of detection and partially because he had a feeling his power wouldn't help him grip it very well plus Ranger had only taught him how to do it with his legs. It felt good to use his own muscles to do something for once. When he was half way up he stopped to catch his breath.

When he had recovered his strength he reached for the next handhold. Problem was he couldn't quite reach it. He tried to step down but his previous foot hold was to far away. Groaning he glanced up at Cortana.

Naruto: _I could use a hand._

Cortana: _You know if I wasn't here you would be in a very bad situation._

Naruto: _I know that!_

Cortana: _Of course you, besides how could a mere dragon expect to tell a man such as yourself what to do. In fact everyone should marvel in your brilliance of finding the only dead end! Why if you had started in a few feet of either direction the path to the top would have been clear._

Naruto: _Alright, I screwed up now please get me down! _

Cortana removed here head from the cliffs edge. Silence.

Naruto: _Cortana?_

There was no response.

Naruto: Cortana! Comeback!

Then as Naruto was beginning to panic Cortana barreled off the edge of the cliff flipping in the air! She swooped down and snatched him by the back of his tattered shirt and brought him up to the top of the cliff.

Cortana: _Say it._

Naruto: You were right I was wrong, I'm a moron, blah, blah, blah.

Cortana sent a jet of smoke into his face and he coughed.

Naruto: Okay not funny.

He glanced about the cliff. It had a perfect view of the city, the sea, and the mountains.

Cortana: _I wanted a place a little out of the way, with a nice view you know?_

Naruto: Nice digs.

Cortana: _So is Ranger's friend trustworthy._

Naruto: _Yeah, I think so._

He told her all about the events of the day especially about the information he had recovered from eavesdropping on Ranger and David.

Naruto: _There are forces at work around us Cortana and I don't like it._

Cortana: _Well if they try anything they'll have to go through me before they can even touch you. _

Naruto: _Yeah you rip 'em up and I blow 'em up._

They chuckled for a minute gazing out over the city.

Cortana: _This finding of the Ectoplasmares through writing is a strange type of tracking._

Naruto: _Well it's the only thing we've got to go on._

Cortana: _Couldn't you use magic to view the records with magic? Save the trouble and cut out the middle man._

Naruto: _Namely this Percy fellow. I don't know it sounds difficult. You'd have to combine the words for sight with distance. Or maybe Light and distance. I'll ask_ Ranger.

Cortana: _That would be wise._

Naruto: _We could be here a while._

Cortana sighed.

Cortana: _And as usual I will wait outside unless you guys get your butts in trouble._

Naruto: _That's not the way I'd want it._

Cortana: _Hmm…_

The sun started to descend.

Naruto_: I've got to head back or I'll be locked out. Hunt twommorow and I'll see you in the evening._

Cortana: _Come on I'll help you down._

Naruto climbed onto her back and she floated down to the ground. Naruto waved good bye to her and rushed back to Teirm. He arrived just as the portcullis began to lower! He shouted for the guards to wait and made it in just in time.

Guard 2: You cut that a little close.

Naruto: Sorry.

Naruto made his way back to David's house. Chibi was hanging a closed sign on in her shops door window. Naruto wrapped on the door and it was opened by a tall butler with a white mustache. For the sake of the story his name is Alfred

Naruto: Where's Riccard?

Alfred: Yes sir, he and my master are in the study.

He led Naruto up through the house. It was covered in nice artwork, tapestries, vases, and a few pots of flowers. He led Naruto to along room near the back of the house. Inside Ranger and David sat at around an oval writing desk. All around the room were bookshelves piled high with books and scrolls of all types and sizes.

Ranger: Ah Naruto. Your back. How was your walk?

Naruto: Good.

Naruto (thinking): Why doesn't he come out and ask how Cortana is?

Naruto: Guards nearly locked him out.

He sat down on a chair near them.

Naruto: So what's the plan?

Ranger: We're going to talk to Percy tomorrow and see if we can have a look at those records.

Naruto: Well then I probably won't be able to help with this.

Ranger: Why?

Naruto's lowered his head in embarrassment.

Naruto: I can't read.

Ranger fell over in his chair.

Ranger: Hohenhiem never taught you!?

Naruto: He knew how to read?

Ranger groaned.

Ranger: Of course he did. The damn fool. May he rest in peace? Probably considered it and unnecessary luxury.

Ranger pulled his chair back up and sat back down furrowing his brow.

Ranger: This upsets my plans but not irreparably. I'm going to have to teach you to read.

Naruto groaned.

Naruto: Great more pain, agony, and possible permanent scaring.

David: From what? Paper cuts? Besides you'll enjoy reading. Why do you think I have all of these books?

Ranger smirked.

Ranger: Always the scholar?

David: Nah. I'm afraid I have degenerated into a bibliophile.

Naruto: You're a thing baby's suck on?

Ranger: That's a pedophile.

Naruto: Oh. Sorry.

David: It means one who loves books.

Naruto yawned and David sent them off to the guest bed rooms. Before they turned in for the night Naruto tapped Ranger on the shoulder.

Naruto: Can I talk to you?

Ranger: I don't know can you?

Naruto: Ha ha.

Ranger: Come on.

They entered Ranger's room.

Naruto: Cortana and I…

Ranger set his hand over Naruto's mouth. He quickly locked the door, doused all lights but the fire, and shuttered the windows.

Ranger: Make sure you are free of eavesdroppers before you speak of such things.

Naruto: Sorry. Cortana and I had an idea. Is it possible to see something from a distance with magic?

Ranger sighed. He walked over to a pitcher of ice water, poured himself a glass, and downed it in one gulp.

Ranger: What you're talking about is called scrying. It is possible but highly dangerous. And you can only see what you have already seen.

Naruto: Why?

Ranger: It's all about targeting. If you don't know what you're looking for scrying is useless. Also if you are trying to do something like scry a page of a book. It would only work if the book were opened to the page in question. If it were close you would see the page but not the ink.

Naruto: Still sounds like it's useful.

Ranger: Just don't try it until we leave teirm. I'll tell you the words but promise me you won't use them while we are here.

Naruto: I promise.

Ranger: Very well.

He whispered into Naruto's ear.

Ranger: Dramu Kopa.

Naruto: Maybe I could use it to scry Edward. I'm afraid the Ectoplasmares may go after him.

Ranger: That's a possible. If they get frustrated enough they might interrogate him.

Naruto: Well what do I do then?

Ranger: Well Edward is going to have to learn how to defend himself.

Naruto: That's harsh.

Ranger: Hey before Xemnas will kill Edward he will give you the chance to join him. Unfortunately if he ever gets close enough to make that offer it will be to late for you to refuse.

Naruto: Great.

Ranger: You're going to have to decide whether you are willing to die for what you believe in. It's not a decision any one can make before hand. The real courage is in living and suffering for what you believe in.

Then he pushed Naruto out of the room.

* * *

Ranger24: And that's the chapter! David I hope you enjoyed your appearance and I anticipate the up coming update to Final Fanfiction 7. Read and review!

P.S Halo 3 is nearly over! Time is running out!


	25. Chapter 24: Chibi's herb shop

Ranger24: Today Naruto learns a little about the future and see's that girls can't really share anything, not even a herb shop.

* * *

Chapter 25: Chibi's Herb shop.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next day Naruto got up late. After bolting down a breakfast in the kitchen he ran into the butler Alfred.

Alfred: Sir, Riccard left early this morning with my master for the castle. He said you could do as you please for the the day just stay out of trouble and no blowing stuff up.

Naruto nodded and ran out into the city and took a tour of the market districts going into every shop that struck his fancy. After several hours however he was forced back to the mansion due to his lack of money and empty belly.

As he walked out of the kitchen he decided to take a peak in the herbilist shop next door. The windows were dark with ivy so he couldn't see inside. He stepped inside undetered. The inside was a lot bigger than he expected. There were thousands of drawers smoe no larger than postage stamps but some large enough to fit a keg of beer! A lucario sat on the counter sleeping but it stirred as he entered.

Remembering Ranger's suggestion to try out his mind touch by talking to pokemon he tried to make it understand he was a friend.

??: You don't have to do that.

Naruto literally jumped in suprise! He glanced about there was no one there but the pokemon who yawned.

Naruto: Cortana?

There was no answer. Then Naruto noticed a strange wooden rod sitting on the counter. He reached for it, curious.

??: I wouldn't do that.

Naruto: Stop playing games Cortana!

He picked it up and a jolt of elecity ran through his body! He shuddered and shock thenn collapsed to the ground. The pokemon walked over to him.

??: You know for a dragon rider you aren't that bright.

Naruto: HOLY SHIT! YOU CAN TALK!

??: What? Even a farm boy should know about us Werepokemon.

Naruto: A werepokemon! Holly shit again!

Werepokemon were legendary! They were said to live longer than most humans, knew more than they told, and always managed to get into the really popular stories.

Naruto: I didn't know you were real!

The werepokemon growled and put its foot on his chest.

??: Knowing is independent of being. I didn't know you exist before you bumbled in here and ruined my nap. But that dosen't mean you weren't real before I meet you. I suggest you drop the rod. It's going to shock you again in a few seconds.

Naruto quickly dropped the stick now weary of it.

Naruto: What is it?

??: A common and stupid artifact, unlike myself.

Naruto: What's it for?

??: Didn't you find out?

He hopped up on the counter and settled back down for a nap.

Naruto: Wait whats your name?

??: I go by many names. If you are looking for my proper one you must look elsewhere.

Naruto sighed.

??: However you may call me Spirit.

Naruto: Thanks.

Suddenly two women entered. One was Chibi but the other looked just like her only black haired and wearing a shirt that read, "I don't need a weapon to kill you". They were both holding a bag of groceries and argueing.

Chibi: I'm telling you Xichib, that was not a wink!

Xichib: Yes it was! Deidara so winked at me!

Then they both froze seeing Naruto. Then they glanced at spitrit.

Chibi: He says he talked with you!

Naruto: You can hear him to?

Xichib: Dosen't mean he'll talk to us

Chibi: Shut up.

Xichib: You shut up!

Chibi: No You shut up!

Xichib: You shut up!

Chibi: No you shut up!

Xichib: You shut up!

Chibi: No you shut up!

Xichib: I'm shutting up!

Chibi: Ha! I'm not falling for that old trick!

Xichib: God damnit.

Naruto: Ummm... Excuse me?

Both: WHAT?!

Naruto: Can I go? I really just came here to look around, all I've gotten is a shocking, meet a werepokemon, and listen to you two argue.

Chibi: Well herbs aren't all I do!

Xichib: Ahem.

Chibi: I mean all "we" do. All the fool lords pay us to mix love potions, we don't say they work but for some reason they keep coming back. And all the rich ladies ask us to read their palms and such. Would you like your fortune told?

Naruto smiled.

Naruto: Sorry I'm afriad my future is pretty damn near unreadable.

Chibi thought for a moment while her nobody scratched Spirit behind the ears. Then she waved her hand at the crystal ball.

Chibi: That's only for show, but I do have... wait here.

Xichib raised an eyebrow in suprise.

Xichib: Your actually bringing those out!

Chibi: Yes now help me find them.

The two of them began diging in a drawer. They threw out balls of yarn, leafy plants, kunai kives, a shotgun, a history textbook, several empty bottles off wine, Waldo, Carmen San Diego, Elvis Presely, a year book, the holy grail, the Mona Lisa, the ring of power, the mask of light, the shroud of turin, a giant diamond, the prophet of regrets crown, the deatly hallows, the Index, the sword excalibur, the spear of destiny, a signed poster of linkin park, John Lennons sunglasses, and the ark of the covenant. Then Chibi emerged holding a small velvet bag.

Chibi: Got them! Xichib, could you clean it up?

Xichib: F#k.

Chibi poured the bags contense of the bag onto the counter. There were several white objects with symbols carved into the sides.

Chibi: These are the knuckle bones of a dragon. Don't ask me where I got them its a secret I will not reveal but unlike crystal balls, tea leaves, or divining cards these have true power. I offered to do this for the other two people who were able to get Spirit to talk to them, the begger and the Woman. Only the woman accepted it.

Chibi sighed as Xichib wrestled Elvis Presely back into the drawer.

Chibi: She regreted it later, was her name.

Naruto's heart twisted. , his mothers name! Could it have been her? Was her future so terible that she had been forced to abandone him?

Naruto: Do you remember the fortune?

Chibi: It was so long ago the detail's have melted away into the rest of my memory which isn't as good as it once was and the bits I do remember I won't tell you. It was sad though, I've never forgotten the look on her face.

Naruto: You don't look that old.

Chibi blushed.

Chibi: I'm flattered but the apperance of youth mostly comes from having to eat my own herbs when times are tough.

Naruto (thinking): If that was my mom, and if she could bare to have her fortune told I can to.

Naruto: Cast the bones then.

Chibi nodded gathered up the bones and then closed her eyes.

Chibi: Manan! Wyrda! Hyugen!

The she thew the bones on the table! Naruto recgonized the words from the anceint language! And to use the for magic Chibi had to be a witch! This was no joke, this was a true fortune telling! Chibi breathed deeply then began to exaime the bones. Then she sighed pulled up a wine bottle and took a swig.

Chibi: You want some?

Naruto shook his head.

Chibi: Well you were right, your future is a tangled mess. I was able to wrestle a few details from it though.

She pointed to a bone with a tree on it.

Chibi: I shall start here, as its pretty easy to understand though this is the first time I've seen it in someones fortune. Infinity, or long life. Whether this means you will live an unusally long time or you will live forever I don't know, but you should know there are many years ahead of you.

Naruto (Thinking): No suprise there, I am rider.

Was Chibi going to tell him things he already knew?

Chibi: Now the bones grow harder to read. Your future is a tangled mess. I can see great battles being fought around you, some of them for your sack and the great powers of this land fighting to control your will and destiny. Countless futures all filled with blood and conflict, but only one will give you happiness.

Chibi she took another swig of wine.

Chibi: Next is this small group, the , the sailing ship, and the lighting bolt. A patern I have never seen only heard of. I'm afraid that your going to have even more trouble, first comes a death, one that will pain you deeply, then some time later you will leave this land for ever.

Naruto's stomach turned over.

Naruto (Thinking): Another death? Who am I to lose now!?

He thought of Edward.

Chibi: And this one here, the tree and the hawthorn root. I wish I wasn't the one to tell you this but betrayl is coming, and be from your family.

Naruto: Edward wouldn't do that!

Xichib: Hey don't yell! You're agrivating Waldo!

Chibi: Sorry kid but its what the bones say and the only way they are wrong is if you kill your self. But here's one a little more plesant.

She pointed to a small bone with a crescent moon, in between its ends was a rose. Chibi smiled mischeviously.

Chibi: An epic romance is in your future, unusaly strong.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Chibi rolled her eyes.

Chibi: The moon is the magical symbol and it'll be strong enough to out last empires. Whether this passion will end happily I cannot say, but your love is of noble birth and heritage, and rather good looking.

Xichib: Well thats something to be hopefull of. If only we all could get that lucky.

Chibi: Oh shut it.

Naruto was silent thinking it all over.

Naruto: Damn.

Chibi nodded and offered him the bottle again.

Chibi: Damn straight.

Naruto finally took a drink from the wine bottle.

Naruto: After all that death might be welcome.

Chibi: It would at that.

Naruto: You used words of power.

Chibi and Xichib froze glancing at one another.

Chibi: What I wouldn't give to see how the rest of your life turns out. You can speak to werepokemon, know of the ancient language, and few young men with rough traveling clothes can hope to be loved by a noble woman. Whats your name?

Naruto almost said Barney but reconsidered at the last moment.

Naruto: My name is Naruto.

Chibi raised an eye brow.

Xichib: You just get werider and werider kid.

Chibi: Who was the old man with you the other day?

Naruto figured that another name really wouldn't hurt.

Naruto: Ranger.

Chibi and Xichib glanced at eachother again and then burst out laughing! Xichib collapsed to the floor clutching her stomach! Inbetween tears of laughter Chibi managed to speak.

Chibi: That one! I had no idea he was even still kicking!

Naruto: Don't insult him! He's a better man than most!

Chibi: Ah I know that. It's just he is, known in our professian. I'm afraid the poor man's fate or doom is kind of a joke with us.

Naruto was about to walk out when Spirit walked up to him.

Naruto: Yes?

Spirit: Listen closely and I will tell you two things. When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Minowa tree. Then when all seems lost and your power is insufficent, go to the rock of kuthien and speak your name to open the vault of souls.

Naruto: What?

Spirit hopped back on the counter and went back to sleep.

Chibi: I'm not going to ask you what he said. It was for you and you alone.

Naruto: Well um... Thanks for reading my fortune.

Naruto (thinking): I think.

Chibi: Take care.

Naruto walked out of the shop. Once he was in the street his pase quickend, by the time he dashed out of the gate he was running full sprint! When he reached the clearing were Cortana had dropped him off the previous night he called her with his mind. In a minute they were sitting together looking out over the city. Naruto finishing his explanation of his experince in the shop to her.

Naruto: And so I guess Ranger's right, I can't keep myself out of trouble.

Cortana: You should remember what the werepokemon said it's important.

Naruto: How do you know?

Cortana: I don't its just the words he used seem powerfull. Kuthine.

She rolled the word around on her tounge.

Cortana: No we shouldn't forget it at all.

Naruto: Do you think he should I should tell Ranger? He might know what this all means.

Cortana: It's your choice but he really dosen't have a right to know your future. And if you just tell him what those words mean it may lead to questions you don't want to answer.

Naruto: Good point.

Cortana: Of course it's a good point. I'm the one who said it right?

Naruto: Haha.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Later at Daivd's house Naruto banged on the door, Alferd quickly opened it for him.

Naruto: Is Riccard back?

Alfred: Yes sir I believe he is in the study with my master.

He lead him up to the room. In a corner Ranger was sulking while David was pounding his head against his desk.

Naruto: So how'd the meeting go?

Ranger: Bloody awful.

Ranger spat the gum he was chewing into the waste basket next to David's desk.

Ranger: I didn't think I would ever meet a noble who wasn't corrupt. Now that I have I think I prefer them when they're greedy bastards!

He loosed a stream of choice curses.

Ranger: This administartor of trade is the worst sort of burricart, he abides by every rule, delights in making his own whenever it can inconvenice some one and at the same time believes he's doing good!

Naruto: So he won't let us see the records?

Ranger: No dumbass. He refused every offer I made even substational bribes!

Naruto: Hey! Don't take your anger out on me or I'll report you to social security for child abuse.

Ranger: What?

Naruto: Nevermind, so what do we do now?

Ranger: I'm going to take the next week and teach you how to read!

Naruto: And then?

Ranger grinned.

Ranger: After that we're going to give Percy a nasty suprise.

David groaned.

David: I know that look, it's what got us into trouble in the first place.

Ranger: An understatement but true.

* * *

Ranger24: Next time Ranger, David, and Naruto do a little breaking and entering! After Naruto get's some schooling. Read and reivew!


	26. Chapter 25: Of reading and plots

Ranger24: Short chapter. But at least my birthday is on the 24th.

* * *

Chapter 25: Of reading and plots

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next day in the study Ranger unrolled a blank scroll and pulled up a bolt of ink and pen. Then he scratched a rune on the parchment.

Ranger: This is the letter A. Learn it.

With that Naruto began the aridous task of becoming literate. It was difficult but with a good if some times impatient teacher he soon mastered the alphabet and began learning how to pronouce each word and write it. He read slowly but he knew that speed would come with time and practice.

Very soon a rutine was established. every day Naruto would get up and eat breakfast in the kitchen, then he would go to the study for his lessons. At noon he and Ranger would spar as a a small crowed of wide eyed children and servants watched. in the afternoon he would go and see COrtana or if they needed to contiune his lessons. Then in the evening he would practice magic with the curtains closed shut.

His main worry however was for Cortana, she was forced to hunt far from terim and though he visited her and helped her whenever he could there wasn't enough time. Naruto knew that the only way to sait her hunger and lonilness was to leave Teim behind.

By the end of the week Naruto could read whole pages by himself. When he stoped reading his head was full of words. Ranger sat back in his chair.

Ranger: Well, your not perfect but you'll do for what I've got planned.

That evening in the study Ranger, David, and Naruto gathered.

Ranger: Okay now that Naruto can help us its time to finalize our plan.

David: This is where things get difficult.

Ranger: Not true!

David: Back in gilead your plan was grab the target and run away as fast as we could until we got to our freinds.

Ranger: Okay so maybe true.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Naruto: We leave tonight or tommorrow.

He was talking to Cortana the next day.

Cortana: Well it's unexpected but this plan might work.

Naruto: Well you should be ready, we might be leaving teirm with an army following us.

Cortana: Becarefull.

Naruto: Don't worry Ranger and I can handle ourselves, and I sure David can fight.

Cortana: Still.

Naruto slept through the day to prepare for the mission dreams ruled his mind. At times he was screaming with joy or balling his eyes out. Then something changed as though his eyes had been opened. He saw a young woman an a dark cell she had medium length dark hair and pale grey eyes. she was doubled over in pain. A dark something dripped from his hand. Naruto could tell it was blood.

Naruto shot up in bed and realized he was angry for some reason. Something about what he had seen had really pissed him off as one of his sheets was torn.

* * *

Ranger24: Short chapter but I got my message across I think. Who is this mysterious girl? Will Ranger's plan work? Will they get out of the city alive? Find out next time my good freinds! Read and review!


	27. PSA

PSA: PSA's

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ranger24: High everyone. I'm Ranger24 as you can guess. This little chapter is the start of something knew in my stories. It's called PSA's which have been done by other authors and machinma makers.

Seamus: Right so in this one we've got some stuff for you the readers.

Ranger24: I'm having an art contest. It's for this story and you can dowhat ever you want as long as

it has to do with this story.

Rolo'mono: You can put it on Devienant art or any other art site.

Ranger24: This isn't an offacial contest and you don't have to enter.

Kanton: We're also using this to give some cast interviews. With minor spoilers.

Ranger24: So first up it's Naruto.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Kanton: So Naruto what was your first reaction when you found out you would be playing Eragon?

Naruto: Well I wasn't all that excited at first, because I'd seen the movie and all. But when I read the

book and read the script I just got into it all.

Kanton: How's it like working with characters like Cortana?

Naruto: Eh she's kinda naggy some of the time. But the rest of the time she's kinda fun to work with.

Kanton: Well I got to go so said AI now.

Naruto: Okay.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Kanton: So Cortana what's it like being Saphira?

Cortana: Eh. It's alright. I do get to kill stuff.

Kanton: So how's it like going from an inactive nonsand box role to asandbox role.

Cortana: Little difficult to adjust, but I'm liking it.

Kanton: Cool. See yah.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Kanton: Okay I'm here with Edward. So Ed hows it like playing Roran?

Ed: Not bad, I get to kick some ass in the sequel.

Kanton: So how do you feel about so far having only been a side character.

Ed: As I said I know I'm getting more chapter time in book 2.

Kanton: Awesome.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ranger24: Next time we have one of these will be seventy five percent of the way through the

story.

Seamus: Read and review!


	28. Chapter 26: Theives in the castle

Ranger24: Okay I finally got a decent length chapter ready to go!

* * *

Chapter 26: Theives in the castle.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Everyone gathered in the foyar. Ranger with all of his knives concealed in the folds of his cloak, David with an elgant rapier at his side. Ranger eyed the rapier with critizim.

Ranger: That polytoad sticker's to thin for any real fighting.

David: You should talk.

This was true as Ranger was as thin as a rail.

Ranger: What'll you do if someone comes at you with a broadsword, or a claymore, or a flamberge?

David: Be realistc! None of the gaurds has a flamberge and none of them could lift a claymore. Besides this polytoad sticker is faster than a broadsword.

Ranger shrugged.

Ranger: It's your neck.

They made they're way slowly towards the castle eyes sharp and alert. Naruto thought he heard someone scrambling on a roof. Finally after what seemed like an hour they arrived at the gat upon which David knocked. A drunk guard opened a small latch.

Guard 3: Yeah?

David: We need to get in.

Guard 3: What for?

David: The boy left something very valuable in my office we have to retreive it now.

Naruto put on a shamed face. The guard looked annoyed clearly wanting to get back to his bottle.

Guard 3: Ah whatever just give him a good beating from me.

David: Will do.

The guard unlocked the door and they strood on in. Ranger handed the guard a few coins.

Guard 3: Thank yeh.

They made their way silently through the dark halls. Naruto felt even more uncomfortable here at night than during the day. Finally they reached the door. Naruto tired the nobe but it was locked. He cursed under his breath. Ranger pushed him aside and whispered something and the door clicked open.

The room in side was filled with shelves with learther bound tombs and the windows were barred. David explained what they had to do.

David: Here way are. All of the shipping records from the last five years. You can tell by the wax seals on the sides.

Naruto: Now what?

David: Start at the top and work our way down. Most only deal with taxes you can ignore those. Look for anything that mentions sethir oil.

He pulled a bottle of ink, a pen, and a scroll of paper out of a leather pouch by his sword.

David: So we can record what we find.

Ranger nodded and pulled an arm full of scrolls from a shelve and began reading. They worked slowly and in complete silence except when somebody grabbed the quil to write something down. The racks seemed endless.

Suddenly Naruto felt as though someone was looking at him. He glanced up and saw to his suprise a small boy siting on the window sill. He had black hair and was rather short. He sat there dumb found staring at this kid who was sitting there like he didn't have a care in the world.

Spirit: _Do you need help?_

Naruto's eyes widened.

Naruto: _Spirit?_

Spirit: _Who else?_

Naruto: _Well you look differnet._

Spirit: _What I look like dosen't change who I am. You don't think I'm called a were pokemon for nothing do you?  
_

Naruto: _Well what are you doing here?_

Spirit: _Well that is a question I should poose to you. What are you doing here? If are reading those scrolls ti entertain yourself then I should be on my way._

Naruto:_ Nothing._

Naruto tried to get back to his scroll but Spirit spoke again.

Spirit: _Well I suppose I could be hear to warn you that the guard you guys bribed just told his replacement about you. And that this second officer of the empire has sent soldiers to look for you._

Naruto gulped.

Naruto: _Thanks for telling me._

Spirit: _Told you something? I guess I did._

Spirit looked like he was ready to hop away.

Naruto: _What did you mean about the tree and the rock?_

Spirit: _Exactly what I said._

Then he was gone. Naruto stood up.

Naruto: There are soldier's looking for us!

David looked up eyes filling with alarm!

David: What!?

Ranger: How do you know?

Naruto: I listened in on the guards, they probably already know David's office is empty!

Ranger cursed.

Ranger: No matter we have to finish this.

They all finished they're scrolls as quickly as possible then David stuffed the paper in his pouch. They rushed out of the room just as they heard the tramp of boots! Naruto was about to run but Ranger cursed.

Ranger: Damnit! The doors not locked!

He whispered a couple of words and the lock clicked just as the soldiers came around the corner.

Guard 4: Hey get away from there!

David put on a look of mock suprise. Naruto's hands began to stray for his bow.

Guard 4: Why were you trying to get into the records?

David: I'm afriad we've lost our way.

The guard seemed to be able to tell David was lying.

Guard 4: Check inside the room.

One of the guards reached for it and tried the nobe.

Guard 5: It's locked sir.

The guards seemed to relax.

Guard 4: Okay. As long as the doors still locked no harm done. Come on.

The guards lead them out into the castle courtyard.

Naruto (thinking): I can't believe it! They're helping us get away!

When they reached the gate the soldiers let them outside.

Guard 4: If you have to come back wait until morning.

David: Will do.

They walked down the street Naruto's stomach bubbling with excitment. As soon as they were out of ear shot he gave a whoop of joy but Ranger grabbed him by the shoulder and glared at him intensely.

Ranger: Walk back to the house quietly. You can celebrate there.

Naruto: Sorry.

After w forever they were back in David's study Naruto gave a cheer.

Naruto: We did it!

Ranger: Yes, but now we have to see if it was worth all the trouble.

Daivd unrolled a map of the land on the table. Naruto oked it over. On the western side of the map the sea was bordered by the spine mountains. Carvahall was a small dot on the north end of the spine. Level with Carvahall, but further east, was the city of Ceunon one of the greatest northern cities. Next to it was the endless forest du welden varden. Parts of its western edge were mapped but its heart lay in shadow. Those who ventured into its depths either came back raving map, or not at all.

South of the forest was a vast expanse of land labeled the hadarac desert. Below that was a mountain range labeled beor mountains. Naruto had heard of them in many stories. They were said to be ten times the height of those in the spine. But Naruto considered that an exageration. West of the mountains was Surda, a small nation that had succeded from the empire after its creation. It's king Randy was said to secretly support the varden.

Off the coast were several islands espacilly near Surda. The smallest of them, nein, was just an out cropping of rock, but Beirland, the largest, had a small town on it. Further north was the a small island called shark tooth. Even further north was a large island shaped like a nobby hand. Naruto knew its name with out even looking at it. That was vroenguard the ancient home of the riders with its city of Doru Areba in the center, once a place of glory but now a haunted land filled with strange mosters.

Naruto shivered as he saw Ure Bean in the center of the map. There lived king Xemnas with his black dragon Xana. Naruto pointed to it on the map.

Naruto: The Echoplasmares obviously have a base there.

Ranger: You'd better hope its not they're only hole or you'll never get near them.

David: According to the record there have been shipments of sethir oil to every major city in the empire, all of which could be wealthy jewelers. I don't see how we can narrow the feild.

Ranger: I think we can rule out some cities. The Echoplamares are Xemnas favorite servants so I'll bet he keeps them busy. They'd have to be at a cross roads from which they can easily acess the rest of the empire.

Ranger started pacing.

Ranger: This crossroads would also have to have enough trade so that any speacil requests, such as food for they're mounts, would go unnoticed.

David nodded.

David: Well then you can rule out most of the big ones in the north. The only big ones are Teirm, Gilead, Narda, and Ceunon. I know there not in Teirm, and I doubt the oil's been shipped farther up the coast to Narda. Ceunon won't do as it's on the coast and isolated. Though it is a center of trade. That leaves only gilead. Which is also a major launching area for the army.

Ranger: It would have a certain irony.

David: It would at that.

Naruto: What about southern cities?

David: Well there is obviously Ure bean, but that seems unlikely. If someone were to die in Xenmas's court it would be all to easy for and earl or some other lord to figure out the empire had been buying it large amounts. That still leave a lot of cities still.

Naruto: Yeah but the oil wasn't sent to all of them the list only reads Kuasta, Aroughs, Dras leona, and Bellotona. Kuasta wouldn't work for the echoplamares, it's on the coast. Aroughs is to small and isolated like Ceunon, though again it is a trade center. That leaves Dras Leona and Bellotona. Of the two I'd go with dras leona. It's larger and better situated.

David: And that's where nearly all of the goods of the empire pass through, at one time or another, including Teirm's!

Ranger stroked his chin.

Ranger: So, Dras leona? What do the records say?

David glanced down at the paper.

David: Here, at the begining of the month three shipment of sethir oil were sent by to dras leona, and the same thing happened the month before that, and the month before that! And they were all transported by the same merchant! I doubt any one jewler or even a group of them have enough money for so much oil!

Ranger: What about Gilead?

David: It doesn't have the same acess to the rest of the empire, and...

He checked the records.

David: They've only received it twice in the past year. Besides I think we've forgotten something... Hellgrind.

Ranger nodded.

Ranger: Ah yes, the dark gates. You're right that would make dras leona perfect.

Naruto sighed and sat back in his chair.

Naruto (thinking): I thought I'd be glad to get back to the hunt, but now that its come to it I just wish I could stay here. Life in Teirm's been so... normal.

David rolled up the map and held it out to Ranger.

David: You'll need this I'm afriad. Your little expeditions often lead to obsucre places.

Ranger smiled.

Ranger: A slit undrestatment but true.

David sighed and put on a pouting face.

David: It doesn't seem right. You leaving without me.

Ranger: I know but your getting older and you have a life here in teirm. You've done your part, and it's time for the next generation to take up the standard.

David: What about you? Does the road ever end for you.

Ranger smiled.

Ranger: I see it coming but not for a while.

Later Naruto relayed the nights events to Cortana.

Cortana: _Is it just me or do things get weirder and weirder around here with every minute?_

Naruto: _Yeah seems like it._

* * *

Ranger24: And thats a chapter! Next time Naruto screws up!

Seamus: Thats not very surpising.

Rolo'mono: Oh come on when has he...

Seamus: Sasuke retrevial, forest of death, stealing the scroll, that milk thing, fighting Kakashi, trying to use the toad summon in an enclosed space, shall I go on?

Rolo'mono: Up yours.

Ranger24: Okay... Read and review.


	29. Chapter 27: Naruto screws up

Ranger24: Once again Naruto proves how dumb he can be. After I hand out some information.

* * *

Chapter 27: Naruto screws up

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next day early in the morning Naruto and Ranger were ready to leave. Ranger clasped hands with David.

David: I'm going to miss you.

Ranger: Same here.

Ranger then gave a little bow to Layla.

Ranger: Thank you for your hospitality ma'me. David's lucky to have a lady is kind as you around. He's tough, but he can't wheather hard times without those he cares about.

Layla had a look of indignat rage.

Ranger: Just a suggestion.

As they walked away Naruto was pretty sure he heard a smack and David yelping in pain.

When they reached the gate the guards let them through with question. When Naruto glanced back he saw, to his suprise, he Spirit sitting by the gate watching them go. Naruto just stared until with a swish of his ears Spirit walked back into the city.

Naruto: What are were-pokemon?

Ranger blinked in suprise at being asked such a question.

Ranger: Why the sudden intreast?

Naruto: I heard some one mention them while we were in Teirm. They're not real are they?

Ranger: They are quite real. During the time of the riders glory they were as reveared as the dragons. Kings and elves used to keep them as companions, though the were-pokemon were free to do as they wished. I'm afraid they're race has diminished over the years.

Naruto: Could they use magic?

Ranger: No one's quite sure but odd things did happen around them, they always seemed to know what was going on around and some how got involved.

A few hours later they were free of the traffic of the road, Naruto finally called Cortana. His mental tug was so strong Al flicked his ears in annoyance. Then with a rush of wings and a mighty roar Cortana dove out of the sky and landed next to them.

Naruto: I'll see you later!

Naruto hopped on her back.

Ranger: Have a good time.

He smiled at Cortana.

Ranger: It's good to see you Cortana.

Cortana: _And you to._

Then with a mighty rush of wings they shot into the air Naruto hollering the whole way up Cortana spiraling like a miny tornado. Naruto through his arms out into the air as Cortana barrel rolled through a cloud leaving droplets of moisture on his arms and legs.

Naruto: I didn't know we could do that without the saddle!

Cortana: _Neither did I._

They flew in at about until lunch. During which Naruto gave a quick mental coversation with Cortana.

Naruto: _You mind if I ride Al for a bit?_

Cortana: _What for?_

Naruto: _I want to ask Ranger a couple of questions._

Cortana:_ Alright but tell me what he says._

Naruto: _Will do._

After lunch Naruto mounted Al while Ranger was smacking some gum. Naruto quickly rode up to him.

Naruto: Can I talk to you?

Ranger: Sure, what's on your mind?

Naruto: There are somethings I've been wanting to ask you since we got to Teirm. In fact before that in some cases. For one thing it seems a little conveint that you were in carvahall when Cortana's egg appeared in the spine and then the Echoplasmares arrive, you just happen to know magic and a hell of a lot about dragons.

Ranger: Took you this long to start picking up so inconsitences?

Naruto: And who are these freinds of yours! What did you and David steal in Gilead? I also heard you mention a queen and dwarves and all that stuff so what does it all mean? And What the douche is the agoki?

Ranger glared at him.

Ranger: You eaves dropped on us. Why the hell didn't I teach you respect first instead of magic?

Naruto: Technically you taught me sword play and Dragon care first.

Ranger: Nevermind. But what makes you think this all concerns you?

Naruto: Because I'm traveling with you and if you've got some evil scheme planned I want to know what its about!

Ranger sighed.

Ranger: Why the frak are you so stubborn?

Naruto: Well I feel like I'm being stuck in a crazy game with strange rules that no one has bothered to explain to me!

Ranger rubbed his temples.

Ranger: Fine I'll start talking but I can't tell you everything. Not out of a wish to keep you in the dark but to protect secrets that aren't mine.

Naruto: Well get on with it.

Ranger: Okay hold your horses. There is a war in the land. A war between the Varden and the Empire. But they're battles aren't to control this land or its people. It's to control the newest generation of Riders. Of whom you are the first.

Naruto: But you said nobody knew wheather or not the are still dragons in the land.

Ranger: I lied about that. There are actually three dragon eggs still around which Xemnas salvaged from his last battle with the riders. Well techincally two, since Cortana hatched for you. About twenty five years ago i was alot younger than I am now but not as wise. I meet David who claimed to have found a secret passage into Xemnas's castle. At the time I hated the Empire and wanted to hurt it any way I could. Excited a brought he and his friends to the Varden, who are my friends.

Naruto's eyes widened. He pulled out a bag of popcorn for the story.

Ranger: They arranged to have the eggs stolen. However our theif screwed up in two ways. First he only got one egg. Two he didn't bring the one egg he got back to us. The varden sent David, myself, and a select group of companions to hunt it down. That was start of one of the greatest searches in history. We raced against the echoplasmares and Minato last of the forsworn.

Naruto: Minato? But he was the one who betrayed the riders to Xemnas! He must have been an old gezzer.

Ranger nodded.

Ranger: Old but strong. As there had been bad blood between us before, hunt for the egg became a personal battle. Finally it came down to a furious battle in gilead. I won my fight with Minato, and escaped with the egg, though I had to leave without my freinds. I'm amazed they made it out alive what with all the soldiers present. After that I fled north to carvahall to hide until I was called onto help them. I was never summoned.

Naruto: So how did Cortana's egg show up in the spine?

Ranger: I suspect that something happened to the eggs currier was ambushed and in panic tried to send the egg to me... and missed by several miles. I suppose that the Varden attempted to send a message to me but the runner was intercepted and the echoplasmares must have been sent in my place.

He nodded to Naruto.

Ranger: I guess I kinda have to thank you.

Naruto: Why?

Ranger: The echoplasmares were probably going after me. If that SOB Barken had kept his trap shut they might not have ever even heard of you. I am in your debt.

Naruto: So my uncle got killed because Barken snitched?

Ranger: Bingo. Though if he hadn't I'd probably be dead or captured. They probably wanted to take me alive and interogate me.

Naruto: So why don't you take me to the Varden?

Ranger: Are you nuts? They're a mix of cutthroats, revolutionaries, anarchists, warmongers, and power hungery backstabbers. And they're allies might be even less freindly towards you being a rider. There are some greivances that have yet to pass on. Besides being on the road keeps you happy enough not to be a cranky asshole. And there are more than enough of the those in the Varden. Take it from me kid, poltics suck.

Naruto: And whats the Agoki?

Ranger: It's just the first stage in your training. Its an old word but it normally implied with early age intense training. Comes from a people called the spartans, I'll tell you about them some other time. Also I have one last reason for not taking you to the Varden. There are two nuts in particular I don't think you'll be to fond of meeting. Ones a vampire the others a necromancer.

Naruto: Wait, you have friends who are vampires and necromancers?

Ranger shrugged.

Ranger: You get what you can get. They can be fun to hang it with for short periods of time but eventually they can start to drive you nuts. Partially because they are both near insane, though one of them might be insane.

Naruto: So whats about that crazy thing with the two people who hate eachother and have a kid who looks like a sanghelli?

Ranger rubbed the back of his head.

Ranger: Man were you listening in on the whole conversation?

Naruto: Most of it.

Ranger cursed.

Ranger: Well its a long story that probably deserves another time to tell.

Naruto: Okay.

Naruto quickly relayed all the information to Cortana. She was intrgued by what had been said but blanched at the idea of having been one Xemnas's posseions. When he was finished she decided to try and make a little joke.

Cortana: _Aren't you glad you left carvahall? Thing of all the half assed crap you wouldn't have to worry about._

Naruto groaned in mock distress.

Naruto: _I got one for you. Knock knock._

Cortana: _Who's there?_

Naruto: _Interuptting cow._

Cortana: _Inerupting cow..._

Naruto: _MOO!_

Naruto burst out laughing, that is until Cortana swooped down and covered him in soot. Ranger shook his head.

Ranger: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

That night as Ranger prepared dinner Naruto decided to look for water. He sat silently next to the campfire listening for a trickle. When he finally did he dove into the trees in search of the source of the noise.

It was a small stream. He gave it a quick taste, it was fresh. Taking another sip he rose to his feet. Then he noticed a strange print on the oppisite side of the stream. Curious he tried to jump the stream. Biggest mistake yet.

His foot slipped on a wet stone! He flew forward and threw out his right hand to stop his fall! He hit the ground and cried out in agony as he heard bone cracking! Mind numbing pain surged threw him! Cortana instantly contacted him!

Cortana: _What happened?_

Naruto: _Did something stupid, fell, broke my wrist._

Cortana: _I'm coming!_

Naruto:_ No! Tree's to close for wings._

Cortana sent him a quick mental image of herself crashing through the trees towards him.

Cortana: _Hurry!_

Naruto glanced at the foot print and instantly recognized the hoof like mark. It was the same as at Yazuac. Sanghelli were in the area.

Naruto: _Cortana! We've got sanghelli near by! Keep Ranger safe! I'm coming back!_

Yanking out his knife with his left hand he rushed through the trees eyes sharp and ears alert for any sanghelli soldiers. He rushed into the clearing where the camp was and threw out his one good hand to stop Cortana from riping him apart!

Naruto: Stop its me!

Cortana: _Oh sorry._

Naruto: Sorry? You nearly took my head off. Where's Ranger?

Ranger: I'm right here!

Ranger's voice was muffled behind Cortana's wings. Naruto almost burst out laughing.

Ranger: Get your crazy to Dragon to stop it! She won't llisten to me!

Naruto: Let him go. _Didn't you tell him?_

Cortana: _No._

Naruto: Why the hell not? And don't say...

Cortana:_ Because you never asked._

Naruto: _God damnit._

Cortana removed her wings and Ranger stomped out looking rather pissed off.

Naruto: I found a sanghelli foot print and it's fresh!

Ranger's face grew stern.

Ranger: Saddle the ponyta's were getting the hell out of here.

Ranger rushed over to Demonwing and began a fixing the saddle while stamping out the camp fire. Then he noticed Naruto hadn't moved.

Ranger: What the hell are you doing?

Naruto: I broke my wrist.

Ranger cursed several times while attaching Naruto's saddle to Al before heling Naruto into the saddle.

Ranger: We'll have to put a splint on your arm but right now we need to get the hell out of dodge.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the expression, but before he could say anything Ranger kicked Al in the behind and the Ponyta surged forward! Ranger rode up alongside him yaking out his short sword eyes glaring into the darkness with a feirce light!

Ranger: Tell Cortana to get airborne and follow us from the air!

They rode, and or, flew for almost an hour none stop before Ranger raised his arm up.

Ranger: Listen.

Naruto strained his hearing. Then he heard it in the distance. A hunting horn of some sort. But judging from the sound, the sanghellis were still a good distance away. Naruto gave a sigh of relief relaxing his shoulders.

Naruto: I think we lost them.

Suddenly there came a second horn blast! This one less than half a mile away! Ranger glared at him.

Ranger: You just had to jinx it. Tell Cortana to land and ride her.

Naruto: But what about you?

Ranger: I'll be fine! GO!

Naruto had no sooner sent the summons then he could hear hoof beats! Cortana landed in a second! Naruto leapt into her saddle!

Ranger: Go!

Cortana took off without any urging! Naruto watched as Ranger rode on! Now from the air he could see the sanghelli, twelve of them. Eleven wore the standard blue armor while one wore a bloody crimson red. Naruto could only watch as they began to gain on Ranger! They rode on ponyta's of they're own and were well armed!

There was no way in hell Ranger could fight them all! Ranger put on speed trying out run them but the sanghelli were still gaining! Naruto knew that he had to do something.

Naruto: _Land Cortana!_

Cortana: _What?_

Naruto: _Land in front of the sanghelli!_

Cortana: _Are you crazy!?_

Naruto: _Either we do something or Ranger's done for! Come on!_

Cortana dove towards the ground and landed in the path right in front of them! Cortana roared! The ponyta's paniced and tried to bolt but they're riders kept them in check! The crimson sanghelli rode forward, he spoke in gutteral common speech.

Sanghelli 1: Our master wishes to speak with you human!

Cortana: _It's a trap don't listen to him._

Naruto: _Let's at least get some information._

He rose up in Cortana's saddle to his full height.

Naruto: Who is your master?

The sanghelli sneared. His four mandibles clicking together.

Sanghelli 1: His name is of no concern to one as low as you! He rules the sky and holds dominace over the earth! You are nothing more than an ant before him but he has decreed that you shall bbe brought before him! Take heart that you have become worthy of such notice!

Naruto was seriously confused now. Was there a third power in the land apart from the empire and the Varden.

Naruto: I'll never join you or any of my enimies, whether you serve Shade, Sanghelli, or some other twisted feind I don't want to have a chit chat with him!

The sanghelli ground his teeth.

Sanghelli: That is a grave mistake! You cannot hope to escape him forever! Eventually you will stand before him! If you resist you will suffer greatly!

Naruto: Go back and tell him fangirls can corpse hump him for his entire life for all I care!

The sanghelli yanked out one of their strange pronged swords!

Sanghelli: Well drag you to him then!

The sanghelli charged forward but Naruto went for his magic before they got within weapo.

Naruto: Jerda!

Cortana: _What? NO!_

Suddenly the sanghelli were sent flying off they're ponyta's! They crashed into the trees and the ponyta's bolted! Then Naruto felt the really nasty side effect. The power required to lift , throw, and knock out twelve seven foot tall sanghelli was enormus! Naruto collapsed out of the saddle fearing the force of the magic might have been to much.

Weakly he watched as a sanghelli got to his feet raising an axe. He ran at Cortana!

Naruto: No.

Suddenly Cortana whirled about! Dark purple blood spraying into the air as she riped the sanghelli in half! Then she hobbled over to Naruto, bent down and lifted him up in her claws. Naruto could hear Ranger shouting and then he blacked out.

* * *

Ranger24: Naruto you are a complete and total idiot! Oh wait he's out cold. Great. Now I have to wait until next chapter to yell at him until he wets his pants! Read and review.

Also the art contest closes at midnight on june 6th. If your still working on ideas I have some suggestions.

1. Naruto trying to do the tree climb while me and Cortana have a staring contest.

2. Naruto hanging on for dear life as Cortana takes him up into the mountains.

3. Naruto staring down the sanghelli at yazuca.

4. Me and Naruto sparing.

5. Cortana just out of the egg.

6. Myself, Naruto, and David sneaking into the castle at Teirm.

7. Me and everyone else listening to me tell the tale of the riders fall.

8. Naruto armor testing. (That would have to be a comic strip style thing I think.)

9. The much older version of me.

10. Chibi and Xibchi telling Naruto's future with the dragon bones.

You can also use anyother ideas or scenes from the story but these are would really like to see.


	30. Chapter 28: Master of the blade

Ranger24: Long time period chapter but it just helps cover until we get to Dras Leona. That place is a dump like my younger brothers room. No seriously it's a pigsty in there. He can't keep it clean for a week. But I digest. On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 28: Master of the blade.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. He was sitting in the shade of a tree. The sun was high in the sky. He felt something on his right arm. He glanced down to see that his arm was in a splint. He glanced about. He was all alone in a small clearing. He tried contacting Cortana.

Naruto: _Cortana?_

Telepathic lady:_ We are sorry the person you are trying to contact is either out of range, dead, or sleeping. Please try again in five minutes too an hour. Thank you and have a nice day._

Naruto had an anime sweat drop.

Naruto: _Okay._

He sighed getting up. He felt dazed and hungery. Rummaging through his bags he pulled out several chunks of bread. He munched on them trying to peice through what he had done. He soon figured that he'd probably done the dumbest thing he'd ever do in his life. He also knew Ranger would probably chew him out once he got back from where ever he and Cortana were.

He made his way over to a stream and looked at a small puddle trying to gather up enough strength to finally scry. Next he called on an image of Cortana it was rather difficult as Ranger had told him before.

Naruto:** Dramor Koopa.**

The puddle rippled, then on its surface appeared Cortana and Ranger flying through the sky. Ranger was wipin blood off his sword which Naruto now felt was more like a very long knife. He spoke to Cortana but Naruto couldn't hear what was said. Naruto sighed releasing the spell.

Naruto (Thinking): At least they're okay.

He thought of what else he could scry. He soon decided on Edward. He let the power flow into the puddle and the image changed to show Naruto's cousin holding his head in his hands. There was a white background around him.

Naruto: He must be somewhere in therinsford because this doesn't look familair.

He cast his mind about for what else to scry.

Naruto (Thinking): Maybe I can scry something I saw in a dream!

He thought about many of the dreams he'd had but he tossed them all aside when he thought of the woman in the cell! He focused on the image of her in that cell and released the magic. At first there was nothing and Naruto sighed.

Then suddenly the puddle shifted. It went dark and there on a wooden bench was the woman from his dream! She was bent double in the fetal position crying. He then noticed she didn't look much older than he was. Suddenly she looked up grey eyes staring at Naruto who was so stunned he fell right over onto his back!

Naruto: How the frak is she a real person!?

Suddenly there came the thudding of mighty wings! Naruto glanced behind him and saw Cortana landing. Naruto rush over to her as Ranger dismounted her muttering curses. There was still a decent amount of purpleish black blood on his sword.

Naruto: What happened?

(WARNING! Serious yelling at Naruto here, small children and elderly might wish to skip this part.)

Ranger snarled at him!

Ranger: What happened? You did one of the most incredible fck ups I have ever seen!! What the douche made you think that throwing them was a brillant idea! There were twelve Sangheli's! TWELEVE! Sending a rock through they're heads would have been the smart thing to do! But no! You had to knock them out so they could run away later! What were you thinking!

Naruto: I didn't want to kill them.

Ranger: Wasn't a problem at Yazuac!

Naruto: Hey it was me or them then and I couldn't control the magic.

Ranger: MY GOD! THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE WORST EXCUSE I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY ENTIRE DAMN LIFE!! You could have died! I've spent the past three days trying to track them down! Even with Cortana's help three escaped! Now the suriviors are running around the country side with willd stories of a Dragon rider! Just imagen if the king were to hear about this!

Naruto: Well it's not all bad they already knew about me.

Ranger: What?

Naruto: They had orders to capture me.

Naruto quickly related his conversation with the red armored sanghelli to Ranger. The color drained out of the older mans face.

Ranger: No this isn't what I feared...

Naruto: Oh good...

Ranger: It's much worse!

Naruto sighed.

Naruto: Crap.

Ranger: You not only turned they're master down, attacked his men, insulted him, and then got nine of them killed! You've probably completly pissed off one of the most powerfull people in the entire world! Does everything you do just screw things up even more! You've gained more enemies with this!

He shook his sword violently at Naruto!

Ranger: You hardly deserve to be called a rider after this! BOY!

He went around to the other side of Cortana and sat down trying to clean the rest of the blood of his blade. Naruto glance at Cortana who had a look on her face that screamed, you really screwed up this time. Naruto sighed waiting for her to speak.

Naruto: _Well?_

Cortana: _If you'd at least told me what you were going to do I could have told you that you were going to do this._

Naruto: _Then why did you let me do it?_

Cortana: _I thought what you said might at least be half way reasonable. And I didn't want to miss the fun._

Naruto:_ Gee, thanks._

Cortana: _Sarcasam does not become you._

Naruto sighed, walked over to the old man, and sat down next to Ranger who was trying uselessly to remove a stubborn stain of blood. Cursing, he used magic to remove the blood from the blade which now splattered on the grass.

Naruto: Would help if I said sorry?

Ranger sighed setting down his rag.

Ranger: No, not really thats not the way the world works. You can't just turn away from what you've done and hope everyone forgives the sins you've commited. Repenting for those crimes is a hard slog and sometimes trying to obtain it can prove fruitless.

He glanced at his boots.

Ranger: I know that more than anyone.

Naruto: Why?

Ranger: None of your bussiness. I also suppose this mess is partly my fault I've been teaching you things but not the way in which they should be used.

Naruto: Well what now?

Ranger: It will take a week or two for your arm to heal. In the meantime I'm going to have to teach you how to think. There's a reason we have brains in our heads and not rocks! And no it's not to hold a helmet in place.

Naruto: But we're still going to Dras Leona?

Ranger rolled his eyes.

Ranger: Yes we can still keep hunting the echoplasmares. Now get you're ass in gear. We have to get going to Dras Leona or we'll never get there.

They set pretty soon on horse back. Every bump in the road jarred Naruto's arm. He knew though that he really couldn't complain. Ranger began drilling him with tactical situation questions. They often involved civilains, sanghelli, Shades, or other magic users. Some times soldiers or another dragon were thrown into the mix. Most of these resulted in Naruto, (A) Dieing, (B) being captured, (C) Cortana Dieing, (D) Civilans dieing, or (E) Naruto ending up mortally wounded. During the ride Naruto brought up his scrying of the woman in the cell.

Ranger: You say she looked at you?

Naruto: Yeah.

Ranger shook his head.

Ranger: Sometimes dreams touch the spirit relam but this is different, somehow you were able to scry something you have never seen before. And as far as I know nobody can tell if they are being scryed on.

Naruto: Do you know who she is?

Ranger shook his head.

Ranger: If pressed I could make some guess but none would be very likely.

Naruto: Perhaps to understand this we should search every towns jail to see if we can find her!

Ranger laughed.

When they stopped for the night Naruto got his usual ass kicking from Ranger and he was sore all over again, rather like at the start of the training. The next day however Naruto was able to answer more of Rangers questions corectlly. Of course he still wasn't to happy.

Naruto: Hey how do you block other people's spells?

Ranger: What do you mean?

Naruto: Well supose I was attacked by shade, how could I counter his magic?

Ranger sighed.

Ranger: What you're talking about, a wizards duel as you might call it, is highly dangerous. And there are certian rules that must be followed. The penalty is death for both combatants.

Naruto: How's it work?

Ranger: Well first neither combatant can use magic until one breaks into the others mind.

Cortana: _Why wait? By the time an enemy can realize what you're going to do it will be to late to react._

Ranger shook his head.

Ranger: Wrong. If I were to attack you with my powers right now then you would have a split second to counter attack. Of course that relys on knowing how the enemy is attacking you. Understand?

Naruto: Yeah I guess.

Ranger: Right now however if you ever find your self in a wizards duel I suggest you run away as soon as possible. You ever wonder how Xemnas was able to kill all of the riders with only a dozen traitors helping him? There are many reasons but the main one was that he was a master of breaking through mental defense's.

The camped for the night on the edge of the lake. After there usual fight Naruto contacted Cortana who'd been swimming.

Naruto: How's the water?

Cortana:_ Deep, cool, clear, and plenty of fish. Oh and some singing dolphins._

Naruto: Maybe I'll go swimming tomorrow.

The next day Naruto woke up early, the lake was clear as day.

Naruto: _Hey Cortana come on!_

He grabbed onto her back and they skimmed over the water! Spary flew up as Cortana diped a claw or two into the water. Naruto smiled.

Naruto: _Want to take a dip?_

She grinned.

Cortana: _Hold on._

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

That night Naruto was wearing some dry clothes as he blocked Zaroc's killing edge. Ranger did the same with his knife. They circle each other around the fire in they're fighting stances. Naruto searched the area for anything that might give him an advantange.

He spotted a stick by the fire and dove towards it! The splint got in his way however and he stumbled to the ground! Ranger lunged at him! Naruto brought Zaroc up in an arc just in time to block the blow!

The two surged about the fire stricking at one another with the killing intent Ranger had started drilling into Naruto! Sparks flew from they're blades as they continued the battle! Neither landing a succesfull hit!

Then as they entered the first ten minutes of battle Naruto noticed a change in the way Ranger fought. His praies were slowing, his strikes less than as powerful as when he had started the battle. Sensing the weakness of his opponent Naruto surged forward in the battle hammering away at the old man's defenses! Ranger realized what Naruto was doing and tried to make up for it by increasing the speed and ferocity of his strikes! Still Naruto wouldn't and couldn't be stopped in his stream of attacks!

Finally Ranger gave one final attempt to break Naruto's guard with a feirce slash! Naruto side steped the blow! Rnager tumbled to the ground, rolled to his feet only to find Zaroc pointed at his neck. Naruto grinned, it was the first time he'd ever beaten Ranger without resorting to trickery of some sort. Ranger panting sheathed his sword.

Ranger: We're done for the night.

He sat down taking a long drink from his canteen.

Naruto: But we've only just started!

Ranger: I've fought many warriors in my time. Of them only a few of them could best me. And even fewer with they're off hand.

Naruto: So we're not going to spar?

Ranger: Oh you're not getting out of it that easily. But it won't be to much of a probblem if we miss a night here or there.

Cortana:_ Not bad kid._

Naruto: _Thanks._

Then he went right to sleep. That is until he hit a rock.

Naruto: OWW!! WHO PUT THAT ROCK THERE??

Ranger: If I could tell you that, you could stuff me in a pokeball and call me a Ditto... Oh shit.

A ditto jumped up and Ranger chucked a knife in between his eyes and Cortana snapped it up, after spitin out the knife that is.

* * *

Ranger24: And thats the chapter. Next time I quote Star wars! Read and review my friends! Also I've got the AP world history test tomorrow. Wish me luck!


	31. Chapter 29: Dras Leona

Ranger24: I'm sorry for the long, long wait. I was finishing darkness unleashed. But now I'm back to working on the other stories. And this one is dangerously close to hitting 100 reviews! That means gift baskets! Plus the art contset will be closed on firday. All artwork must be presented by saturday.

* * *

Chapter 29: Dras Leona

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A week the later they were in the midst of a mess of mud and ruined roads. Ranger cursed few minutes as mud from a wagon splattered against his cloak. Cortana was hidden a few miles away. Naruto could now just see Dras Leona as a city surrounded with a mud brick wall.

In the distances close to the city was a massive pillar of rock with four peaks. It was dark black and Naruto stared at it speechless as they drew nearer to the city.

Ranger: That is hellgrind. It's the reason the city was first built. People are facinated by it. Even though it's a cruel and malevolent thing.

Naruto glanced back at the city and saw that the tallest building was a black cathedral that looked a lot like Hellgrind.

Naruto: Who do they worship?

Ranger scowled at the cathedral.

Ranger: Their prayiers go to hellgrind. It's a cruel religon they practice. One of blood sacrifices, amputation, and torture. The priests lack body parts because they feel the less fleash and sinew you have the less conected to the physical world you are.

Naruto: Thats horrible.

Ranger: I know but don't say that to a believer. You'll quickly lose a hand in penainice

Naruto: Yeah good idea.

Ranger: Good you remeber the three things you never frak with. Mother nature...

Naruto: Mother in laws, and mother fraking religous nuts.

Ranger: Good.

They rode into the city. At the gate deformed beggers tried to shake them down for cash, pregnant teenagers beg for food, and ragged children fought like dogs over scraps of bread while a dozen soldiers stood idly by drinking mugs of beer. Naruto scowled at the sight disgusted.

Naruto: We don't even treat animals like this.

Ranger: Come on lets get to the merchant district. Thats always a little better and we will have a better chance of getting information about the oil there.

Naruto: Right.

They found a cheap inn near the merchant district. It's name was the seventh circle and it looked like the seventh circle of hell. Naruto frowned at the one bed in their room. It was ragged and Naruto was sure he saw something crawling on it.

Naruto: I'm sleeping on the floor.

Ranger took one look at it.

Ranger: Same here.

They set their bags down and Naruto glanced at Ranger.

Naruto: What do we do now?

Ranger: Find booze and food.

Naruto: Right.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Naruto frowned at the dagger scuffed bar and tables. Ranger glanced at a group of thugs.

Ranger: Keep a knife handy.

They sat down at a table and a waitress with red hair and freckles came over to them his name tag said, _Hello my name is Kakaniya Grif (just call me Sister)._

Sister: So what can I get you guys?

Ranger: Gold Ambrosia.

Naruto: Light sake.

Ranger: Two ramens also.

Sister: Got it. One Gold, one light, plus two ramens. I'll get you that.

About a second after she walked towards the kitchen three thugs walked over two them. One of them set his arm on the table. Naruto could smell the strong brew of ambrosia on the mans breath which was already repulsive.

Thug 2: Hey meat, you buying the next round of beers.

Ranger: Right, maybe next year.

Thug 2: I don't think you get it. You pay for our drinks or we kill you and the runt.

Ranger sighed.

Ranger: You don't want to fight me kid. No point you getting killed.

Thug 2: My ass!

The thug yanked out a knife and threw a stroke at Ranger! Ranger ducked the blow and punched the thug in the gut with his fist the knocked him to the ground! One of the thugs two men grabbed a chair but Ranger caught it and kicked the man in the groin. The last thug pulled out his knife and tried to stab Ranger but the old man caught the man by the arm and brought his arm up into the mans armpit snapping the mans arm!

The waitress came out of the kitchen.

Sister: Okay got one gold ambrosia, one light sake, and two bowls of...

She spotted the three moaning thugs.

Sister: You guys went over the top without me didn't you?

Ranger: I belive they'll be paying.

About six hours later Ranger and Naruto stumbled back up to their room both heavily ineberated. Naruto's head buzzed pleasantly. The inn's food had been barely adaquate but its beer was awesome. Ranger flopped down on his bed roll with out a word or a noote in his little book. Naruto flopped down on his mat and contacted Cortana.

Naruto: _We're going to be here a while so get comfortable. I'm going to sleep now. I'm feeling a bit fuzzy._

Cortana: _You've been drinking haven't you._

Naruto: _Maybe._

Cortana: _I won't envy you in the morning._

Naruto groaned.

Naruto: _Ranger will, he drank three times as much as I did. Who knew thugs had so much cash on them?_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Naruto: _What the hell was I thinking?_

It was morning and Naruto's head felt like he'd been hit over the head with a rock. The sun light coming through the windows hurt his eyes. Ranger to say the least looked even more irritated than usual.

Cortana:_ How or you feeling?_

Naruto: _Not so loud. My head hurts._

Cortana:_ Thank god you didn't do drugs just imagen a high crash._

Naruto: _Yeah._

Ranger pulled on his hood.

Naruto: Where are you going?

Ranger: To recover.

In the bar Naruto found out recovering meant drinking large amounts of water, taking an asprin, and having a pound of bacon. After their breakfast Ranger lead him out into the city streets. Naruto's head was hurting a lot less and he could think clearly again.

Naruto: What do we do?

Ranger: Well we need to start looking for information. That includes informants, interogating through violence, and pick pocketing. Those are the three rules of investigation. Oh and don't reveal your name to any strangers.

Naruto: Got it.

They walked out of the Inn towards the city center where a building only a few feet shorter than the cathedral. It's wall was lined with statues bearing sticks of inscents. Behind the wall was amassive house.

Naruto: Who lives there?

Ranger: Willaim of Monfreiate, ruler of this city. He listens to only two things. His own concious and Xemnas. The first of which has been rather lacking of late.

Six hours later they had nothing and it was looking like it was going to rain. Naruto was looking rather cross.

Naruto: Now what?

Ranger: We have to split up now. I think some of the guards think I'm some pedophile hanging around you.

Naruto inched away from Ranger.

Ranger: Oh come on! Remeber those fangirls near Teirm?

Naruto: Well you can never tell.

Ranger: Just go.

Naruto started looking around some warehouses and after employing interogation by violence he'd found out where the oil had been delivered. After that he went there to investigate. But he couldn't find any way to enter without a key. So he returned to the inn. Back at the inn he waited an three hours before Ranger returned.

Naruto: Hey I found some!

Ranger threw his hand over Naruto's mouth a scowl on his face.

Ranger: What have I told you about stealth?

Naruto: Sorry.

Ranger: Up to the room.

In their room Ranger locked the door before turning to face Naruto.

Ranger: Okay you first.

Naruto: Well I found some guys who shipped the crates and interogated the and found out where the oil was shipped. Then I came back here.

Ranger shrugged.

Ranger: Well you got one third of the way I got. Not bad for your first time.

Naruto: Thanks.

Ranger: I went to the same warehouse and listened in on some of the workers and found out where the oil is sent from the warehouse. To the palace.

Naruto: And then you came back here?

Ranger: No now stop interupting. I got myself invited into the servants quarters as a Bard. For two hours a wandered about amusing the maids and butlers with songs and peoms.

Ranger smiled.

Ranger: You wouldn't' believe all the things Servants hear. Did you know one of the earls has three misteress and they all live in the same wing of the palace. Not least of the most important is that Xenmas will be here within the week.

Naruto: What?

Ranger: Yes, its the first time he's left Ure'bean in ten years. Apperantly Willaim's upset him some how so he's doing a little hands on management.

Naruto: Oh crap. We're going to be in trouble! Xenmas'll ripe me to peices!

Ranger smiled.

Ranger: Very good caution you are learning. And you're right you wouldn't stand a chance against him. We'll have to be out of the city during his visit.

He sighed and sat down on his mat.

Ranger: Any who, I found out that the barrels are sent to hellgrind every month at the full moon with supplies and two slaves.

Naruto: I thought the slave trade was gone?

Ranger: The riders wiped it out but under Xenmas the slave trade has thrived. The slaves never return.

Naruto: Which means the Echoplasmares are in hellgrind!

Ranger: Yes.

Naruto: What if we take the place of the two slaves? The full moons three days from now.

Ranger frowned.

Ranger: If the slaves are killed at a distance then well be introuble.

Naruto: We don't even know if they are killed at all.

Ranger: I'm sure they are. But if we followed the slaves, we could get to the Echoplamare's and attack.

Naruto: Alright!

Ranger: I'll get more intel at the palace tommorrow. For now let's get some sleep.

He flopped down on his mat and pulled his little book out of his pack and began writing. Naruto walked over to the window and watched as the rain began to fall on the city. In the distance he could see hellgrind the layer of the Echoplasmares. He contacted Cortana.

Naruto: _We've found them!_

Cortana: _Where?_

Naruto quickly relayed the intel of the day to her.

Cortana: _Hellgrind, a fitting name. For their roost._

Naruto: _Maybe after they're dead we can go back to the valley._

Cortana: _What is it that you want? If we kill the Echoplasmares Xemnas will hunt us down for vengance._

Naruto: _Well at least I can explain things to Edward._

Cortana: _Naruto you're going to have to commit yourself to something soon. And if you must choose I will not allow you to surrender yourself over to the king. Which is something I cannot and will not accept!_

Naruto:_ If I must choose..._

He sighed thinking about what Ranger had said on the road from Teirm.

Naruto: _I cast my fate with the Varden._

* * *

Ranger24: And thats the chapter. Next time bad stuff is going to go down. The question is can our heroes and heroin escape from the wrath of their enemies? Read and review!


	32. Chapter 30: Knife on the wind

Ranger24: Here things get really dark an mysterious. But I would like to note that certain elements from Darkness unleashed are being encorperated into this chapter. Particularly... Well you'll find out soon enough.

* * *

Chapter 30: Knife on the wind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next day Naruto woke up to find that Ranger had already left but had left a tray of food, a small bag of coins, and message scratch in chalk on the wall. As he ate his breakfast he read the message.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Going to check out the palace for more intel. Be back be dark. You're free to enjoy yourself for the day. Keep your bow strung. Don't attract attention to yourself. Stay undercover._

_Signed Ranger._

Naruto smiled pocketing the coins and heading out into the streets. He wandered about the main market looking into every shop that struck his intrest but none were as intresting as Chibi's herb shop back in Terim. Most of what he bought was food. He ignored the gift shops due to the fact they were mostly selling junk.

As he wandered about, dodging thugs, beggers, and a crazy knife weilding monk, he heard an auctionier giving off a list of prices. Curious he made his way into a crowd of well dressed people gathered before a platform on which stood a group of ragged people, a couple of armed thugs, and a tan skined man reading off a list of prices. Naruto frowned.

Naruto: Where are the goods for sale.

A man with a monicle glanced down at him.

Nobel 1: This an auction boy, the goods are right up there and that man is Tailal.

Naruto was still puzzeled until the man, Tailal, on the platform finished reading of his price list. Then he brought foward a large man with plenty of muscles.

Tailal: And now we have our first item. Capture just a month ago in the hadirac desert and an excellent speicmen if I may say so myself. Look at those arms he's strong as a bull! He'd be perfect as a sheild bearer, but let me tell you my lords and ladies it would be a waste! He's as bright as a nail. If you can get him to speak a civilized tounge.

Naruto ground his teeth! Slavers. Naruto began to reach for his power to summon a spell to save the man and kill this Tailal fellow. But then his sense caught up with him. He couldn't attract attention. Even if he did the guards would be on them both before he could do more than use the spell. He watch in anger as the man was sold to a hook nosed man. Next to be brought to the platform was a little girl no older than four, wrenched from the arms of her screaming mother! He stomped away the womans screams still ringing in his ears for the next four blocks.

Naruto: I'd like to see someone try and cut my purse right now!

To say the least he was pissed. He knew that fighting the empire would be the best way to help those people on the platform. He stormed his way through the city glowering. Before he knew it he was at the gates of the cathedral.

He glanced at the door and saw it was engraved with words from the anceint language.

May he that enter here forget his own, for life is unimportant.

He pushed his way inside to find a rows of peus leading up towards and altar. In the corner was a pipe organ that was so tall it would only play if a gail hit the cathedral. The stain glass windows were filled with scenes of lust, anger, misery, and horror.

He made his way silently towards the altar and bowed his head. He didn't pray but he paid homage to the building itself. The lives it had seen ruined, the tortures visited, and the sadness that filled the air about it. He whispered words in the ancient language giving himself strenght. Then he turned around towards the door.

His breath caught in his throat. Standing at the entrance were the Echoplasmares! They held swords in hand and seemed to be watching him. Without a word he went to his quiver and fired an arrow! The Echoplasmares ducked the bolt and ran towards him! He fired three more times but they dodged each shot! The door burst open and dozens of soldiers scrambled to get inside!

Naruto: Thats my que to run!

He turned on his heel and leapt over the altar! He ran towards a door in the corner and ran inside startling a group of monks! The cursed at him as he ran through the room! He didn't stop until he hit a dead end in a bathroom! He gathered up his power quickly!

Naruto: Jerda!

The wall before him exploded opening out into an orchard! He ran into the tree's to hide as the Echoplamsmares swept outside! He soon found that the orchard was smaller than he'd thought. The only way out was over a wall! He ran at it gathering his power to his feet and he ran up the side before jumping down towards an alley.

Naruto: _Cortana! The Echoplamsmare's have found us! Warn Ranger! I'm heading back to the inn!_

There was silence for about three second before her response came.

Cortana: _He says get the ponyta's ready! Becarefull! You're in great danger!_

Naruto: _Don't I know it!_

He soon arrived back at the inn and ran up to their room grabbing their belongings before running back outside! A group of soldier's came down the street just as Naruto hide behind a cart drawing his bow! He stayed put until someone tapped him on the shoulder! He glanced up to see Ranger who had a haggered look on his face!

Ranger: Come on we have to get out of here before they shut the gate!

Naruto: How'd they find us?

Ranger: I'll tell you later! If there is a later now come!

They climbed into the saddle and rode towards the city gates! When they got there however Naruto gave a groan of dispair! The gate was already half shut with a double line of pikemen infront of it! The wall was crawling with archers!

Naruto: They'll cut us to ribbons!

Ranger: We have to try! You deal with the gate leave the soldier's to me!

Naruto focused on his power as Ranger raised his hands face screwed up in concentration! Naruto shouted aloud as the pikemen planted their pikes into the ground!

Naruto: Dugrind hurld!

The gates froze in place to the shock of the on lookers. Naruto glanced at Ranger, the pikemen still stood there ready for trouble. Ranger cursed and black marks slowly snaked up the side of his face. Naruto's eyes widened. Then in a such a deep voice that Naruto couldn't make out the words spoken the pikemen were sent spinning to the ground their weapons clattering to the floor!

The two of them rode out of the city Naruto still looking at Ranger's face at the dark marks on his face as the gates boomed shut! The markings had the shape of arrow heads and went all along the left side of his face, neck, and left arm. Ranger glanced over his shoulder.

Ranger: Incoming!

Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see a storm cloud of arrows streaming towards them! Ranger pulled Al's reins bringing the horse closer!

Ranger: Close you eyes unless you want to freak out!

Naruto squeezed them shut as there came a strange sound and then a great heat! Then there was a silence save the horses hooves cloping on the ground. Naruto opened his eyes and quickly wished he hadn't.

Strange leathery grey wings enclosed him and in the saddle next to him was something, grey skinned with shaggy black hair and wearing Ranger's clothes. It had claws for hands and bloody red eyes. Then even as Naruto stared in silence the creature gave a sigh and its skin turned back to Ranger's usual color. The wings turned into Ranger's cloak and the hair receed to its normal lenght and color. in one second Ranger was riding next to him panting.

He glanced at Naruto and gave a weak smile.

Ranger: You can ask about that later too.

As soon as they were out of sight of the wall Cortana landed next to them Ranger pushed Naruto out of Al's saddle and into Cortana's.

Ranger: Ride her and don't come down unless I tell you too!

Before Naruto could say anything Cortana shot into the air. The wind was slowly starting to pick up it was getting dark. Cortana as doing her best to keep from being buffeted by the air flow. Naruto's head pounded by what he had seen Ranger do.

Cortana: _All the time we spent hunting those guys wasted!_

Naruto: _I know._

Cortana: _What is it?_

Naruto sighed.

Naruto: _What the heck just happened down there?_

Cortana: _What do you mean?_

Naruto:_ Ranger, back in the city when he was trying to use magic to beat the soldiers these weird marks appeared on his face and when the arrows were about to hit us he told me to close my eyes. When I opened them he looked like some kind of demon out of old stories!_

He quickly describe Ranger's terrifying appearance to Cortana. She made no comment on the subject however. When the sun went down Cortana forced to land right next to Ranger who was riding hard still.

Ranger: What is it?

Naruto: Winds to strong.

Ranger: It's not that bad.

Naruto: It is up there.

Ranger cursed handing Naruto Al's reins. They rode on until it was nearly midnight when they stopped for the night. They were probably nearly a hundred miles from the city. Ranger climbed out of Demonwings saddle, a little shakey. Naruto sat down as Ranger started the campfire. Ranger sat down as the fire got going and put a peice of gum in his mouth.

Naruto: How'd the echoplasmares find us?

Ranger: I was informed only minutes before Cortana warned me that there were spies amongst the servants. My questions had been noticed. The Echoplasmares must have been dispatched already to capture you.

Naruto: Were can't go back there can we?

Ranger: Not for like ten years.

There was a silence as Ranger started to make dinner. Finally Naruto couldn't hold it anymore.

Naruto: What the heck are you?

Ranger glanced up.

Ranger: What do you mean?

Naruto: Back at Dras Leona you transformed into some kind of monster!

Ranger rubbed his left shoulder at the point were it meet the neck.

Ranger: Remeber when I said I didn't have a mark.

Naruto: Yeah.

Ranger: Well I do. But it's not what gave me my powers.

He turned around and pulled down the side of his shirt he had just been rubbing. There on his skin was a strange black symbol. Three black triangles facing outwards.

Naruto: What is that.

Ranger: It's a curse mark. There rare and very dangerous. It's almost like a brand. There are two types. The seal of hevean and the seal of shadows. I bear the seal of Shadows. It marks me as an enemy of the empire in a way. Most people can't surivive receiving a curse mark. Those that survive live a cursed life.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Ranger sighed staring into the fire.

Ranger: Curse marks are meant to increase a persons power. They can be both a blessing and a curse. When need a curse mark can increase your power, in its most advanced stages it causes a transformation of your bodily form. However using a curse mark is dangerous as using it can slowly drain your strength. Also in moment of high emotion it can be triggered on accident. Most people who have a mark use speacil spells or herbs to supress their marks but it only lasts as long as they wish to.

Naruto: Okay...

Ranger sighed again.

Ranger: I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want to freak you out.

Naruto: So now what?

Ranger: The Echoplasmares might be following us still so we have to keep watch.

He pulled out his sword and lay it across his legs.

Ranger: I will take watch one.

Naruto nodded and stood up to grab his bed roll. The mark on his plam itched suddenly and he glanced out into the darkness. He shook his head and turned back to the fire.

Ranger: Something wrong?

Naruto: Nothing just thought...

Suddenly there was blast of pain on the back of his head and he fell forward onto the ground out cold.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Naruto's eyes flickered open his head buzzing. He glanced over his shoulder to see Ranger tied on the ground. Then he looked to his front and saw an Echoplasmare rumaging through his and Ranger's bags! Another was fitting a muzzel on Cortana who was chained up! Naruto growled in anger getting their attention. They looked at him faces hooded but he could tell they were pleased.

Echoplasmare 1: Yes the drug is working. I don't think you'll be doing anything.

Naruto: You bastards.

Echoplasmare 2: Now, now none of that. Just sit quietly.

Cortana growled as the Echoplasmare slapped the muzzel for safety.

Echoplasmare 1: She was queit cooperative after we threatened to kill you.

The Echoplasmare rummaging through his stuff brought a out Za'roc.

Echoplasmare 2: What a pretty thing for some one so insignificant. Perhaps if you behave you can polish it.

It glanced at the black symobol and gave a cry of suprise! It's comerade rushed over to him and they began clicking together in their strange language.

Echoplasmare 1: You will serve our master very well.

Naruto: If I do I'll kill you.

The echoplasmare kicked him in the ribs! Naruto cursed as he felt some ribs crack!

Echoplasmare 1: No, you see we are protected but you...

It pulled out a knife with a black blade!

Echoplasmare 1: Are disposable.

Ranger groaned and the Echoplasmares turned back to eachother.

Echoplasmare 1: It's wearing off.

Echoplasmare 2: Give him more.

Echoplasmare 1: Let's just kill him he's caused us much greif.

Echoplasmare 2: We were told to bring them both alive.

Their hands rested on the hilts of their swords.

Echoplasmare 1: We could say he was killed when we captured them.

Echoplasmare 2: I good plan but what if the boy talks?

The other echoplasmare laughed evily raising its knife

Echoplasmare 1: He would not dare.

The echoplasmare thought it over for a moment.

Echoplasmare 2: Agreed.

They made towards Ranger who looked up his eyes looking bleary. Then an arrow sprouted in one of the echoplasmares shoulders! The creatures ran for cover weapons ready. Ranger stood up his knife snapping the ropes.

Suddenly arrows came from the other direction! The echoplasmares began to make a run for it but one turned drawing its sword to strike Ranger but Naruto tripped it up! It crawled away on all fours. The other turned and hurrled it's knife at Naruto!

Suddenly Ranger leapt infront of the knife going level two curse mark! The knife hit him with a dull thunk! Ranger cursed and hurrled his own knife at the Echoplasmare who cursed in pain clutching at its arm before running away. Then Ranger collapsed to the ground reverting to his normal form.

Naruto: NO!

And then Naruto blacked out.

* * *

Ranger24: ACK! MEDIC! Read and review!


	33. Chapter 31: Living Legacy

Seamus: Hey everyone, since Ranger just got hit with a knife I'll be handling this junk. Okay first on the agenda the art contest ends tonight at midnight. All entries must be in by then and preferably posted on Devieant art since Ranger normaly checks there. Okay then on with the chapter.

Rolo'mono: Ahem.

Seamus: What the heck are you doing here?

Rolo'mono: Making sure you don't make an idiot out of your self. Oh to late.

Seamus: Up your's split lip.

* * *

Chapter 31: Living legacy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naruto opened his eyes. There was a fire going. His head wasn't bugging him anymore but his ribs hurt like hell. He glanced at Cortana who's chains were off and wings raised in her usual defensive manner.

Naruto: _Are you okay?_

Cortana: _Yes but you and Ranger aren't._

Naruto: _You didn't make that fire did you and you couldn't have gotten those chains off by yourself could you?_

Cortana: _Nope. He did._

Naruto glanced up to see a young man with spikey orange hair, blue eyes, and a black kimono siting on the other side of the fire. He had a large sword in the shape of a butcher knife on his back, a bow in hand, and a hunting horn at his side. Naruto rose to his knees, as he was still tied up.

Naruto: Who are you?

The young man shifted his sword to a better position on his back.

??: Ichigo. I would have tried to help you with your wounds sooner but your dragon wouldn't let me near you.

Naruto: Her name is Cortana.

Naruto sucked in his breath drawing on magic.

Naruto: Jerda.

The ropes snapped but Naruto winced in pain as the pain is his ribs grew.

Naruto: _Now let him by. I need some help._

Cortana lowered her wings letting Ichigo walked over to Naruto.

Naruto: How did you find us?

Ichigo: You aren't the only enemies the Echoplasmares have.

Naruto: You know who they are?

Ichigo: Yeah now hold still.

He pulled up Naruto's shirt and winced.

Ichigo: Ouch.

Naruto: Yeah ouch.

Where the Echoplasmare had kicked him was a large purple bruise. Ichigo poked it and Naruto winced again.

Ichigo: I'd say you've got two or three broken ribs.

He brought out some bandages from a bag and bound up Naruto's chest to prevent further damage to the bones.

Naruto: How's Ranger?

Ichigo: You mean the old guy? Bad. They got him with a knife in the chest, even with a curse mark he still has one nasty wound. On top of that he's running a high fever. I'm thinking the Echoplasmare might have posioned that knife. Add to that using a curse mark and I'd say he's luck to be breathing.

Naruto: Let me see him.

Naruto rose to his feet.

Ichigo: Easy! Don't want you passing out on me.

Naruto strod over to Ranger who was not tied up and the knife had been removed. Naruto pulled up Ranger's shirt revealing blood caked bandages. Ranger was pale and his breathing irregular but he still had a pulse.

Naruto: We need to find somewhere to hide.

Ichigo: What about him?

Naruto glanced at Cortana.

Naruto: _If we made a litter like the one you used to carry Hohenheim could you carry Ranger in the air?_

Cortana blinked.

Cortana:_ Of course._

Naruto turned to Ichigo.

Naruto: Could you make a litter. Cortana can carry Ranger in the air.

Ichigo: I'm on it.

He hefted his sword and left he fire light for about two minutes before returning with two halves of a small tree. Together they used old blankets to support Ranger and then tied it all to Cortana's saddle. Naruto then tied Al and Demon wings reins together.

Naruto: Do you have a mount of you own?

Ichigo nodded pulling forward another Rapidash with grey spots on it's mane.

Naruto: Alright lets go.

Ichigo: You sure you want to ride in your condition?

Naruto: Not much else I can really do now. Sparing, magic, and twiddling my thumbs aren't really good options right now. So I choose to ride.

Ichigo nodded and doused the fire. Cortana took off into the sky to also search for a hiding spot to rest and heal Ranger, if it was possible. They mounted up and rode out into the night staying close together. Naruto felt every bump in the path they traveled on but ignored the pain. It was nearing dawn when Cortana finally sent him a message along with the image of a large sandstone cliff.

Cortana: _Come._

When they reached the cliff Naruto and Ichigo had to push and pull the pokemon up towards the cave Cortana had chosen as their hiding spot. When they finally did get up into the cave Naruto found that it was spacious enough for three people, the pokemon, and Cortana who had set Ranger down a rock. Naruto rushed over to the old man, Ichigo was setting up camp. Naruto quickly made out a bed with Ranger's stretcher and bed roll. Then he pulled up Ranger's shirt, the bandages looked even bloodier now. Ichigo took one look at Ranger and shook his.

Ichigo: I'm not sure if he's going to make it through even to mid day.

Naruto: Get me some food would you. I'm going to need all I've got.

Ichigo nodded and started dig through the bags for some food.

Naruto:_ Cortana?_

Cortana: _I'm here. Don't worry we'll do everything we can to help him._

Cortana came up next to him and Naruto began to remove the bandages. The wound was small but probably deep. Blood slowly ozzed from the small hole the knife the Echoplasmare had thrown made. He pulled the glove off his right hand and gathered up his strength.

Naruto: Weise heli.

Light glowed at the tips of Naruto's fingers and the Gedwey Ignasia. Slowly the wound began to close with a light steam but it was rapidly sucking away Naruto's strength. Cortana lent him some of her own and after two and a half minute's the wound sealed.

Naruto sighed and slumped against the cave wall as Ichigo walked over with Naruto's canteen and loaf of bread. Naruto drank the water first then at the bread while Ichigo examined Ranger while removing the bloody bandages.

Ichigo: Will he live?

Naruto shrugged.

Naruto: I'm not sure. He lost a lot of blood. And there's the posible poison. Plus he had to use the curse mark twice yesterday. He said it came with a price of some kind.

The price part was what made Naruto worry the most. Ranger had never stated what the price of using the curse mark was. Ichigo nodded.

Ichigo: We'd better get some sleep if it seems like we can't do anything more.

Cortana: _I'll keep look out._

Naruto nodded pulling out his bed roll and flopping down on the cave floor. Even as light began to creep towards the cave's entrance he fell fast asleep.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Cortana:_ Naruto._

Naruto rolled over his little area between sleeping and being awake, the former being the prefered.

Cortana: _Naruto wake up somethings wrong with Ranger._

Naruto: _Five more minutes please._

Cortana: _Naruto!_

Naruto jumped out of his bed roll waking Ichigo who yanked out a knife a threw it at Naruto who ducked just in time! Ichigo blinked in suprise and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Ichigo: Oh sorry.

Naruto rubbed his head. Cortana was looking at Ranger who'd fallen to the cave floor and was twitching uncontrobly!

Naruto: Crap! Give me a hand he'll hurt himself!

Together he and Ichigo lifted Ranger back onto his bed! Naruto felt Ranger's head and yelped from the heat! Naruto pulled down the left sleeve of Ranger's shirt revealing the curse mark of Shadows! It was a flaming red but it's markings hadn't begun to spread yet.

Naruto: He needs water!

Ichigo nodded and ran for a canteen!

Naruto: _When did this start?_

Cortana: _About a minute ago. Up until then he was fine. You guys were sleeping for like six hours._

Then Naruto felt something grab onto his wrist! He glanced down and saw Ranger's eyes wide open! His vision looked blury and the pupils were dialating!

Naruto: Ranger!

Ranger: Bring the wine skin!

Naruto: You really shouldn't drink wine.

Ranger: Just bring it! Just bring it!

Naruto ran to Demonwing looking for the wine canteen Ranger had "burrowed" from the thugs back at Dras Leona.

Naruto: I can't find it!

Ichigo: Here!

Ichigo handed Naruto a black canteen. Naruto ran back to Ranger!

Naruto: I've got the wine!

Ranger: Good, pour it over the palm of my right hand.

Naruto: Huh?

Ranger: Just do it.

Naruto opened Ranger's right hand and poured the wine over it and began rubbing hard!

Ranger: You'll need more.

Naruto poured the whole canteen over Ranger's hand and rubbed even harder as a brown die came free! Naruto gasped droping the empty canteen! There on Ranger's open palm was the gedwey ignasia!

Naruto: You're a rider?

Ranger smiled.

Ranger: Once perhaps that might have been true. During my training I made friends with another rider, Minato.

Ranger struggled for a moment gritting his teeth!

Ranger: But then he betrayed us to Xemnas. My dragon was killed during the fighting at Doru Areba. Her name was Cortana.

He looked Naruto right in the eyes.

Ranger: I am old Naruto. So old. Though my Dragon was killed I lingered on in this wretched exhistence. In all that time I could never forget or forgive what Xemnas and his like did to my Cortana.

He tightend his grip on Naruto's wrist.

Ranger: Don't let what hapened to me happen to you! Guard Cortana with your very life for without her it's hardly worth living.

Naruto: Nothings going to happen to her. I swear it.

Ranger: Perhaps I'm just rambling.

Ranger's grip began to losen.

Naruto: Hey stay with me!

Ranger sat up a little bit wincing.

Ranger: I don't have much time left. This wound is the end of me. Even with curse mark having sapped much of my strength. Keep your honor. You are the living legacy of the riders. My living legacy.

Then he whispered twelve words to Naruto and then told him what they meant.

Ranger: Use them only in the gravest of need. Take care of yourself, Naruto the dragon rider.

Naruto nodded and Ranger lay his head back against his pillow. His eyes brightened with some form of anticipation.

Ranger: And now, for the greatest adventure of all.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Ranger smiled.

Ranger: To some, death is but the last great adventure. To someone like me, its like going to bed after a long hard day.

Naruto stayed by Ranger's sighed for an unknown amount of time. In that time the sun went down and the moon rose. Then as it neared midnight Ranger's breathing slowed. Naruto cried for Ichigo's help but there was nothing they could do. A look of peace came upon Ranger and he smiled at them before he became still. Ranger the rider, cursed warrior, story teller, assassin, teacher, and friend was dead. Cortana gave a moan of sadness as Naruto shakely closed Ranger's aged brown eyes.

* * *

Seamus: WHAT? NO! LADDIE!!

Rolo'mono: Calm down.

Seamus: HOW CAN I BE CALM? RANGER'S DEAD!!

Suddenly Ranger enters from the side room.

Ranger24: Hi guys.

Seamus: How the hell are you alive?

Ranger24: Dude I'm only dead in the story.

Seamus: Oh right.

Ranger24: Well ths the last chapter I can write before the end of the school year so... Enjoy summer everyone I'll try and write as much as I can but summer is my slow season. Read and review.


	34. Chapter 32: DIamond tomb

**Ranger24: Decent length chapter. But still this will give me one hundred reviews hopefully! Also have changed Zar'roc to the sword Yamato from devil may cry.**

* * *

Chapter 32: Diamond tomb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naruto was shaking from head to toe at Ranger's body. Tears rolled down his cheeks while Cortana continued to moan a lamentation. Slowly Naruto rose to his feet.

Naruto: We have to bury him.

Ichigo: We might be seen.

Naruto: I don't care.

Slowly Ichigo lifted Ranger's body up off the bed they had made along with his blade and knives. Cortana followed them to the caves mouth. Naruto's voice was dry.

Naruto: To the top.

The top of the cliff was solid sandstone.

Ichigo: We can't dig a grave out of stone.

Naruto: I can do it.

They climbed to the top, Naruto struggling due to his ribs. There Ichigo lay Ranger on the sandstone. Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and reached for his power. He looked at the stone about Ranger and raised his hand.

Narutoo: _Moi Stenr!_

The stone rippled and spilt down the middle forming a seven foot long hole in the cliff that was two feet deep, just large enough for its occupant. Naruto shaped the stone like it was wet clay and raised waist high walls around the hole.

They laid Ranger inside the unfinished sandstone vault with his weapons and cloak. Stepping back, Naruto again the stone with magic. It joined over Ranger's motionless face and flowed upward into a tall faceted spire. As a final tribute, Naruto set ruins into the stone.

**HERE LIES RANGER**

**Who was a Dragon Rider**

**And like a father**

**To me.**

**May his name live on in glory.**

He reapted it again in the anceint language under neath it. Then he bowed his head and mourned freely. He stood like a statue until the mon began to move away from the cliff.

When they went to bed he dreamed of the woman in the cell again.

He could tell that something was wrong with her. Her breathing was irregular, and she shock- whether from cold or pain, he did not know. In the semidarkness of the cell, the only thing clearly illuminated was her hand, which hung over the edge of the cot. A dark liquid dripped from the tips of her fingers. Naruto knew it was blood.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

When he woke up Naruto felt stiff all over. The cave was empty of all save the horses. There was no sign of Ranger having ever been in the cave. Naruto walked to the caves mouth watching the sun come up.

Naruto (Thinking): _So Chibi was right. There was death in my future._

Naruto slumped to the floor and scratched the floor. When he looked down at what he done he saw the words WHY ME?

He was still sitting there when Ichigo climbed up to the cave. Without a word he seated himself next to Naruto.

Ichigo: How are you?

Naruto: Very ill.

Ichigo: Will you recover?

Naruto shrugged. After a few minutes of reflectioin, Ichigo spoke..

Ichigo: I dislike asking this at such a time, but I must know... Is your Ranger the Ranger? The one who helped steal a dragon egg from the king chased it across the empire, and killed Minato in a duel?? I heard you say his name, and I read the inscription you put on his grave, but I must no for certian. Was that him?

Naruto: It was.

A troubled expression settled on Ichigo's face.

Naruto: How do you know all that? You talk about things that are secret to most, and you were trailing the Echoplasmares right when we needed help. Are you one of the Varden.

Ichigo: I'm running away, like you. I don't belong to either the Varden or the empire. Nor do I owe allegiance to any man but myself. As for rescuing you, I will admit that I've heard whispered tales of a new Rider and reasoned that by folllowing the Echoplasmare's I might discover if they were true.

Naruto: I thought you wanted them dead?

Ichigo smiled grimly.

Ichigo: I do, but if I had, I never would have meet you.

Naruto: Are you coming on to me?

Ichigo: NO!

Naruto sighed.

Naruto: Where's Cortana?

Ichigo: No idea. SHe folowed me for a time when I went hunting, then flew off on her own. I haven't seen her since noon.

Naruto stood and walked back to the cave Ichigo following him.

Ichigo: What will you do now?

Naruto: I'm not sure.

And he really didn't want to think about it right now. He went to his bag and rolled up his bed roll Ichigo began to make some soup. As Naruto shifted things around he found Yamato, Zar'roc's name in common speach. The red sheath glimerred in the dimm light. He took the sword out and weighed itin his hands.

He'd never used the sword or carried it except when he spared with Ranger. Primarily because he did not want people to see the sword. That concerned him no more. The echoplasmares had feared the sword and that was more than enough reason to use it. With a shudder he removed his bow and belted on Yamato. Let all the world see him for what he was now. A rider.

He began to look through Ranger's bags. There wasn't much just some clothes, Ranger's book, a few odd items, a teddy bear, a small pouch of coins, and the map. Naruto took the map back over to the cooking fire. Ichigo looked over at Yamato hanging from Naruto's belt.

Ichigo: That sword, can I have a look at it?

Naruto was reluctant to hand his weapon over but did so. Ichigo examined the symbol near the hilt and his eyes darkened.

Ichigo: Where did you get this?

Naruto: Ranger gave it to me. Why?

Ichigo shoved the sword back to Naruto and hunched his shoulders glaring at it!

Ichigo: That sword was once as well known as its owner. The last rider to own it was Minato!

Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

Ichigo: I thought you were an enemy of the empire but here you are with one of the forsworns bloody swords!

Naruto stared in horror at the weapon he now held! Ranger must have taken it in vengance for the death of the orginal Cortana!

Naruto: I never knew it was Minato's! Ranger never told me.

Ichigo: He never told you? That's strange. Why would he have kept that a secret?

Naruto: I don't know but he did keep a lot of secrets.

It felt unsettleing to use the sword Minato had used to betray the riders. He knew, with a sickening feeling, that the sword had killed many riders and dragons in its time. He sighed securing Yamato's sheath to his belt.

Naruto: Even so I'm stuck using it. I don't have a sword of my own and until I do I'll use Yamato.

Ichigo flinched at the name.

Ichigo: It's your choice man.

H returned to his cooking trying to avoid looking at the sword. After the meal was ready and eaten Naruto leaned against a rock.

Naruto: I'll have to sell my horse.

Ichigo: Why not Ranger's?

Naruto: Because of a promise. And I'm going to keep it.

Ichigo sighed.

Ichigo: Well if that's what you want. We might have trouble finding a buyer in a town though.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Naruto: We?

Ichigo flashed him a calculating look.

Ichigo: You won't stay here forever. The Echoplasmares are nearby and Ranger's Tomb will be like a beacon to them.

Naruto winced. He hadn't thought about that tiny detail with building Ranger's tomb.

Ichigo: It'll also take time for you wounds to heal so you'll need some back up. I warn you though, the empire is trying to find me. There'll be blood over it sooner or later.

Naruto shrugged.

Naruto: You can come. Just keep you're weapons close.

At that moment Cortana entered the cave and crawled over to Naruto.

Cortana: _You okay kid?_

Naruto: _Not quite._

Cortana sighed.

Cortana: _I'm going to miss the old geezer._

Naruto: _Hey he wasn't a... Okay so he was but seriously. I never suspected Ranger was a rider! He was an old koot- as old as the forsworn. Everything he taught me about magic he must have learned from the Riders themselves!_

Cortana barred one of her fangs.

Cortana:_ I knew what he was when I meet him back at the farm._

Naruto: _And why didn't you tell me? And don't say..._

Cortana: _He asked me not to._

Naruto sighed dropping the topic.

Naruto: _It's not all he kept secret._

Naruto quickly detailed Ichigo's revelation about Yamato.

Naruto:_ I understand now why Ranger didn't tell about where he got Yamato. If he did I would have run off at the first chance._

Cortana: _You would do well to rid your self of that sword. I know its really powerfull but it would be better if you used a normal sword than Minato's butchery tool._

Naruto: _Tell that to Ichigo's sword._

It was true that Ichigo's sword did look like a giant butcher knife. Naruto sighed,

Naruto: _The question is where do we go from here? Ichigo is willing to go with us anywhere but where do we go? To the Varden? Only I don't no where the hell they are. Ranger never told us._

Cortana:_ He told me._

Naruto: _What! Why'd he tell you and not me?_

Cortana shifted slightly.

Cortana: _After we left Teirm and were attacked by the sanghelli Ranger told me many things some of which I can't speak of unless nesscary. He was concerned about his possible death and whatt might happen to you after. One fact he told me was of a man named Vic who lives in Gil'ead. He can help us get to the Varden. Ranger also wanted you to know that of all the people in this world he believed you were best suited to inherit the Rider's Legacy._

Naruto smiled. Even though Ranger hadn't said it to his face it was the highest praise he could ever get from the old man.

Naruto:_ A responiblity I will bear honorably._

Cortana: _Good._

Naruto: _We'll go to Gil'ead, then._

Naruto could feel his strength return with his new resolve.

Naruto: _What about Ichigo?_

Cortana: _We do owe him. But even if it wasn't that, he has seen me and you. We should keep him around at least to keep an eye on him._

Naruto:_ Right._

Then he told her about his dream of the woman in the cell.

Naruto: _I'm starting to fear the worst for here. I know she's in mortal danger but I don't know who or where she is._

Cortana: _What does your heart say?_

Naruto:_ That thing died a while back._

He smiled.

Naruto: _Humor aside, I think we should head north to Gil'ead. With any luck one of the towns on the route is where she's being held. I'm afraid that my next dream might show me a grave. I couldn't stand that!_

Cortana: _Why?_

Naruto: _I don't know. Its just like... My stomach does a little back flip or something when I see her._

Cortana laughed silently leaving Naruto perplexed. He sighed and went over to Ichigo and toldd him of their plans. Ichigo frowned.

Ichigo: If you find this Vic and go on to the Varden I will have to leave you. Going to the Varden is about as dangerous for me as going into the capital unarmed with a fanfare of trumpets to announce my arrival.

Naruto: We won't have to part anytime soon. It's a long road to Gil'ead.

He glanced out the caves mouth. The sun was passing miday.

Naruto: We had better leave soon if we want to cover any ground today.

Ichigo: Are you well enough to travel?

Naruto: I have to do something or else I'll go nuts! Sparring, practing magic, or twiddling my thumbs aren't great options right now so I choose to ride.

They doused the fire, packed their bags, and lead the pokemon to the mouth of the cave. Naruto handed Al and Demonwing's reins to Ichigo.

Naruto: Go on ahead. I'll be down in a second.

Ichigo sighed and began the descent from the cave.

Naruto meanwhile made his way up to the top of the cliff right next to Ranger's tomb. Cortana was already there to pay her last respects.

Naruto: _I can't believe he's really gone._

Cortana snaked out neck and touched the tomb with the tip of her nose. She hummed slowly her scales vibrating. Then the sandstone shimmered like water and to Naruto's shocked turned into pure Diamond! Sparkling shadows were cast upon Ranger who was visible inside. To Naruto's eyes he looked as though he was only sleeping.

Naruto: _What did you do?_

Cortana: _I gave him the only thing I could. Now time will not ravage him. He can rest in peice._

Naruto smiled and rest a hand on her flank.

Naruto: _Thank you._

And then together they left the grave of Ranger.

* * *

**Rnger24: DAMN! That took along time to write! Read and review all the same though.**


	35. Chapter 33: Capture at Gil'ead

**Ranger24: Sorry for the wait, had writers block, had a lazy spell, and had trouble writing this chapter all at the same time!**

* * *

Chapter 33: Capture at Gilead

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next few days were tough on Naruto, riding made his ribs shake with bursts of pain that would have once made him wince. But now he'd suffered so much that most physical pain hit him with little effect now. As they rode Naruto couldn't help but admire Ichigo's rapidash.

"Nice rapidash, what's it's name?"

"Kisuke, after the guy who taught me to fight. You'd be hard pressed to find a more loyal animal." Ichigo replied.

"He really is nice."

"Thanks but Demonwing's a close match." Ichigo said with a smile.

They sold Al in a near by village. Naruto sighed pocketing the small amount of coin he'd gained from the exchange. It saddened him to watch the horse he'd crossed half of the Empire on be lead away by it's newest owner.

As they went from town to town Naruto checked each town for a jail. If it did have a jail he would take a look inside. However he couldn't find the woman from his dreams. Every time he attempted to search a town he had to disquise himself as wanted posters of himself showed up in almost every town.

Traveling with Ichigo was some what odd. They both soon discovered that they had similair interests. They spent hours discussing the finer points of archery, hunting, and porn. They could spend hours arguing the differing topics.

One thing they didn't talk about was their pasts. Naruto didn't say anything about how he found Cortana's egg, and Ichigo didn't say anything about his own past.

However they couldn't help but learn about eachothers pasts. Ichigo knew a good deal about the political situation in the empire and the differences between them all. He also seemed to know some of the basic's about magic but he couldn't use it himself.

After two months and nothing really bad happening Naruto finally could remove the bandages from around his chest. He drew out Yamato and walked over to Ichigo. Ichigo eyed the sword warily his own hand moving to his own blade.

"Since I've recovered do you want to spar?" Naruto asked.

Ichigo relaxed his arm. "With sharpened blades? We could kill each other."

"Hang on, give me your sword." Naruto said. Ichigo spun out his sword and handed it to Naruto who ran his finger's along the black edge of the blade. He blocked the blade with the spell Ranger taught him. When his task was finished he handed the sword back to Ichigo. Ichigo tested the swords weight and ran his hands down his sword. Naruto had only finished blocking Yamato when Ichigo nodded in satisfaction.

"It'll do," he muttered before he entered a combat stance. Naruto spun Yamato in a circle eye's fixed on Ichigo's legs. One thing Ranger had taught him was how to predict an enemy's movement by his footing. Ichigo had his legs in a defensive posture and with such a large blade Dealing any hits would be tough for Naruto.

Then Naruto lunged at Ichigo who parried then countered! Naruto caught Ichigo's counter merely second's before he had a new air hole. 'Damnit he's fast' Naruto thought to himself before countering on his own.

The two strove back and forth evenly matched. They grinned having more than a little fun with one heck of a battle. Evenly matched sweat poured down their backs and faces.

Finally after an hour Naruto finally lowered Yamato. "Enough! Halt!" He shouted. Ichigo sighed before flopping down on the grass and Naruto did the same. They lay there panting until Ichigo broke it.

"Damn, you're good. I've faced decent fighters my whole life, but you're good enough to be Xemnas's Weapons master."

Naruto grinned. "You're just as good, the guy who trained you, Kisuke could make a fortune off of a fencing school."

"He's dead." Ichigo said flatly.

"Oh sorry." Naruto muttered.

Ichigo grumbled a little but didn't say anymore.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

The next few days Naruto and Ichigo continued to spar at night. All of the while they made their way north towards Gilead. Naruto had expected to find Sanghelli all along the way but he didn't even see a single foot print.

"You know I thought these remote places would be teeming with monsters." He commented. Ichigo shook his head.

"Sanghelli stick to the mountains and forests. They get peace and quiet there."

"You seem to know something about them." Naruto noted. Ichigo shrugged.

"You have to if you go traveling about in these lands."

As they traveled Naruto's sixteenth birthday came and went. In carvahall there would have been a celebration for Naruto's passing into man hood. But here in the wild he didn't even mention it.

After two months Naruto, Cortana and Ichigo could see a mass of log cabins in the distance. Naruto frowned as he gazed on gilead. The outer defense was mostly a palisade of wood. In the center of the city was a large fortress. To Naruto's eyes the place looked like a temporary trading outpost than a city.

"So here we are." Naruto said starring at the town. Ichigo rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I'm not sure you should be the one to go into Gilead." He said eyeing the city with sucpsion.

"Why is that?" Naruto said with a frown.

"Umm… I don't know? Maybe it's because Gilead is the primary staging area of the army! Those aren't houses they're barracks! Going in there would be suicide." Ichigo said. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well how do I contact Vic?" Naruto said. Ichigo sighed.

"I have to find him."

"You don't know what he looks like." Naruto countered.

'You know,' Cortana said. 'I can give him the description and certain words that will prove to Vic that Ichigo is a friend.' Naruto sighed.

"Well we can deal with that tomorrow." Naruto said. The truth was Naruto hadn't forgotten Ichigo's deal of only going as far as Gilead.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

The next day Ichigo got ready to head out.

"If you aren't back by night I'm coming in after you." Naruto warned. Ichigo laughed.

"That'll be one hell of story, who a lone rider took on the whole Kings army." Ichigo said before riding into the city. The day was, to say the least, dull. Naruto paced back and forth for a few hours before his legs got tired. Then he and Cortana played twenty question for a few hours.

When it was nearly three in the afternoon Naruto cracked open Ranger's book and began trying to figure out what it read. For hours he poured over the book trying to glean something from it or at least start deciphering the language until it became to dark to read. He sighed and began starting a cook fire.

'It seems as though Ranger keeps secrets even in death.' He commented to Cortana.

'He did like his secrets,' Cortana replied.

Naruto was halfway through dinner when he heard the beats of hooves! He looked up to see Ichigo riding back on Kisuke. Ichigo threw frequent glances over his shoulder which made Naruto feel uneasy.

'This doesn't look good.' He told Cortana.

When Ichigo reached the camp he dismounted and flopped onto the ground and began wolfing down his meal. Naruto waited until Ichigo was done before he said anything. When Ichigo was finished he gave one last glance at Gilead.

"What happened?" Naruto asked urgently.

"Well I found Vic, he believes me but he wants to meet with you first. We're to meet him tomorrow at dawn on a hill just north of town." Ichigo reported.

"Okay so why were you riding so fast?" Naruto asked. Ichigo sighed and rubbed his shoulder.

"It's hopefully nothing serious be I was seen by someone who knows me."

"Is he going to talk?" Naruto said quickly. Ichigo groaned.

"If you knew him you wouldn't need to ask. His got lips so loose they'd sink the whole navy. It's not what he tells, it's who he'll tell."

"We'll have to keep watches to night." Naruto said spreading out his bed roll. Ichigo nodded and brought out his bow.

"I'll take the first watch."

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

It was late at night when Naruto awoke, his palm tingling. He glanced about, Cortana was on watch. She glanced at him with her large eyes.

'What's wrong?' She asked. Naruto frowned.

'Nothing just my hand itches.' He replied. Cortana sniffed the air suddenly.

'There are horses near by.'

Naruto immediately roused Ichigo. Ichigo however once again nearly stabbed Naruto when he awakened him. Ichigo opened his mouth to apologize but Naruto slapped his hand over Ichigo's mouth. "Cortana says there are horses near by," he whispered. Ichigo quickly rose to his feet and drew out his sword. Naruto drew out Yamato and the two took up opposite positions on either side of their camp.

Suddenly Naruto heard the tell tale wort wort wort of a sanghelli! Naruto whirled around to see one in red armor on the edge of the camp holding a large hammer. 'What the hell are they doing here? We haven't seen their tracks around here anywhere,' Naruto thought alarmed.

"Brisingr," he shouted and the Sanghelli yelled in surprise as he exploded! But then Ichigo gave a shout! Naruto turned around to see at least four more sanghelli attacking Ichigo! Naruto swore, of all the stupid tricks to fall for! He ran to help Ichigo but as he did six more leapt at him weapons ready! Naruto slashed one in the throat with Yamato! The he used jerida to send a pebble through another's throat. Cortana tried to get over to him but two more sanghelli with poleax's ran at her!

Naruto stabbed another sanghelli through the heart before tripping up a second. Then one of the sanghelli swung a mallet at him. Naruto moved to block him but was to slow! Mere nanoseconds before the Mallet hit him he cried out, 'FLY CORTANA!!" Then the mallet struck him and he knew no more.

* * *

Ranger24: Oh great. Naruto's been captured, AGAIN! Second time in five chapters. Seriously does Cortana need to just keep him on her back for all eternity, or at least until he stops getting captured? Read and review.


	36. Chapter 34: Hard time

**Ranger24: I want to finish this up before the one year anniversary of me starting this fic. I want to have this done before I start anymore new fanfics. Or continue on with BSA, unless the rest of season 4 starts before I finish this. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 34: Hard time

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Dosen't mean I don't pwn!)

Naruto's head felt fuzzy when he woke up. He was in a stone jail cell with one window leading up to the street. Outside he could hear the hustle and bustle of a city. For some reason he wasn't bothered with any of this and just sat down on his straw mat bed. He lay there for hours as things began to piece together in his brain. He was in Gilead. He tired calling Cortana but…

'_We are sorry,_' said a woman's voice. '_You have zero signal strength, please try again later_.'

'_Okay._' Naruto thought sitting back down on his bed. He sat there on his mat staring at the ceiling until a bowl of soup and a pitcher of water was pushed inside of the cell. The soup tasted awful and the water had an odd smell about it. But after eating and drinking he fell asleep almost instantly.

Hours later he awakened to a great commotion. He made his way clumsily over to the barred doors and saw a large group of soldiers making their way down the corridor. Naruto watched them go by for a bit before he got bored.

He was about to sit down when there was a sudden gap in the lines. There two soldiers were dragging a young woman. Her hair was flung down over her face, but Naruto instantly realized it was the same person from his dreams. Then as one of the guards shifted his weight to get a better hold on her a bit of her hair was pulled away from the side of her head revealing pointed ears. Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat. She was an elf!

Naruto stared at her for a moment before a man with pale skin and black hair that ran past his shoulders turned from the lines and smirked at him, with deathly yellow eyes. Naruto recoiled instantly. A shade! So help him a god damned shade!

The shade bore into Naruto with his gaze before rejoining the rest of the lines. Naruto's mind began racing. What was a shade doing here? Why hadn't the soldier's killed it on sight? Was the shade in Xemnas's service? Naruto's head buzzed with questions as he lay back down on his sleeping mat.

A short time later another bowl of soup and another pitcher of water were pushed through the bars. Naruto was about to start eating when he realized what might be the cause of his powers not working. Ranger had told him of a drug that could suppress magical abilities. He now guessed it was probably in the water and the soups broth.

Although he was very hungry he poured the water out through the bars and shoved his soup out with it. He then lay back down on his bed hunger clawing his stomach.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

The next day Naruto's stomach still grumbled and growled. When the breakfast tray came in it was followed by the leader of the guards, a man with blue eyes and brown hair that hung down to the base of his neck stepped inside.

"Hi there." He said.

Naruto didn't speak, as his stomach would probably grumble if he opened his mouth.

"My name is captain Butch Flowers. I'm the head guard here. If you need anything just ask, because there is nothing more important than the condition of my prisoners. Is that clear?" Captian flowers said.

Naruto still didn't answer.

"Well anything you want to talk about?" Captain Flowers asked.

Naruto kept his lid shut still. The captain left soon afterwards.

As Naruto sat in his cell his mind began to clear faster. He also began to remember words from the ancient language. Unfortunately when he tried to use them he got nothing. He quickly ditched the meal out the window. At lunch time he was listening in on the guards when he caught a familiar name.

"So Grif who's your sister?" Said a guard who had a red cross painted on his shield, the sign of a medic.

"Look man stop trying to get into my sister's pants. Besides, she's in Dras Leona." Said Grif, a fat soldier with brown hair, five o'clock shadow, smoking a cigar, and looking annoyed.

"Oh yeah, I met her." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Hey shut it you! You're in the joint!" Grif said waving the sword he had at his side at the bars. But then he glanced at the door as the medic left.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Umm… She seemed okay." Naruto said.

"Oh good. Is she working at a brothel?" Grif asked.

"No she's working at an inn." Naruto replied.

"Oh good." Grif said turning back to his guarding.

At that moment Captain Flower's voice could be heard from the hall.

"I'm sorry sir, but my orders say nobody is to see the prisoner without the king's permission. His messenger's are on route to pick him up." Said Captain Flowers.

"Really? And who is to stop me from just talking to him now?" Said a calm, but unpleasant to the ear, voice.

"My order's came from the king himself!" Captain Flowers protested.

"I will deal with the king." The voice replied.

Then door at the end of the corridor opened and in entered the shade followed by the Captian. Naruto tired to stay calm as the shade approached his cell and he turned to Grif.

"Unlock the door." He hissed in a snake like voice. Grif half shaken with fear unlocked the door to the cell and the shade stepped inside.

"Well my young rider. Hello." He said smirking.

Naruto quickly slurred his voice.

"Who… who are you?" He said trying to sound drunk which was a lot harder then it sounded.

"Who am I?" The shade mused in a mocking tone. "That's not all that important. Who are you?"

"I'm Naru…" He started but the shade waved his hands.

"No! Not that name, don't you have another one? That you only use in certain circumstances?" The shade asked.

Naruto instantly knew what he was up to.

'_He want's my true name to control me,'_ he thought to himself. '_Trouble is I don't even know it.'_

He considered saying he didn't know it but that would probably not satisfy the shade. He figured then that he'd need to make up a name. He quickly pulled something together, but he decided he'd try to scare the shade a bit so he screwed around with words a bit.

"Ranger told me it once… it was…"

He screwed up his face in a look of concentration. Then he opened his eyes brightening them.

"Dusunadvar Fyreyor." That meant almost literally, death of the shadows.

The shade seemed troubled by this but he quickly wiped it away.

"Well I guess I have nothing more to do here. But I'll be back tomorrow." The shade said turning to leave. Then he noticed to Naruto's horror the full pitcher and bowl of soup that was his lunch!

"Captain!" He snapped at Flowers, who sprang to attention, hand instantly going to his sword hilt.

"Yes sir?"

"The boy hasn't eaten his meal yet." The shade hissed eyeing Naruto.

"Grif! Has the prisoner eaten?" Flowers said to Grif.

"Well if you mean breakfast, then yeah. You guys got here before he started lunch." Grif said.

The shade stepped out of the cell followed by Flowers and Grif locked the door.

"Make sure he drinks and eats." The shade snapped.

Then Naruto heard him whisper to flowers.

"Up the dosage. Just in case."

Flowers nodded and the two of them left. Grif shuddered.

"Damnit I feel like a year of my life get's shaved off every time I see that guy." Grif said slumping against the wall.

"Why do you guys word for him?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's either that or he'd kill us. He's one of the king's tops." Grif muttered.

Naruto sighed and sat back against the wall. He had to escape, and make sure he brought the elf with him. He ditched his lunch when Grif wasn't looking. Grif didn't seem to care much about his job and spent most of his time smoking in the corner. Naruto then poured his water out the window. This time he was sure Grif saw him but didn't move to stop him.

Naruto then lay back on his bed and thoughts of the elf filled his mind until dinner came. Grif didn't even bother with him as Naruto chuck his soup out the window followed by his pitcher. His thoughts again strayed to the elf as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Ranger24: Next time, Jail Break! Read and review. **


	37. Chapter 35: Jail break

**Ranger24: Up date time! Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 35: Fighting shadows

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Doesn't mean I don't pwn!)

Naruto shot up in his bed eyes alert. He had been feeling his power on the edge of his mind for hours now but now he felt it as strongly as ever. He decided to do a quick test. Grabbing his power he whispered. "Risa."

His blanket flew up into the air and he smirked. He then turned to the lock and used magic to force the lock open. He leapt out grinning ear to ear.

He then realized the first thing he should have done was try and contact Cortana. He opened the link.

'_Cortana, you there?_' He though.

'_It's about time kid, stay put. Ichigo's on his way_.'

At that moment the door to the hall opened and several guards including Grif stepped inside.

"Holy shit! He's out of his cell!" One of the guards shouted!

"Take him down!" Shouted another drawing his sword. Naruto knew he was in big trouble. He couldn't fight them all with magic. He didn't have the strength. As they charged however an arrow struck one in the back!

Standing in the door frame was what looked like an old man with a phoney crutch. He shot again and another guard fell dead! Naruto quickly killed two more with magic. Then the old man shot a fifth soldier, only Grif was still alive. Grif threw down his weapons and put his hands over his face.

"I SURRENDER! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!" He shouted quivering like a wet dog.

Naruto walked over to him.

"Okay then talk buddy. First, where is the elf? And second, where is my sword and bow the sheath is black!" Naruto said before slapping him.

Grif didn't respond.

"Better start talking or I'll a grain of sand burn from your shoulder to your toes for the next twenty years." Naruto threatened.

Grif still didn't reply and Naruto picked a clump of dirt of the floor.

"This is a bit more than a grain of sand but on the bright side it will go through you faster." Naruto said putting on an evil smile.

"OKAY! The elf's on third room down the hall on the right side. As for your crap its all up in the confiscated items room." Grif said trying not wet himself.

Naruto nodded. "Slytha."

Grif dropped to the ground and began snoring.

"Did you kill him?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Ichigo is that you?" Naruto asked as the man pulled aside the false beard. Indeed it was Ichigo.

"Damn right, now come on." Ichigo said knocking another arrow.

"What about the elf?" Naruto asked.

"What elf?" Ichigo asked blankly.

Naruto grabbed Grif's keys.

"Come on." Naruto said brushing past Ichigo who grumbled before following after Naruto.

Naruto reached the door and unlocked it. Inside the elf was sitting their her hair still a mess over her face. She was aware of them and stood up. Then she fell forward and Naruto caught her in his hands. Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"Is she okay?" Ichigo asked.

"I have no idea." Naruto admitted.

"Well then let's get the hell out of here." Ichigo said and they made their way out of the cell and up into a cafeteria. Ichigo glanced at the ceiling.

"Naruto, tell Cortana to wait another five minutes." Ichigo said.

"You don't understand there's a shade here!" Naruto replied.

"A shade!" Ichigo shouted! "God damnit! Tell her to come now."

He set the elf down on the ground.

"Okay you wait here, I'll go find your junk." Ichigo said.

Naruto did as he was told and then pulled the still out cold elf under a table and quickly grabbed some food that had been left out. The guards he and Ichigo had killed must have been in the midst of dinner. Once he thought he heard boots and he kept close to the shadows until he heard the boots pass the door.

It was two minutes before Ichigo came back with Yamato and Naruto's bow. In his other hand were a sword and bow of gracefull design.

"I found these with Yamato. I think they might be the elfs." Ichigo said. Naruto shrugged.

"Lets find out." They found out that Ichigo's guess was correct as the sword fit the elfs sheath perfectly. The bow matched the sword so that fit. Naruto drew out Yamato and the black blade glimmered in the dim torch light.

"Now let's just hope the shade doesn't find us." Ichigo said.

"Yeah to late for that stud." Hissed the shade's deadly voice.

Naruto and Ichigo whirled around! There in the door way was the shade who held a long pale sword with a scratch along it's length. Then he pulled off his cloak and Naruto and Ichigo's eyes bruned seeing the horror of the shade's hot pants!

"So young rider you want to try you're luck against me?" The shade asked drawing little circles in the air with the tip of his sword. Ichigo's hand went to the hilt of his sword.

"I'll take care of him." Ichigo said.

Naruto raised Yamato blocking Ichigo.

"This is my fight." Naruto said stepping forward. He rapidly recalled everything Ranger had told him about fighting a shade. None of it was very comforting.

Then the shade leapt at him! Naruto barely had time to bring Yamato up to block and try to counter but the shade's blow nearly knocked him over! 'Hell's fire he's strong!' Naruto thought. He ducked the shade's next blow and tried to counter but the shade side stepped his blow. Then he knocked Naruto's legs out from under him!

The shade brought his sword down to finish him! But Naruto rolled out of the way, rose to his feet and struck at the shade who easily blocked Naruto's blow. Then he swung at Naruto who jumped back to dodge and swung at the shade only for the shade to catch his blow with the sword. Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration as Yamato scraped against the shade's sword sparks flying from both swords.

The fight continued on like this but the shade did not make anymore moves for a fatal blow. Naruto then realized that the bastard was toying with him! Naruto couldn't dare use magic for fear of provoking the shade to do the same.

As Naruto threw one more stroke at the shade, the fiend punched Naruto in the gut and the kicked him across the room. Naruto cursed in pain as the shade walked forward gloating.

At that moment Naruto could hear a scrapping sound above and men shouting.

"You know, I expected more out of you rider." The shade mocked. The sound of scrapping was getting louder now.

"If this is the best the riders had then they controlled the empire through sheer numbers." The shade continued.

Naruto then realized what the sound was.

'_Cortana!_' He mentally shouted. '_Now would be a good time!'_

"No, you've forgotten something." Naruto replied calmly.

"And what might that be?" The shade asked sarcastically.

Then the roof split apart! Shingles, stones, and wooden beams rained down upon the room!

"THE DRAGON'S!" Naruto shouted!

The shade cursed diving out of the way of the falling rubble. Ichigo fired a single arrow which caught the shade in the hip!

The shade laughed and snapped the arrow with his fingers.

"It'll take more than that…" Then Ichigo's next arrow caught him right between the eyes.

"Oh bugger." The shade muttered before he vanished in a burst of dark smoke. Naruto turned to Ichigo.

"Holy shit! You killed him!" Naruto shouted. He could only think of two other people who had survived killing a shade. Ichigo frowned.

"I'm not exactly sure." Ichigo said.

"That's it he failed go in and get them!" Came another voice from the door. Naruto recognized captain Flower's voice. In rushed a dozen soldiers with spears and nets! Many covered their heads with their shields to protect themselves from the falling debris.

Then as they surrounded Naruto and Ichigo the roof split in half! Then Cortana stuck her head in through the hole. Then she broadcast her thoughts to everyone present.

'_Boo.'_

All of the soldier's screamed like little girls and ran for their lives! Naruto miled and hugged Cortana's head.

'_It's good to see you kid.'_ She said.

'_You to.'_ Naruto replied. Then he pulled the elf out from under the table.

'_Can you carry one more?_' He asked. Her eyes flashed when she saw the pointed ears.

'_An elf!_' She exclaimed.

'_Yeah and the chick from my dreams._' Naruto replied. '_Can you manage it?_'

'_I must_,' she replied.

They all clambered up her neck and onto her back.

"Okay now let's get the hell out of here!" Naruto shouted. At that moment a dozen soldier's ran out with bows which they nocked arrows to.

'_No need to tell me twice!'_ Cortana shouted lifting off into the air! They were only in the air for about twenty seconds when Cortana gave a roar of pain as arrows penetrated through her wings! Naruto cursed as he could also feel some of her pain.

'_Are you okay?_' He asked.

'_No! I just got shot and one of the arrows didn't go all of the way through, it's stuck!_' She shouted back.

'_Can you get us far enough away?_' Naruto asked.

'_I can get us to the camp._' She replied as they flew away from Gilead. They had escaped but were they any safer?

* * *

**Ranger24: Hooray new chapter finished. Next time, a really boring chapter but necessary to get us to the end faster. Read and review.**


	38. Chapter 36: Water from sand

**Ranger24: Okay here's the new chapter. Also updating Battlestar, Author fighters: Demon from heaven, and Fanfiction May cry tonight.**

* * *

Chapter 36: Water from sand.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Okay ready?" Naruto asked Ichigo, who was holding onto Cortana's damaged wing.

"Ready." Ichigo said nodding.

"Ready?" Naruto asked Cortana who held a tree trunk between her teeth; she only growled in response and dug in her claws.

Naruto sighed grabbed onto the arrow stuck in Cortana's wing and pulled. Cortana whimpered and whined crunching down on the tree trunk stuck in her mouth. Then Naruto yanked it out, the tree snapped, Cortana bugled her pain, and her wing whacked Ichigo in the face as it flailed about. Naruto quickly healed the hole with magic and Cortana's whimpers turned into moans. Those mixed with Ichigo's moan of pain.

Naruto pulled Ichigo to his feet.

"Next time she might do that warn me." Ichigo growled rubbing the bruise on his face.

'_Sorry,_' Cortana said over the mental link which Naruto told Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed.

"Well no use crying over spilled milk. What do we do now?" He asked.

"Well better check on the elf." Naruto said.

He walked over to the elf who was lying on the ground. Her face was pale and she was sweating furiously. He wondered why she hadn't woken up yet. Then he noticed something. There was a large bruise on her shoulder. He moved his hand in to examine and shivered as his hand meet something he didn't expect.

He pulled the shirt off and Ichigo swore loudly. The elf's back was a massive of cuts, bruises, whip lashes, scabs, burns, brands from cow prods, and several still bleeding wounds. The elf had been tortured relentlessly. Naruto realized he'd gotten off lucky.

"Why the heck would someone do that to an elf?" Ichigo asked angry?

"Because Xemnas is a cockbite." Naruto replied equally angered.

'_Naruto,_' Cortana said over the mental link. '_You must save this elf, tired or not, hungery or not! You must save!'_

'_Do you think I can pull it off?_' Naruto asked.

'_Yes, I can provide the strength but you must weild the magic_.' Cortana replied.

Naruto nodded.

"Ichigo get some rags for bandages and something for me to eat."

"It'll be cold food and unwashed rags, we can't risk a fire." Ichigo replied.

"Then do it!" Naruto said rolling up his sleeves and Cortana drew up close to him.

'_Ready?_' He asked and she growled the affirmative.

Naruto took a deep breath gathering his power. Then he said, "Weise heli."

His dragon mark glowed and the skin under his hand healed instantly appearing unharmed. Naruto knew he could only do so much to help the elf so he focused on the more serious wounds. He began to sweat as the large scabs and brands hissed away. Then as he removed a stubborn wound he revealed a large dragon tattoo in the same shape and form as that of the symbol on Ranger's old ring!

Interested he continued to heal the elf until he'd expended almost all of his strength. The elfs back was now completely unmarked leaving no evidence of the torture she had taken. Naruto pulled her shirt back on as Ichigo passed him a roll.

"Okay, now what?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto pulled the map out of Cortana's saddle bags.

"Well we have to get the heck out of here and find the Varden." Naruto said.

"And how do we find them without Vic?" Ichigo asked.

"Well what would you suggest?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know! We could try going south to Surda, that way we could get away from Gil'ead and hopefully find someone who can show you to the Varden. The trouble is crossing the empire is the only way to get there." Ichigo replied.

Naruto frowned glancing at the map. Taking the fastest route would bring them dangerously close to Ure'bean. Then he noted one possible route.

"If we take a detour through the hadarac desert and cut down the Beor's we could reach Surda from the north." Naruto said using his finger to show his route.

"Okay but what about water?" Ichigo asked.

"Umm…." Naruto said scratching his head. 'I wonder if I can turn sand into water?'

"Let me do a quick experiment. In the meantime get ready to ride." Naruto said walking behind Cortana.

'_This is a really bad idea._' Cortana said over the mental link.

'_Oh you worry to much._' Naruto replied.

He sat down gathered a tiny dot of dirt on his finger and constructed his spell.

"Moi senta." He commanded.

Instantly he felt the irt sucking up his strength! He then realized just how much energy it took to force something to change shape! He tried to to sever the spell but couldn't. He sat there waiting for one of two things. The dirt to change shape, or himself to die. He sat their for twelve minutes and nothing happened but himself getting weaker and weaker.

Just when he thought he was going to die the dirt shifted, and morphed into a fimble of water. Gladly he tossed the drop on his tongue and fell back sweating.

'_Told you so._' Cortana chided.

'_Well I'm not dead_.' Naruto snapped back.

He groaned and leaned against her scale covered body.

'_This won't work. It took almost all of my strength to do just that one drop!_' Naruto said.

'_You should have remember Ranger's warning's._' Cortana said sadly.

'_I miss him to._' Naruto replied.

Then he noticed a trickle of water in the hole he dug. A brand new idea popped into his head!

'_Look at this!_' Naruto said showing Cortana the tiny amount of water.

'_So? How will this help us?_' She asked.

'_I can bring the water up from under ground!_' Naruto replied.

He cast another spell and slowly the drop became enough water to fill a bucket. All of it was fresh water. Naruto gave a shout of delight and he practically gave Cortana a hug.

'_Cortana, we're in business_!' He shouted over the link. He then came around to Ichigo who was witling a stick.

"Is the desert open to us?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep." Naruto said happily.

"Well we'd better leave now." Ichigo said.

"What about the elf?" Naruto asked.

"Well we can't tie her to the horses, and she can't ride Cortana, out cold." Ichigo replied.

'_How about you tie her to my belly?'_ Cortana asked.

In the end this was the only choice that made sense so they acted on it. They tied the elf around Cortana's belly with old clothes for rope. They'd have to check the ropes frequently for fraying. Then Naruto and Ichigo mounted their rapidashes.

"Ready?" he asked Ichigo?

Ichigo grinned.

"I always did like races."

"Well now we're in one for our lives."

"Then let's go, HI-YAH!" Ichgo shouted as he and Naruto rode off and away from Gil'ead.

* * *

**Rangr24: Okay that's one less chapter on the board. Also I finished reading Brisingr great book.**

**Naruto: Ranger! How could you?**

**Ranger24: What?**

**Naruto: You screwed…**

**Ranger clamps his hand over Naruto's mouth.**

**Ranger24: No spoilers! Besides its for the story only.**

**Naruto growled in annoyance.**

**Ranger24: Just don't expect child support checks.**

**Naruto: Asshole.**

**Ranger24: Well next time… Ichigo? Naruto? Take it away.**

**Naruto/Ichigo: **_**We rode through the desert on some horses with no name, it felt good to be out on the range. In the desert. You can't remember you're name because their ain't no one to remember.**_

**Ranger24: Yeah so read and review. **


	39. Chapter 37: The Hadarac desert

**Ranger24: The story is nearly a year old and shall be so tomorrow. This is taking longer than I thought and wanted but it's this or the horribly done movie! They practically "raped" Eragon in that peice of shit! So on I go with the story that has taken more than a year to write. Just imagine Eldest.**

* * *

Chapter 37: The Hadarac Desert.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Several days after escaping from Gilead, the heroes stood at the edge of the massive Hadarac desert. It stretched out for miles in any direction. In the past few day they had gone south hiding constantly from soldiers pursing them with hunting dogs. The had crossed the Ramr river and thus the border of the empire. Now at the edge of the wild lands Naruto gave whistle.

"Damn. That's one big cat box." He muttered.

"Maybe we should just keep going south instead of south east." Ichigo suggested.

"How's the elf?" Naruto asked.

"Same as always." Ichigo replied nodding to the still unconscious elf.

'You guys bitch to much, I like this place! I feel so alive!' Cortana said flying above them.

'Yeah glad you're happy.' Naruto growled.

"Well nothing for it but to get going." Ichigo said and they mounted their steeds.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

"So hot." Naruto groaned wiping the layer of sweat from his forehead.

"What do you expect it's a desert." Ichigo growled.

It was a miserable ride. Sand got in their eye's, hair, clothes, mouths, weapons sheathes, saddle bags, and just about everything else. The Rapidashes mouths hung open, tongues lolling out from thirst.

They stopped at mid day and Naruto drew up water from under the sand. The horses drank more than he expected so he had to drag up more. He and Ichigo then refilled their water bottles. Cortana had landed so they checked the elfs ropes. With a few minor adjustments they were ready for further use. Naruto glanced at Cortana.

'If you need water now's the time to drink.' He said.

Cortana lowered her head and took three long drafts. Naruto then released the spell holding up the water and he gave a sigh of relief as his strength returned. They rode off then and continued until it grew dark. The blistering heat was replaced by an icy chill. Naruto and Ichigo gathered around there small campfire and Cortana landed with them.

"How far do you think we got?" Naruto asked Ichigo.

"I don't know!" Ichigo snapped.

He had a slight sun burn and the troubles of the day had put him in a fowl mood.

"All that matter's is getting out of this blasted desert!" Ichigo said kicking a sand drift. The sand however flew into the fire and extinguished it. Naruto and Ichigo stared at the smoldering embers.

"Nice job." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." Ichigo growled trying to restart the fire.

'My god are you guys grouchy. I haven't felt this great in months. It's like I was born for the desert. For a Dragon it's a paradise. I could spend months sailing amongst the few clouds and never remember the time. I could spend days hunting camouflaged prey and the warmth.' She gave a mental sigh of pleasure.

'Cold doesn't bug me but this heat makes me feel great. I could spend weeks flying over this desert.' She finished.

'Good for you but not all of us have wings so flying is resigned to you and our still out cold companion.' Naruto growled.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

The next day was just as bad as the first, windy, hot, and irritable.

Suddenly Naruto thought he saw palm trees and plants ahead of them.

"An oasis!" Naruto shouted and he and Ichigo leapt off the rapidashes and ran towards the blue waters! They dove in a swam leisurely about in the water. That is until Cortana landed "On" the water.

'What the hell are you two doing?' She asked.

"We're swimming what does it look like?" Naruto replied happily.

'Swimming in sand?' Cortana said raising a blue eye lid.

Naruto and Ichigo came to a stop and realized they had been swimming on sand and were now covered in blisters, dust, and scratches. Ichigo scowled.

"Frakking sand." He growled.

Much later they passed over a hill and came upon a large dig site filled with men working.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked.

He took a step forward and fell through a small hole and down into a stone chamber. Standing there was a man in white robes holding a long staff.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted.

The man glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah I think you wandered into the wrong story man. This is raider's of the lost ark." He said.

"Oh sorry." Naruto said climbing out of the hole with his power.

"No problem." The man replied.

Naruto and Ichigo were to exhausted at the end of day two to even bother speaking that night. When day three dawned Naruto was just as grumpy as ever when he saw in the distance massive purple columns stretching up into the clouds. He growled in annoyance believeing it to be another mirage.

Two minutes later however he noticed the purple things still there. He was about to point this out to Cortana then he realized to his shock what he was looking at. No mountain could get that big!

Grinning he poked Ichigo in the shoulder.

"What?" Ichigo growled glancing up before going slack jawed.

"That's impossible." He whispered.

It was though. They were approaching the edge of the desert and the start of the Beor mountains! They were more than twice the size of the spines mountains! Naruto and Ichigo practically danced for joy at the sight of the massive mountains. They spurred on the rapidashes and rode on through the day excitement building as they approached the edge of the desert.

Still the immense size of the mountains betrayed their distance. It wasn't until that afternoon that the hooves of the horses meet soft turf and grass instead of sand and dust. Now they could see sparse trees and the snow capped peaks of the mountains. Naruto and Ichigo nearly broke into tears that night as they reached the first tree. They had escaped the Hadarac desert.

* * *

**Ranger24: Oh boy I'm nearly seventy five percent through this story! Next chapter I should be there! Next chapter, A path revealed. Read and review! **


End file.
